Galatea
by ShoeQueen
Summary: Sam is caught in a Goa'uld trap. To save her Jack must be pushed physically, mentally and emotionally. J/S Ship. ***NOTE: Chapter 14 has an M rating, but can be skipped without missing the story. All other chapters are T***
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: These are not my characters. **

**A/N: This started out at a short story that just kept getting longer. A lot seems to happen in each chapter, so they are quite lengthy as well. This has not been beta'd, so all mistakes belong to me. Reviews appreciated.**

* * *

Colonel Jack O'Neill walked along a long forgotten path that led up a craggy hill on P7X-725 and sighed. Exploratory missions were frequently boring and this one was sure to be no exception. While he certainly didn't like being shot at, captured, tortured or occasionally dead, he did like a little bit of excitement. He turned and looked at Teal'c who brought up the rear of their line and rolled his eyes. Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow in response. Dr. Daniel Jackson, archaeologist, cum soldier, cum pain in Jack's ass much of the time, was up near the front, probably blathering on about how exciting this all was. He was glad Daniel was up there instead of in the back. It would be terrible to have to kill Daniel before he even got to see his precious ruins. The branch of a low tree smacked him in the face. Damn trees. Jack thumbed his radio. "Hey, Carter, are we there yet?"

Major Sam Carter, who was at least 50 feet ahead, clicked her own radio. "Not yet, sir, but it's not much farther." She looked down at the device she was holding. "Once we crest this hill, we should start seeing water, and after that, it's about another click and a half up the next hill."

"More hills! Great!" Jack said to no one. "I love hills. My knees love hills. The hills are alive with the sound of music!"

"I hear no music, O'Neill," Teal'c said.

Jack shook his head in exasperation and amusement. "T, T, T. You have lived on Earth for what…six or seven years now? How have you not seen The Sound of Music?"

"I believe you hear, not see music, O'Neill."

Teal'c's unfamiliarity with Earth's culture beyond science fiction, Friends, and Survivor were a constant source of wonder to Jack. Jack lived enough science fiction to not want to watch it, had little interest in the lives of 30 something people who did little but drink coffee, and felt the show Survivor an insult to those who actually had the skills to survive. Teal'c for some reason was fascinated by them. Jack wondered if perhaps it wasn't because it was so far removed from the world he had known before turning on Apophis and joining forces with the people of Earth. Still, how could he not have seen The Sound of Music? While it wasn't exactly the manliest of movies, it was a classic and a vital part of film history. Kind of like The Dirty Dozen.

Jack continued his upward trek for another 10 minutes until he reached the top of the hill. Carter and Daniel were both waiting for him. He could finally hear the sound of ocean waves crashing against rocks. A large expanse of clear blue water stretched out to their left, and the rocky hills to their right. The temple ruins gleamed in the sunlight on the next hill, like a small jewel. Jack breathed in the salty air. He had to admit that ocean air smelled a whole lot better than burning lava and sweat. He decided the planet even seemed rather picturesque in its own way and that maybe this mission wouldn't be so bad after all. He might even make it down to the small stretch of beach he could see and relax. "So, what are we looking for?"

"We're not sure, Sir." Carter smiled. "That's why it's called an exploratory mission."

"Clever name, that." Jack responded. "So, where to next?"

They carefully descended the steep hill and crossed a small valley that led down toward the sea. There wasn't much in the way of vegetation in the valley other than small scrub grasses and trees. Large birds circled, dipping into the water every now and again, coming up with small, wiggling fish.

Sitting down on a large rock, at the base of the hill, Jack called a break. They'd been walking up and down for nearly two hours and his knees were killing him. The sun was high and warm, but the sea pushed a cool air across the valley. Carter sat across from him, turned her face toward the sun, closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked.

She turned toward him and smiled. "Yes, Sir. It's nice not to be chased or shot at, isn't it?"

"But where's the fun, Carter?"

Sam laughed. "It might not be exciting, but you have to admit it is different."

Daniel, who had been steadily shoving chocolate power bars, looked up. "Craving some excitement, Jack? You can always help me translate. You're still pretty good at Latin aren't you?" He winked at Sam. Jack hated thinking about having to learn Latin the time loop several years back. "From what I saw on the MALP photos, the temple seems to be Greek, but they usually contained a ton of Latin. I'm sure I can find something for you to work on."

"I'd rather face a mothership full of Goa'uld, thank you very much." Jack replied.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

Sam took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It reminds me of the summer I spent in Greece when I was a teenager."

"You spent a summer in Greece?" Daniel asked. "I didn't know that."

She shrugged. "My dad was on a temporary assignment in Souda Bay, Crete, doing something with the Navy, so Mark and I tagged along. We spent our days exploring the islands and laying out at the beaches."

"Wouldn't have minded seeing that," Jack mumbled.

"Sorry, Sir?" Sam said.

He shook his head. "Nothing, just thinking out loud." Daniel gave him a sharp look.

"Anyway," Sam continued, "it was a really great summer. I have a lot of fond memories. Dad even took some time to climb the Acropolis with us. Sight seeing wasn't really his thing, as I'm sure you can imagine, but he said my mom had always wanted to see it, so…" Sam shrugged. She rarely spoke of her mother and almost never of what Jacob Carter had been like before he blended with the Tok'ra, Selmak. Jack knew they hadn't been on the best of terms before that happened, and despite his extreme mistrust of the Tok'ra, he was glad it had helped her and Jacob reconcile.

Jack took a long drink from his canteen and stood. "Time to get moving, campers." He took the lead this time, Carter and Daniel right behind him and Teal'c in the back, as he generally preferred. The rocky hill was steep but after about 10 minutes they found a set of marble steps to their right. The steps led up to the temple and down to what as probably a small village. Jack decided they (meaning Daniel) could explore that later and made his way over to the steps. They were far easier to climb than the rocks, though no less steep. They were smooth from years, possibly thousands of years, of use and slightly slick as a result. Carter had moved in front of Jack, and slid on the stair just above him. He reached up and grabbed her arm to keep her from tumbling over. Even the small touch sent a coil of heat through him. She smiled her thanks and turned back to the climb, leaving Jack oddly disappointed when they lost physical contact. He mentally shook himself. That was not something he needed to be thinking about.

At the top of the hill, surrounded by a huge tangle of grape vines and roses, which didn't seem to grow anywhere else, stood what had once been a white marble temple. It was mostly ruins, darkened by age and neglect. The roof had collapsed in many places and columns toppled on their sides. Spindly vines grew around them, and into the temple as if trying to reclaim what had once belonged to a Goa'uld. Jack was glad the vines were winning.

"It's…wow, just…um, wow," Daniel said staring around.

Jack clapped him on the back and walked toward the entrance. "Very articulate there, Dr. Jackson. Your lectures must have been riveting. Packed with students!"

Daniel caught up with him. "Hey, I've seen you lose your train of thought looking at donuts."

"Mmmm…donuts."

Carter turned around and gave them both an exasperated look. "Shall we?" She climbed the temple steps, P90 held high and aimed the light through the open doors. "Seems clear." Stepping inside, she noticed it was much cooler. One wall had partially crumbled, but the rest of the interior remained in tact.

Daniel and Jack followed her and Teal'c stood at the door like a sentry. Jack's weapon was raised, but Daniel was too busy oohing and ahhing to think about personal safety. Sam and Jack kept sweeping their weapons back and forth until they were certain they were alone.

Jack looked around. Shattered statues were everywhere. There were torsos and heads and feet scattered over most of the floor, leaving little room for walking. "Seems like someone didn't like the artwork," he commented. Crouching down, he looked at the faces of some of the statues. He noticed they were all female and looked incredibly frightened. _Odd_, he thought. He'd seen plenty of Greek and Roman statues, but they almost always had a serene look on their faces. These statues were disturbing. His thoughts were interrupted by what was almost a squeal from Daniel. He glanced up to see the archaeologist touching a fresco on the wall. "You all right over there, Danny?"

Daniel nodded his head. "Fantastic! Look at this. It seems the temple was dedicated to Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty and sexuality. I should have realized from the outside. The friezes are done in seashell motifs and grapes and roses were often associated with Aphrodite."

"Aphrodite the Goa'uld, you mean?" Jack asked, coming to stand at his side. "Hey, T," he called, "you ever hear of Aphrodite?"

Teal'c left the door and walked to look at the fresco. "Indeed I have. She was a minor system lord who was killed by Hathor many years ago. Apparently they were rivals for the affection of another Goa'uld, though I do not know whom."

"Good ol' Hathor," Jack said. "So, anything interesting, Daniel?"

Daniel gave him a quizzical look. He raised his hands and swept them around. "Everything is interesting, Jack!"

"Of course it is." Jack walked over behind a large statue of the Goa'uld herself, where he found a pallet next to a shattered statue. It looked as though someone had scavenged the pieces of a particular statue and laid them out so they formed most of the original. There were fingers missing from one hand and the lower part of one leg, but the rest seemed to be there. He was getting that prickly feeling up his spine. "Hey Carter, c'mere."

Sam had been looking at the large statue in the center of the room. It was easily 15 feet tall and depicted a stunning and completely nude woman. The statue stood on the inside of a large seashell, supported by three dolphins, held a dove in one hand and an apple in the other. On her head sat a golden crown and long loops of pearls were woven into her long hair. It was quite possibly the most beautiful statue Sam had ever seen. It was absolutely exquisite. "Coming," she called, stepping up on the dais in front of the statue.

"NO!" Came a shout from the door. Four sets of eyes and four weapons swung toward the voice. The man's eyes were on Sam. "You mustn't! You must get away!"

Jack had moved from the area near the back of the statue the moment he heard a sound. "Calm down there, son. We're not going to hurt you."

The young man became more agitated. "It is not me you must worry about." He pointed to Sam. "She must get away."

Daniel lowered his weapon, causing Jack to roll his eyes. _Good job there Daniel_, he thought, _give the mad man an easy target_. They'd clearly have to have yet another chat about safety when they got back to the SGC. Jack watched as Daniel took a few steps toward the man and began speaking. "We're peaceful explorers. I'm Daniel Jackson, that's Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter and this is Teal'c. And you are?"

The man's eyes never left Sam. "Please," he said. "Please, you must get away." He was becoming more and more frantic.

Jack, weapon still trained on the man, glanced quickly over at Sam. "Carter, why don't you come down and see if that will make things better."

"Yes, Sir," she replied. A large piece of shattered statue was directly in front of her, so she took a small step to the side, which placed her directly in the center of the dais.

"NOOOOOOOO!" The man yelled running at her. Teal'c grabbed him, before he could move more than a few feet. Jack looked at Daniel, who shrugged. He clearly had no idea what was going on either.

"Oh, my god," Sam said in a strained voice. They all turned to look at her. "Sir?" She looked at Jack, fear making her face tight. Her weapon clattered to the ground.

Jack looked down and felt his stomach lurch. He lunged for her, grabbing her arm. The moment he touched her skin, a jolt of electricity knocked him back. "Carter!"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not my characters**

**A/N: Mild language. **

**Thank you all for your kind words. I hope this will live up to your expectations. Reviews much appreciated.**

**Just so you know, Kalligenia is pronounced "kal ee AY nee uh."**

**Please note this has not been beta'd, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

* * *

All four men stood, staring at where Sam had been standing. The stranger dropped to his knees and sobbed. "No, no! I warned her! It cannot be happening again!"

Jack grabbed the man and hauled him up roughly. "What can't be happening? What happened to her? Where is Carter?" He could hear his blood rushing in his ears. His heart beating double time and it had nothing to do with the voltage that had just shot through him. He recognized it as pure fear. He struggled to tamp it down. Fear would not help Carter.

"She is…she is there." The man whispered pointing to the statue of Sam.

Jack shook his head. "That is not Carter. Where is she?"

"No, that is her," the man insisted. "It is all my fault."

Jack let him go and looked over at the dais. Where Carter had been standing moments before stood a marble statue. He took a few steps closer and sucked in a breath. The statue looked exactly like Carter. Her uniform lay on the floor at the base of the statue. He looked up at her again and realized that with the exception of a narrow swath of fabric cut in intricate folds out of the marble that wrapped from one shoulder across her chest, then circled her narrow hips, she was completely naked. While it gave her some modicum of privacy, it still left little to the imagination. Jack stared, struck by how beautiful she looked, until he noticed her eyes. Terror was clearly etched in them. He reached out to touch the statue, but pulled his hand back. "Carter?" he whispered. No, it wasn't possible. This was not Carter. He turned and stalked back to the man still crumpled on the floor. "Tell me where she is and what the hell just happened," he yelled. Jack grabbed him roughly by the fabric of his tunic, pulling the man's face within inches of his own. "NOW!"

Daniel came running over and put his hand on the man's shoulder. "Jack, calm down. Yelling at him won't help. You're just upsetting him more."

"Daniel, Carter is missing and in her place is a cold statue. Hurting his feelings is hardly a concern. I want answers."

"I know, Jack. Just give me a chance." Daniel turned back to the man, who practically crumpled to a heap when Jack released him. "Please, we're worried about our friend. Can you tell us what happened? We're not here to hurt you or anyone else, we just want our friend back."

"It…it is almost impossible."

"Okay, okay," Daniel said calmly. "Almost impossible, isn't completely impossible. Can you tell me your name?"

With mournful eyes, the man looked up at Daniel. "I am Adrastos, son of Hesperos, King of Phapos."

Daniel nodded encouragingly, trying to keep him calm. He was worried about Sam, and this Adrastos was the only person that could help them. He knew Jack simply wanted answers, as he did himself, so setting him at ease was of the utmost importance at that moment. "It's nice to meet you Adrastos. As I said before, I'm Daniel Jackson, this is Teal'c and that's Colonel O'Neill. We're all very concerned for our friend though, so we need you to tell us what you know. Can you do that?"

Adrastos nodded, looking briefly at the statue of Carter. "I tried to warn her," he whispered solemnly.

"Yes, we know you did, and we appreciate it, but it didn't work, so now we need to know how to get her back." Daniel said gently.

Jack blew out and angry breath. "Daniel-"

Daniel's hand flew up, telling Jack to back off. "I'm working on it," he snapped.

"Work faster."

Teal'c knelt down beside Daniel. "You must help us find our friend." His voice was calm, but even at its calmest it could be incredibly frightening.

Adrastos glanced up at the gold mark on Teal'c's head. "You are not with our goddess. Your mark is wrong."

"Your goddess was a false god who died many centuries ago." Teal'c replied.

"That is not possible."

"Indeed it is. She was killed by another false god, Hathor."

Adrastos looked around the remains of the temple. "Then that is why she has not been back in so long. That last time, when I lost Kalligenia was the last we ever saw of her." Fresh tears pooled in his eyes.

Daniel exchanged a look with Teal'c. "But that would have been hundreds of years ago. You couldn't have been here then."

"I have. I have kept watch, even as my people died off, to keep anyone from every coming to the temple. To keep them from becoming…" his voice trailed off. Looking at Daniel's questioning eyes, he indicated a place behind the statue. "I have been drinking from the το νερό της αιωνιότητας to ensure that I am here to guard, but now I have failed."

Daniel thought for a moment. "το νερό της αιωνιότητας. The...water of eternity?"

Adrastos nodded. "Yes, our goddess drank from it, but we were forbidden. After I lost Kalligenia, I began drinking from it so that I would live long and make sure that this never happened again. And now..."

Jack had finally had enough. "Listen, I'm sure your story is very sad, but right now, I need to know what happened to my-to Carter."

Adrastos raised his hands and motioned again to the statue. "I have told you. She is there."

Jack pulled an unsteady Adrastos over to the statue. Daniel tried to intervene, but Teal'c placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. "This may look like Carter, but I can assure you it isn't her. This is a _statue_. Carter is a _woman_. A flesh and blood woman. Now tell me where she is before I start ripping what remains of this temple apart, including you."

"This is your woman." Adrastos insisted. "She stepped into the circle and came under the magic of Aphrodite. I can assure _you_, that this is she."

Daniel stepped between a murderous looking Jack and Adrastos. "Um, okay, now we're getting somewhere. Why don't you start at the beginning and tell us everything you know about this magic and how we can reverse it." He gently guided Adrastos to an overturned column and sat down. The young man followed suit and they were soon joined by Teal'c and Jack, neither of whom sat until Daniel told them he didn't fancy having a crick in his neck trying to talk to them. They lowered themselves reluctantly to other parts of the column that had broken off. While Teal'c looked, well, like his inscrutable self, Jack still looked like he was about to pounce. Daniel knew this made Adrastos nervous and tried to convey it silently, but whether Jack understood or not he could be sure. Like as not, Jack completely understood, but chose to ignore him.

"My people worshipped Aphrodite from the beginning. She was our creator, our protector. For many years our kingdom lived peacefully and happily until, in the time my father's father was king, there was a woman named Dianthe, who boasted she was more beautiful than our goddess. Many men wanted her for wife, because of her great beauty, and began saying that she was indeed more beautiful than the goddess and worshipped her. The goddess, of course, heard of Dianthe's boasting and the people's blasphemy, so she came to see for herself. Dianthe was apparently beautiful, but nothing compared to the goddess. As punishment to the people, the goddess decided that all women who wished to be married must come to the temple with their intended. Before the marriage would be allowed, the man must pass a series of trials."

Oh, for cryin' out loud," Jack muttered. "I'm sure this is all incredibly fascinating, but it's not helping us get Carter back."

"I am getting there," Adrastos told him, looking Jack in the eyes for the first time. "Dianthe was the first woman to go through the rite. She stepped on the dais and when she did, she instantly became a statue. The people were both fascinated and horrified. There were many men who wanted to marry her, but only one could free her. The goddess chose a proud young man named Helladios, who was the most handsome of all the men in the city-state. He was the man Dianthe wanted because of his beauty and only he could hear her voice. Helladios had to go through the trials set up by the goddess and if he completed them all, Dianthe would be free to marry him. Helladios completed each of the tasks, but at the end, he could not complete the final trial."

"What happened to Dianthe?" Teal's asked.

Adrastos pointed to a niche in the wall that held the head of a statue. The woman was indeed beautiful. "That is all that remains."

Daniel took in a sharp breath. "You mean…" He couldn't finish the sentence. He looked around the room at all the shattered statues.

"These statues were all living women at one time." Jack said quietly. Daniel gave him a surprised look. "I can put two and two together, Daniel." He sniped.

"Yes." Adrastos said. "If the man failed, the woman shattered immediately." He looked around. "As you can see, many failed."

Jack was at the end of his patience, which admittedly wasn't all that long to begin with. He looked at the man, Adrastos, and shook his head. There was no way they were going to go through a series of wacky tests made up by some sadistic Goa'uld with a vanity complex. No, they were going to get Carter out another way. "Okay, that's enough," he said. "We're taking Carter through the gate and either the Tok'ra or Asgard will get her out. Pack up, we're going home."

Adrastos jumped up. "No, you can't! If you remove her from the temple, she will crumble to dust." Jack gave him a skeptical look. "Look!" Adrastos picked up the closest piece of a statue, a hand, and walked slowly toward the entrance to the temple. He took a slow breath and looked sadly down at the hand before stepping through the door. The instant the hand left the threshold, it fell to a fine dust and floated away in the light breeze.

"Son of a bitch," Jack said. That certainly changed things.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not my characters**

**A/N: Mild Language**

**Once again, thank you for your kind words. I'm overwhelmed and now a bit worried it won't live up to your expectations! Ack. Special thanks to Tel nok shock and Lois4Kent for their encouragement.**

**Please note this has not been beta'd so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

* * *

Sam couldn't move. She tried, but her limbs refused to cooperate. She realized she wasn't breathing either, but it didn't seem to be affecting her. Everything around her was white. There was a buzzing sound in her ears and her mind seemed fuzzy. If she could just shake her head she thought she could clear it, but again, her muscles wouldn't respond. _Think, Sam, think_. The last thing she remembered was…what? The gate. They'd come through the gate and hiked up several hills and then…_Come on Sam, concentrate._

Temple! They'd entered the ruins of a temple full of broken statues. Daniel mentioned something about Aphrodite and a crazy looking man came running in screaming at her to...what? Move off the dais! She remembered trying to get down when she felt a rush of electricity, followed by a chill that seeped deep into her bones. She'd felt as though she'd never be warm again. Her limbs grew heavy and hard to move. She'd dropped her gun to the floor and yelled to the Colonel. The Colonel! Oh, god! He'd tried to grab her, but was immediately flung away. What had happened to him? Fear coursed through her. Dammit, why couldn't she move? She didn't think she was tied up or restrained, she simply couldn't move. She couldn't really feel anything either.

Hard as it was for her, Sam worked on relaxing her mind. Maybe if she did, she'd be able to figure out what was going on. Her mind usually worked on several things at one time, and letting those things go was more difficult than she thought it would be. Every time she let something go, another thing came to take its place. Slowing down her breathing, or at least thinking about it, since she couldn't actually feel herself breathing, she decided to try a different tactic. She needed to concentrate on one thing. A hundred things flashed through her mind until it settled on the one thing she shouldn't be concentrating on, Colonel O'Neill. She tried to pull something else, but he kept coming back until she finally decided not to fight and let him float through her mind.

Colonel O'Neill. Colonel O'Neill. Jack. Jack. Jack. His name became her mantra. Sam thought about the day they met, when he was a hard assed Colonel who didn't like scientists and certainly didn't like her. He was still hard assed, in more ways than one, her treacherous brain thought, pulling up images of his six, but he liked her well enough now and they were…what were they? Friends? Yes, but there was more. She couldn't put a name to it, or rather didn't want to, but it was there. They both knew it, but tried to push it to the side as much as possible. Since that first day, they'd also grown to respect each other. She respected his leadership, his twisted sense of humor and the use of tactics that were often highly unconventional and occasionally just the other side of regulation, but had proven highly effective. She also respected him as a person. He'd lived through things that would have put most people in a mental institution. She knew he was scarred and carried the weight of his past with him, but he was still standing, still moving forward, still there.

A vision of his face came into crystal clear focus. If she could have smiled she would. His features were almost as familiar to her as her own. His high, angled cheekbones, and slightly crooked nose that she's sure happened in a hockey game; the soft mouth that smiled rarely, but was breathtaking when it did; the short gray hair that spikes out all over his head, despite his best efforts to tame it; the eyebrows, one with the scar. She'd always meant to ask where the scar came from and now wondered if she'd ever have the chance.

And then there were his eyes. She could see them so clearly. Most people would describe them as brown, but they weren't. Brown was too plain a word for Jack O'Neill's eyes. She couldn't remember exactly when she noticed, but they changed color with his mood. Nothing too dramatic, just a subtle shift that told her so much about the man behind them. She'd begun a catalog in her head of the many shades and moods of Jack O'Neill. Hazel meant mischievous; dark, hard mahogany meant pure anger, which was something she saw far too often in the Colonel, and then there was warm cocoa. That meant he was happy and relaxed. It was Sam's favorite color, but one she rarely saw. There were at least a dozen other colors she'd seen in his eyes over the years, and she'd had to expand her synonyms of brown to match. For a brief moment, she wondered what they looked like when he was full of desire. Liquid chocolate flecked with molten gold? She gave herself a mental shake. This was not the time to be pondering what the Colonel looked like in the throes of passion. To be perfectly honest, there was never a good time to think about that, though she was certain she would later, but right now she had to think about getting out of wherever she was.

She sent her mind back to just concentrating just on his face, not thinking about the various components, but his face as a whole. It took a while to clear the rest of the clutter from her mind, but eventually she focused purely on Colonel O'Neill, until finally she could feel. She was cold. So cold. She wanted to shiver. A few moments later things began to come into focus. She could see! Around her stood the temple. She was still in the temple. She saw a small fire in the center of the room. The Colonel, Daniel, Teal'c and the man who had shouted at her sat around it looking morose. Why wasn't she there? Didn't they see her? She tried to call out, but her voice wouldn't work.

She watched them talking, but couldn't hear anything. She once again focused all her attention on Colonel O'Neill, only this time she could actually see him. He was sitting against a column with his long legs drawn up in front of him, arms resting on his knees. He didn't seem to be talking much, but that wasn't unusual. He stared at the fire and occasionally looked in her direction, but not directly at her. _Sir, I'm here_, she thought. Jack looked startled. He stood and walked toward her, a curious look on his face. "Carter?" He said softly, standing directly in front of her. Could he hear her? She concentrated on talking to him. _Sir, it's me. I don't know what's going on._ His eyes suddenly clashed with hers.

Daniel , Teal'c and the other man joined him. "Jack?" Daniel said warily. "Is something wrong?"

Jack stared at her for a moment. He hesitated before speaking. "No, I just thought I heard something, but I guess I was imagining things."

_No!_ Sam yelled in her head. _No, you're not imagining it! You heard me. You can hear me! _ _Please, Sir._

He looked back at her. "Did anyone else hear that?"

Daniel and Teal'c looked around. "I heard nothing, O'Neill."

"Me neither."

"You are the one," Adrastos said bowing his head in acknowledgement.

They all turned to stare at him. "The one, what?" Jack asked at the same moment Sam thought it. He looked back at the statue skeptically.

Adrastos looked at Sam's statue. "You can hear her. She has chosen you."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Chosen me for what?"

"To complete the trials. To free her. She knows you care for her." Adrastos said, looking at Sam.

"Wait, we all care about Sam and want her back. Why can't we all do it together?" Daniel asked. "

"No," Adrastos said simply. "Only one may attempt the trials and it is he. They will start in the morning."

Sam was confused. What the hell was going on? How were they looking at her, but not seeing her? Free her from what? She thought hard about what had happened inside the temple. Suddenly a flash of a memory came through. She could see herself moving around. She called her own name. She suddenly realized she was in the Colonel's memory, not her own. She'd somehow reached inside his subconscious. Sam watched through his eyes as the man came running through the door shouting. She saw herself move on the dais and then felt herself, or rather the Colonel, grab for her and get thrown backwards. She saw a look of terror cross her face and then…She saw her feet turn white and hard and in there was a complete statue of her standing on the dais, her uniform, a puddle of olive drab, lay at her feet. And…what was she wearing? She mentally gasped when it became clear. She was practically naked! To borrow the Colonel's phrase, _son of a bitch!_ This was not what she wanted the guys to see. Well, maybe... _No, no, no. Do not go there, Samantha,_ she said to herself.

"Ow!" Jack said clutching the sides of his head. "What the hell is that?" Sam immediately concentrated on leaving his mind.

Teal'c looked at him. "What is what, O'Neill?"

Jack shook his head, the pain gone. "Nothing, T. Don't worry about it. Just a little headache I guess."

_Sir_, Sam thought. _Can you hear me?_

"I'm here Carter," he replied looking at her.

_I'm…I'm scared, Sir. What's happening to me?_

"I know. I'm scared too," he smiled sadly, touching her cold arm. "But don't worry, we'll figure something out."

_Thank you, Sir. It's getting late, you should get some rest._

Jack nodded and walked back toward the fire. _Sir? Can you talk to me the same way I talk to you? I mean, in your mind?_

He stopped and turned to her. "How?"

_I don't know; just think of something to say directed at me. Think about speaking the words to me, but don't say them out loud._

She could see that he was concentrating and wanted to smile at the intensity of it. _Keep trying, Sir_.

_Hush Carter, you're making this harder_, he thought.

_You did it! I can hear you._

He sighed. _So, now we can hear each other. This is a good thing, right?_

_Yes, Sir. It's a good thing._

_Are you, I don't know, okay in there? _He asked.

_I'm as okay as I can be I suppose. It's not entirely comfortable and I'm quite cold._ She told him.

Jack quirked a smile. _That's because you're not wearing any clothes._

_Funny, Sir. Now get some rest._

Daniel had watched Jack with a strange fascination. Jack had closed his eyes for a moment and scrunched up his forehead. "Um, Jack? Can you talk to her?"

"Didn't you just hear me? I'm pretty sure you're not deaf yet, Daniel." Jack walked back to the fire with Daniel trailing him like a puppy.

"No, I mean, can you talk to her in your mind, like she's talking to you. You know telepathically."

"What answer would make you leave me alone faster?" Jack said.

Daniel sighed. "Fine, we won't talk about."

"Great! Problem solved."

"Now." Daniel clarified, "but we will definitely talk about it later."

Jack lay down in his sleeping bag. Teal'c and Daniel had decided to take watches to give Jack a chance to sleep. Adrastos assured them a watch wasn't needed, as they were entirely alone, but old habits died hard, and they weren't entirely sure they trusted him yet. Jack stared up at the crumbling ceiling. _Hey, Carter, do me a favor?_

_Of course, Sir. Anything._

_Great. Um, listen, don't go digging around in my mind while I'm sleeping okay? _

Sam chuckled. _Afraid I'll find your deepest secrets?_

_No, I'm afraid you'll be terribly shocked by what I dream about._

_It can't be that shocking, Sir._

It was his turn to laugh. _You'd be surprised, Carter. Good night._

_Good night, Sir._

* * *

Jack tossed and turned. He couldn't get comfortable, not that sleeping on the ground ever was, but this temple seemed worse than any of the other places he'd been forced to sleep. Even the Iraqi prison was more comfortable. It could have had something to do with the fact that his 2IC had been turned into a statue, could somehow communicate with him in his mind, and if they, no _he_, failed, she'd crumble and be nothing more than a few scattered pieces of a beautiful woman. He tried not to think of it and finally drifted off.

"Sir!" Carter cried. "Help me!" She stood near the edge of the rocky cliff that held the temple in the moonlight, her pale skin, carved from marble glowed. He could hear the waves crashing against it and birds calling out an angry song. Rain slashed around him, stinging his face.

Jack ran as fast as he could toward her, but every step he took she moved further and further away. "Carter!"

A glowing figure stood behind her laughing. It was the Goa'uld, Aphrodite. "You're not worthy. I shall claim her and she shall remain in my temple forever."

"No!" he yelled back, sparing a glance at her. "You can't have her. She's mine!"

"Sir, please. I can't stop. You have to reach me!" The cliff was looming closer and closer. The laughter grew louder and thunder clapped.

Jack ran as fast as his legs would carry him, but Carter continued to move. His heart was pounding and his legs burning. She was at the edge of the cliff. "Carter! Carter, I'm coming. Just hold on." He was almost there; her almost had her. He reached out, his fingers touched the cold marble, but he knew it was too late. Carter tumbled over the edge of the cliff. Jack could hear her screaming. It cut through his soul. Dropping to his knees, he raged at the wind and rain. "No, no, no! You can't take her from me! You can't take her from me!" Tears slid down his face. Crawling to the edge of the cliff he reluctantly looked down and saw the shattered remains of the statue that had been Carter strewn across the rocks, some of the smaller pieces being carried away by the waves. "Noooooooooo!"

The laughter came again. "I told you, you're not worthy of her. Now you shall live out your life knowing that and knowing that you failed."

Jack bolted up right in his sleeping bag sweat coving his body. "Carter!" He said in a rasp.

_I'm here Sir. What's wrong?_

He laid back down, his breath shallow. _Nothing. Just a bad dream. Sorry._

_Want to talk about it?_

_It's almost like you don't know me at all, Carter._

Jack heard a gentle laughter in his head_. Go back to sleep, Sir. I'm counting on you._

_I know you are, _Jack said._ That's what worries me._

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, except Adrastos**

**A/N: Once again, I really appreciate the reviews. You're all so kind.**

**This has not been beta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

**There is one last chapter before the trials start, and then we'll see what Jack is up against. Please review. Enjoy!**

* * *

Daniel stood at the door to the temple, looking out over the landscape, painted in swaths of pink and purple as the planet's sun broke the horizon. He'd not slept well, worry for Sam and Jack keeping him awake. He'd spoken with Adrastos late into the evening trying to glean as much information about the trials as possible. While Adrastos knew them, having done them himself, it was forbidden to tell exactly what would be met along the way. Despite Daniel's argument that he and Teal'c would not be facing the challenges themselves and could, therefore, know what was coming, Adrastos still refused. The only information he would give was that there were four and each dangerous in their own way. Daniel found this not at all helpful. He'd already figured the Goa'uld wouldn't make it easy.

"You are troubled, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said coming up behind him. "Do you not trust in O'Neill's abilities to free Major Carter?"

Daniel shook his head. He looked back at the statue of Sam. He wished he could communicate with her too, just to know she was well and give her some support, but he understood why it was Jack. "No, it's not that. I was just thinking. This is all so familiar, but in a backward, twisted kind of way. There are two myths on Earth that seem to be tangled up here. There is Pygmalion and Galatea, which is the story of a sculpture that fell in love with a beautiful statue he'd made. Aphrodite took pity on him and made the statue come to life. Then there's the story about Psyche and Eros, more commonly known by his Roman name, Cupid, and his mother, Aphrodite. Psyche was a beautiful woman who the people started to worship instead of Aphrodite."

"That indeed sounds similar to the story Adrastos told," Teal'c commented.

"Exactly!" Daniel said encouraged. "So, in the story, for revenge, Aphrodite sent her son, Eros, or Cupid, whichever you prefer, to strike Psyche with an arrow and make her fall in love with the most hideous man he could find. Of course she was so beautiful Eros fell in love with her and took her to his secret palace where they were married. He told her she could never look at his face, but curiosity once got the better of her and when she looked upon him, he flew away. Of course she was wielding a dagger, thinking he was some sort of beast, so you can't really blame him there. Anyway, Psyche was devastated and searched for him. There's a whole lot of other stuff in there, but in the interest of brevity, it's not important. Psyche appealed to Aphrodite, who assigned her four tasks, each incredibly difficult. If she completed them she could be with Eros. She did completed each one and after she and Eros were reunited, she was made a goddess herself."

Jack came up behind them. "That was brief?"

Daniel and Teal'c both turned to look at him. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept much either. It was no wonder though, Daniel thought, as Jack was the one who had the burden of trying to free Sam. "I could always give you the full version if you like."

"I'm good." Jack took a sip of the coffee he'd brewed. It was thick and bitter.

_Field coffee at its finest, Sir. _

Jack nearly jumped. _Jesus, Carter. Don't sneak up on me like that. Are you trying to make me scald myself?_

_Sorry, Sir. Should I clear my throat next time?_

_Funny. And yes._ He responded. He realized Daniel and Teal'c were staring at him.

Daniel's lips pursed together momentarily. "You okay there, Jack?"

"Peachy, Daniel. Just having a little conversation with Carter." He tapped his temple with one finger. "You know, the usual."

"So you can talk to her telepathically," Daniel accused. Jack winced at his mistake.

"You can still hear Major Carter?" Teal'c asked, looking back at the statue.

"Oh yeah, and it's just dandy." Jack smiled.

_Hey! _

_Relax, Carter. I'm just joking._

_I can shut up if you like._

Jack followed Teal'c's gaze and shook his head_. No, no. At least this way I know you're there._ He turned back to the Daniel. "She's a bit cranky this morning. I don't think she got much sleep."

"Is she okay though? Is she in any pain? Can you ask?"

_You hear that, Carter?_

_Of course. I can hear everyone else, but apparently I can only talk to you._

_So? _He prompted_. Are you okay? I mean, aside from the whole being turned into a statue thing._

_Peachy, Sir. _Jack could hear the sarcasm as she used his own words.

_Seriously. Are you in any pain?_

Sam gave something that sounded like a sigh_. Sorry, Sir. It's not all that fun to be honest. I'm not in any real pain; I'm just really, really cold._

Jack chuckled, taking another sip of coffee. _Well, you know, if you were wearing a little more clothing, you might be warmer._

_Haha, Sir. It's not like I made the choice to be covered by what might pass for a scarf._

_Hey, I'm not complaining. It's a good look on you. _Jack could feel her irritation in his mind_. Kidding. Just kidding._ He was not kidding and he had the sneaking suspicion that she knew it.

_I know, Sir. I'm just frustrated and tired. I can't sleep. Not that I don't want to, I just can't. It's very unsettling. I'm just kind of…here. _

_I'm so sorry, Carter. I'm going to get you out of there as soon as I can, I promise._

_I have complete faith in you._

_That makes one of us, _Jack thought.

_Um, I heard that, Sir._

_Dammit. _

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Only the new characters are mine, the others I can only play with.**

**A/N: Your reviews are helpful and much appreciated. **

**ThiThis has not been beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.**

**This is a long chapter, but lots of stuff happens. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

After about thirty minutes of walking, the four stood in front of a ten-foot high hedge maze, starting at it with mixed feeling. Jack looked at Adrastos. "A maze? Seriously?"

"Labyrinth," Adrastos said.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Labyrinth, maze, whatever. What else do I have to do? Fight a dragon for an egg? Retrieve something from the bottom of a lake?" When both Daniel and Teal'c raised their eyebrows, he smirked. "What? I read."

"Of that I have no doubt, O'Neill. It is simply that you do not seem the type to read Harry Potter."

"Yeah," Daniel drawled out slowly. "I would never have thought."

Jack bristled. "Yeah, well, all the cool kids were doing it, so…Besides, I'd really like a broomstick. They would be much easier to fit through the Stargate and an F-302. " _Jeez, Carter, can you believe this?_ When he got no response felt a lump in the pit of his stomach. _Carter?_ He said again in his mind. _Carter? Carter! Are you there? Answer me, dammit._ Still nothing. "I can't hear her," he told the others, his voice tight.

"You can only hear her inside the temple," Andros said as though Jack should know.

Jack wasn't sure he believed him and took off running up the steep hill, taking the steps two at a time. _Carter, can you hear me?_ He thought as he came across the threshold of the temple. He was breathing heavily.

_I can now. _She was relieved beyond believe. _I was worried. What happened?_

He leaned over, trying to catch his breath. _Apparently we can only communicate inside the temple._

_Well, that-_

_Sucks? Tell me about it. I could probably use that gigantic brain of yours to help me get through all this non-sense. _He walked over and looked at her closely. Even with the look of terror on her face, she was beautiful. He couldn't fail her.

_Sir, you don't need me for this. Use your own gigantic brain. You know tactics better than anyone I know. You can do this._ She told him softly.

_For your sake, I hope so._

_I know so. Even though you can't hear me, I'll be there with you._

_I know._ He gave her statue and started toward the door. He turned back and smiled. _Don't go anywhere._

_Clever, Sir._

Jack walked down the hill at a much slower pace. He ate a power bar on the way. He wasn't hungry at all, but knew he needed to keep up his strength.

Daniel, Teal'c and Adrastos still stood at the entrance to the maze, when he reached them. Daniel looked him over. "Um, is everything okay, Jack?"

Jack just nodded. "Let's get on with this. What do I need to do?"

Adrastos walked to the entrance of the labyrinth, looking lost in a memory. "You must find the center. There will be an altar to the goddess-"

"False goddess," Teal'c cut in.

Adrastos looked at him suspiciously. "You must place and item that has special meaning to you in regards to your woman."

"That's all?" Daniel asked. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"What's the catch?" Jack asked skeptically.

Adrastos looked at them, confused. "Catch? I do not understand."

"It means, what's the bad part that you're leaving out?" Jack said, glancing at Daniel with a knowing look.

"Well," Adrastos said, slowly. "I cannot tell you, as that would be against the laws of the trial, but I can say that you must be careful. You have until the moon rises or your woman is lost."

"I knew there would be something," Jack grumped.

Adrastos handed him a cloth bag. Jack looked inside. "Sustenance," Adrastos said simply.

Jack tried to hand it back. "I think I'll be good. I plan to get in and get out. No need for food."

"Trust me, you will need it." Adrastos insisted.

Sighing, Jack tied the bag of what looked like lumps of dough covered in seeds and gooey stuff to his belt. "Wish me luck, kids." He took a deep breath and thought of Carter. He _would_ free her. He took a step forward and was knocked back by a force shield. He glared at Adrastos. "Ow! What now?"

Adrastos looked at Jack for a few moments and then back at the labyrinth. "Your weapons," he said finally. "They are not our weapons. They must be keeping you from entering."

"Great, so I'm supposed to 'be careful'" Jack gave Adrastos a dark look, "but I have to go in unarmed?"

Daniel looked at them both thoughtfully. "No, not completely unarmed, I think."

"I believe Daniel Jackson may be correct," Teal'c said. "Your weapons are Earth technology. Perhaps though you can take a weapon as long as it is similar to those of this world."

"Exactly!" Daniel said.

Jack pursed his lips. "So, that would be what exactly? A rock?"

"A sword," Adrastos told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jack said holding his arms out. "I seem to have left my sword at home."

"Jack," Daniel chided. "There's no need to be snippy."

"Really? My second in command has been turned into a statue and if I screw this up, she'll be dead. How is that not the time to be snippy, Daniel?" Jack immediately felt guilty. He knew none of this was Daniel's fault. "Look, Daniel, I'm-"

Daniel waved his hand. "I know, Jack. Don't worry." He turned to Adrastos, "Do you have a sword?"

Adrastos shook his head. "There might be and old one in the village, but it would take many hours to get there and back. We do not have that kind of time."

Jack thought for a moment before reaching down into his boot. He pulled out a knife with a six-inch blade. "Think this will work?"

Daniel shrugged. "Only one way to find out, I suppose."

Jack handed his P90 to Teal'c and shed his pack and vest. He would have no gun or radio once inside. It would be completely up to him to get through whatever the hell waited for him on the other side. "Off to see the wizard," he said with one last look back at Daniel and Teal'c. He stepped through the entrance, the shield allowing him to pass. The moment he was inside, all sounds from the outside vanished and he found himself in an eerie silence. The daylight that had been so bright earlier was also blotted out, so that he could barely see more than a few feet in front of him. He looked behind him, only to find the opening had over grown and a solid hedge stood in its place. _Well, this is just dandy_, he thought. He wished he could talk to Carter. Having her in his head was beyond weird, especially given some of the thoughts he'd had to work very hard to hide, but at least if they could communicate, he knew she was okay. The thought of her breaking and being scattered around the temple like the other statues made him feel sick. He would not let that happen to her. She meant too much to the team. She meant too much to him.

He walked deeper into the maze, which smelled heavily of roses, when a sudden sound from his right caught his attention. He turned cautiously, knife clutched tightly in his right hand, tucked close to his body. He saw nothing, but there was definitely sound coming from the hedge. He crept along; waiting for something he knew was certain to happen. The Goa'uld never made anything easy. He had gone about 10 meters from were he heard the sound when he came to a junction. He wished he had Carter to tell him how to get out. Of course if he had Carter, he wouldn't be in this crazy maze in the first place. He continued on, the darkness getting heavier. _Damn, damn, damn, which way Jack? _Right. He'd go right then left and then right again and hopefully that pattern would eventually take him toward the center of the maze. Just as he turned right, something snaked out and grabbed his ankle. He felt a tug that caused him to lose his balance. Suddenly he found himself landing on his six painfully, dropping his knife. He looked down at his legs. Creeping roses were slowly creeping up, wrapping him in a tight embrace. Jack tried pulling free, but that only made the thorny vines tighten more. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled, looking around. More vines were snaking out from the other side of the hedge toward him and lowering from the tops as well. He tried scrambling up, only to have his legs yanked out from under him. Another vine wrapped around his left arm, razor sharp thorns scratching him. They were trying to pull him into the hedge. He struggled to turn his body and grab the knife. His fingers touched the edge of it, but he couldn't grasp it. _Carter_, he thought. He had to fight for Carter. If something happened to him, she wouldn't make it and he wasn't about to let her die. He made another lunge toward the knife, stretching his arm to the point of pain, but managed to wrap his fingers around it. He sliced at the vines around his arm, feeling them withdraw, only to come back and grab him again. He felt the thorns dig deeper into the flesh of his left arm. Warm blood trickled down to his fingertips. "Dammit!" He yelled. He sliced again, only higher this time. The vines retracted back into the hedge. Reaching down, he sliced the vine wrapped around his legs, as far up as he could manage. The vines let go. Jack stood and ran as fast as he could. The roses still surrounded him, but the vines didn't seem to be anywhere else. He still kept an eye out for them just in case. He slowed after three or four more turns trying to get his bearings. He couldn't remember what his last two turns had been: left or right? Where the hell was he? Taking a deep breath, he decided to make this turn a right. He went left next, then right again.

Sounds were coming at him from all directions. The maze that had been so quiet before was now filled with a cacophony of buzzing, but he saw nothing. Maybe it was just to set him off balance. He had gone only a little further when strange lights twinkled just ahead. It was the first sign of light he'd seen since entering. They were coming straight toward him. He was a few feet away when he realized they were enormous glowing bees, each about the size of his fist. _Bees,_ he thought, _why did it have to be bees? Better bees than snakes._ There were at least twenty and came at him quickly. He felt stings on his arms and neck. He tried waving them off and running, but they stuck with him. His body was beginning to throb from the stings. His vision became blurry. One of them punctured the pouch on his belt. Several of the bees zeroed in on it, no longer stinging him. Jack untied it as quickly as he could, opening the top just a little and flung it as far behind him as he could. The bees followed. _Thank you, Adrastos, _he thought. He ran in the opposite direction of the bees, the stings still tingling. While the pain was becoming less noticeable as he went along, his mind became foggy. He couldn't remember where he was. What had he been doing? Stopping, he sat down, pressing his palms into his eyes. Images wove in front of his eyes. He caught sight of a laughing blond woman. "Carter," he said out loud. Carter. He had to free Carter. Jack grabbed the canteen he was carrying and took a long drink, focusing on Carter.

Standing up, he moved forward continued his seemingly never ending series of lefts and rights, his head clearing with each step, when he heard his name called in an all too familiar voice. "Jack!"

He tried to follow the sound. "Carter!" How the hell was Carter in the maze?

"Jack!" She called again.

"Carter, where are you?" He raced around several turns, but couldn't find her. "Carter, stay still. I'm coming to find you. Just keep calling me."

Sam called his name over and over, Jack trying to follow the sounds, but he never seemed to get any closer. "Dammit, Carter, where are you?"

"I'm lost. We need to get out of here." Her voice seemed fainter somehow. Was he going around in circles? Had he gone back the way he came?

Jack stopped and again tried to get his bearings. He looked around and noticed a few broken branches in the hedge. He'd definitely been there before. "Carter, can you still hear me?"

"Yes. Should I come toward you?"

"No! Stay right where you are. Every few seconds, say something so I can follow your voice. You need to be loud." He started off again, taking a left and then another. He kept his hand on the hedge to keep from going in circles. He could still hear her calling. It sounded like he was getting closer.

Making one last turn, he saw what looked like a small pond shimmer in the darkness. As he got closer, he realized it was more of a moat, and in the center stood a white marble altar with a statue of Aphrodite behind it. He let out a sigh. He was at least in the middle of the maze. "Carter? Can you hear me?"

"Yes!"

"Listen, I'm in the center of the maze. Just stay where you are. I'm going to try going another direction."

"No, stay put. I think I'm nearby. I'm coming to you." She called back.

Jack stood and waited. He felt a huge weight lift off him. Carter was free and she was coming to him. Just the way that sounded made him sigh. While he waited, he moved closer to the water, trying to get a better look at the altar. His next step made a crunching sound, stopping him in his tracks. He looked down and found himself standing on a bone. Around him were the skeletal remains of several men. Swords, shields and helmets lay near the bodies. Jack wasn't sure what had caused this, but he knew it wasn't something he wanted to meet. He worried Carter would find it. He had to get her out of there. A sound caused him to turn quickly. "Carter?"

Sam stood about thirty feet away. She was wearing her BDU's again. "Jack! Oh thank heavens!" She ran to him and flung her arms around his neck. She began sobbing. "I was so scared. I thought you would be trapped in here and decided to come after you."

"How did you get free?" He asked, his arms automatically wrapping around her .

She shook her head and buried it in the side of his neck. She felt so good against him he pulled her close and leaned in. He could smell her hair. I smelled…wrong. Jack pushed her away and took a good look. Her eyes were blue, but not quite the right shade.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Sam asked, reaching up to touch his face. He grabbed her wrist.

"You. You're wrong. You're not Carter," he accused her.

She looked at him confused. "What? Of course I am. This maze has just messed with your head somehow." She tried to touch him again, but Jack held her wrist tightly as he shook his head.

"You're not Carter. You smell wrong and your eyes aren't the right blue."

"Jack, I've been running for what feels like hours. I'm sweaty and dirty, of course I don't smell wonderful." Part of him wanted to believe her, but he'd been with Carter, the real Carter, through many things and no matter how dirty or sweaty she was, she still smelled like, well, Carter. "And my eyes are the wrong shade? Jack, it's so dark it's amazing you can even tell they're blue. I'm me, Jack. You have to believe me."

He was so tempted to believe her. Her arguments made perfect, logical sense, which was pure Carter, but… "You called me Jack," he said.

Sam laughed lightly. "That's your name."

"But _you_ never call me Jack. I'm 'Sir,' remember? Your commanding officer."

Sam immediately changed into a ghostly pale woman with a beautiful face. "You've found me out." She smiled. "You want this Carter though, but for some reason you cannot have her. You feel strongly for her, yet you hold yourself back. I can be her. I can be anyone you want. If you stay with me, you can have your 'Carter.'" She shimmered slightly and once again Carter was standing in front of him. She stepped close so quickly he almost didn't see her move. Her mouth pressed against his, warm and demanding. Jack's lips parted involuntarily, allowing her tongue to slip in. He pulled her closer, pressing her into his body. Carter. His Carter. His beautiful Carter. His mind and senses whirled. He wanted nothing more than to drown in her. This was what he wanted for so long. He would stay here with her and never worry again. His head spun. Her hand stroked the back of his neck, causing a chill to run down his spine. Suddenly his hazy mind came back to him. No, no, this wasn't Carter. He pushed her away, wiping his mouth.

"No!" He yelled. "You're not Carter."

Instantly Carter dissolved. The pale woman he'd seen was back, her eyes fierce. "You dare reject me?" She instantly grew taller; her teeth became fangs and her body turned into a huge snake that bore a striking resemblance to a Goa'uld. "You will pay for this. Very few who rejected me lived to tell the tale." She struck out at him, causing him to trip over one of the bodies and crash down onto the ground. "Do you see them?" She taunted as she slithered over the bodies, drawing closer. "They rejected me too and did not get away. You shall now join them in turning to dry dust and your precious Carter will die too." She laughed as she lashed out again. Her tail flicked in the air. Jack felt it whip across his face, leaving a deep gash. He scooted backward, trying to gain some footing. He felt something cold against his hand; it was a sword. He grasped it tightly and waited. The snake-woman reared up and came at him with fierce speed. Just as she was above him, he pulled the sword up and thrust it into her body. She screeched in pain and drew back. He stood, grabbing another sword discarded as he did. "What have you done?" She shrieked. Her body writhed and she became the woman again, her hands pressed against the heavily bleeding wound in her stomach. She looked up at Jack in surprise. "No. No, I thought it was impossible." She said softly. "I have been trapped here for many, many years in service to the goddess, her prisoner for being born beautiful. You have finally set me free." She crumpled to the ground. Jack's instinct was to help her, but he knew this could be yet another trick. Looking up at him with her pale eyes she sighed and whispered. "Thank you." He watched as a white smoke swirled around her. In an instant she was gone and the scaly remnants of the large snake lay where she had been.

Jack's breathing was hard. He had blood on one arm, his face was gashed and he had several other cuts from his run in with those damn thorny vines, not to mention the lovely stings that were now pale welts. He was tired of this. He wanted to finish up, get Carter and go home. Picking up one of the swords, just in case he needed it, he leapt across the water, landing to stand in front of the altar where many offerings were scattered; beads, cups, bowls, charms, tattered scraps of cloth and what had probably been flowers at one time but had long turned to dust. He briefly wondered how the other men had gotten past that snake thing, but decided he didn't really care. He looked back at the offerings. Adrastos had told him he had to offer up something that reminded him of Carter. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out one of the two small, flat pebbles he carried with him. He turned it over several times and thought back to when he got it.

_/flashback/_

Jack had had enough watching Daniel go gaga over some rocks with squiggly writing all over them. He decided to walk down to the pond they'd passed on their way. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he knew Carter was there. Nope, nothing at all. He got to the edge of the trees and spotted her standing on the small shore, tossing pebbles. He considered joining her, but decided to just stand and watch. The sunlight made her hair shine golden and gave her skin a warm glow. He wanted to capture her loveliness in his mind and carry it with him. Taking a deep sigh, he started to feel a bit like a stalker and decided it was time to make his presence known. He smiled when she tossed another flat pebble and let out a mild expletive when it sank. "You know, sinking is what happens to rocks in water."

Sam grinned and his heart did that weird thing it always did when she smiled. He was worried there just might be something wrong with it and considered having it checked out, but immediately dismissed the idea as it meant Frasier would hook him up to a lot of machines and cluck over him like a mother hen. He'd had enough of that to last more than one lifetime.

"I'm trying to get it to skip before it sinks," she told him, tossing another pebble that did nothing more than cause ripples in the water as it too sank.

"You're throwing them wrong." He told her. "You have to fling them from the side, not toss them like a baseball." Picking up a smooth pebble, he demonstrated, getting three skips before it finally sank. "See?"

Sam raised her eyebrows. "Impressive. Think you can do it again though?" Her voice was teasing.

"Carter, Carter, Carter. You should know never to doubt your commanding officer." He tossed another pebble that skipped four times. Jack smiled at her.

She tried again, but failed. "Care to help me out, Sir?" She held up a pebble.

Jack walked behind her and took her wrist in his hand. The touch made him momentarily forget what he was doing.

"Sir?"

He shook his head. "Just calculating the angle," he said sheepishly. "You'd think that gigantic brain of yours would be able to do that with no problems. Here." He lowered her hand a bit and pulled it out to the side. "You have to keep your hand down and turned to the side, then you pull back and let it fly." He let go of her wrist and nodded his head indicating she should throw it. He heard her take a deep breath then let it fly. It skipped once. "And there you go." He told her proudly.

"I can't believe it worked."

Jack scowled at her. "Doubting me again, Major?"

"Absolutely not, Sir. I've completely learned my lesson. I'm just surprised that I actually did it."

They skipped stones a little longer and he told her how his dad and grandfather taught him to do one summer at the cabin. They'd spent a all morning practicing, seeing who could get the most skips. Jack smiled at the memory, realizing he had never told anyone about that before, not even Sara.

"Well," he said, to cover up his momentary lapse "we should probably be heading back."

Sam tossed one more pebble and turned back toward the ruins. Jack watched her walk away. _Story of my life_, he thought ruefully. He took a deep breath, reminding himself not to wallow in pity. Before joining her he looked down at the ground and quickly snatched up two smooth pebbles, tucking them into his pocket, to remind him of this almost perfect moment.

_/end flashback/_

Jack looked down at the pebble in his hand. He hated to part with it, but if would help free Carter, he'd do so. Hell, he'd slash his wrists and dump every ounce of blood he had on the altar if it would free Carter. He carefully placed the pebble, thinking again of her smile. The moment he removed his hand, a wind blew up around him. Jack held up the sword, unsure of what was coming next. The hedges behind the altar began moving.. He stared at the hedges, waiting, but nothing came out. Instead, they seemed to be parting. Row after row opened up a passageway until he could see Daniel, Teal'c and Adrastos standing on the other side. He didn't realize how deeply he'd gone into the hedge. They had to be at least a hundred yards away. He started to move toward them when the water from the moat whirled up, making a funnel around him. He touched the water with his hand and immediately drew it back. The water was fierce and stinging. If he wanted out, he'd have to run through it. Jack closed his eyes, brought his arms up to protect his face and ran straight into the wall of water. It made the sting of the bees feel like licks from a new puppy. It lasted only a fraction of a second, but felt like it sliced every part of him. Once through the water, he continued to run through the hedge opening quickly, as he was worried the hedges might grow back together before he could get out. He could see the men waving him on. Daniel tried to run in to the hedge, but Teal'c pulled him back. The moment Jack stepped foot on the outside of the hedge, it grew back, closing again. The sun was starting to set in what he assumed was the West, but you could never tell on these crazy planets. He had gone into the maze early in the morning and couldn't believe how long he had been gone. Time, along with light and sound were apparently different inside.

"Jack! Thank god. Are you okay? You look like hell," Daniel said, grabbing him by the arm and steadying him.

Jack, who had leaned over, placing his hands on his knees while he caught his breath, looked up at Daniel. "Thanks."

"You do look rather worse for the wear, O'Neill. I believe you require medical attention." Teal said, concern written on his face.

He shook his head. "We can deal with that later. Just give me a minute."

Daniel helped Jack sit on the ground. "I'm assuming it wasn't just a simple maze?"

Jack grimaced. "Ya think?" He glanced up at Adrastos. "You could have warned me."

"I could not. Your woman would have shattered the moment I spoke. It is the rule." He said. "I think perhaps you would not want that."

"No, I suppose not," Jack agreed. "Tell me, did you finish the maze? And if you did, how did you get past that snake woman? "

Adrastos nodded. "I did indeed complete this trial. I simply outran her to the altar and placed my item on before she could strike. I'm very fast."

Jack thought Adrastos must have the speed of a cheetah. "Sounds easier than what I went through. Thanks for the…well, whatever was in the bag. It came in handy."

Adrastos nodded. "We should go. You must be in the temple before the moon rises or all is for naught."

Jack was not looking forward to the hike back up the hill, but set off at a brisk pace, his body aching and his mind tired. He tried not to think about how it had felt to kiss Carter. Or not Carter as the case may be. His mind was a jumble of feelings and he needed to get them under control.

When the temple was in sight, glimmering under a pale moon that was riding higher in the sky, Jack sped up, running through the doorway. _Carter?_

_Didn't move a muscle, Sir._

He smiled, relieved to hear her again. _You've been hanging out with me too long, Major._ He walked closer until he stood in front of her.

_You look awful, Sir._

_So I've been told. You guys are not good for my self-esteem._

_What happened? _She asked, her concern coming through in his mind.

_Ah, you know, typical day; nearly got crushed to death by some nasty rose bushes, got stung by some enormous bees, slapped by a wall of water, kissed a snake, ran so much I thought my knees were going to explode._

_It sounds awful. I'm sorry you had to…wait, you kissed a snake?_

_Sure did. She wasn't a bad kisser either._

_Sir, that's kind of gross._

_She wasn't in snake form when she kissed me she was- _he stopped himself. He could tell Carter that the snake was pretending to be her when they kissed and that he had almost given in. He felt pressure in his mind. Sam was trying to see what he'd seen. _Hey, stop that. It gives me a headache._

_Oh, sorry, Sir. If you'd just tell me, I wouldn't have to try that. Your mind is a mess, by the way._

_Well, gee, thanks, Carter. If it's all right with you, I think I'll go get cleaned up._

_Sir?_

_Yes, Carter?_

_Thank you, _she said simply.

_You know I'm always here for you, no matter what._

Sam watched the Colonel walk slowly to his bag and dig out a first aid kit. Teal'c came over to help him bind the gash on his arm and clean the scratches all over his face. He'd been through a lot for her today and she felt huge measure of guilt. She pondered what she'd seen in his mind before he snapped it shut. The snake or woman or whatever it was, had tried to fool Jack, by taking her own form. When they'd kissed, it had been her he was kissing. She thought about the implications of that and knew a flash of jealousy. She gave herself a mental shake; jealous of a snake, good grief. Still, she wished she knew exactly what his lips felt like on hers.

**TBC**

**BTW, 'Guest' I wish you had a screen name so I could PM you and ask if you're reading my note files! Stop giving stuff away! )**

**Tel nok shock and Lois4Kent, your encouragement is much appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not my characters**

**A/N: This was originally part of Chapter 5, but it seemed like it needed its own space. **

**Warning: Sweetness and fluff ahead**

**This has not been beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

_You're awfully quiet over there_, Jack said later that night after the others, except Teal'c, who was on watch, had gone to bed_._

_Shouldn't you be asleep, Colonel?_

_To be honest, I'm pretty sure I should be dead, yet here I am. So, why so quiet?_

_Just thinking, Sir._

_You do that a lot._

Sam wished she could smile_. Can't help it. It's what I do._

_Yeah, yeah. Hey, why is it that you seem to be able to get into my mind, but I can't get into yours?_

_I don't know. Maybe it only works one way. Besides, why would you want to be in my head?_

_Just to see how it works. Are there really gears in there? Maybe a little man with a bunch of levers behind a curtain? Of course, it would be fun to try and ferret out all your little secrets too. _He told her.

_I don't have secrets, Sir._

Jack snorted. _Uh, huh. And I know exactly what you're talking about every time you open your mouth. Of course, you have secrets. Hey, why don't you tell me one?_

_I don't think you'd be interested in any of my secrets, Sir. I'm kind of boring._

_C'mon, Carter, there has to be something. You weren't always Air Force Officer Carter. _Jack cajoled.

Sam thought for a long moment_. Oh, fine. _

_It had better be juicy, _he told her. _I've had a bitch of a day. What with all that snake kissing._

She was glad at that moment that she couldn't blush. _When I was seventeen, I let my best friend pierce my belly button._

Jack sat up and looked back at her_. I misjudged you, Major. What did your dad think about that? And do you still wear a belly ring?_

Sam suddenly got a weird feeling from him and took a quick peek in his mind getting in and out before he realized it. He was picturing her with a naval ring. She smiled to herself_. My dad nearly had a stroke when he saw it. Of course I'd tried to hide it, but one day I was reaching for something on a shelf and my shirt slid up. He yelled forever about the dangers of infection and my image and a whole host of other things. It was kind of a done deal though._

_So, do you still wear it? _He asked.

_No. By the time I got to college I had gotten over it, plus it wasn't exactly Air Force issue. I haven't even thought about it for years until now._

Jack chuckled. She liked the sound of it in her head. It was warm and soothing. _You always manage to surprise me, Carter._

_I try, Sir._

_You still okay in there? You know, relatively speaking._

_Fine. Still cold, but otherwise fine._

Jack shimmied out of his sleeping back. He rummaged in his pack and pulled out what looked like silver foil. Here, he wrapped a space blanket around her, tying it around her neck. He arranged it so that she it covered most of her lower body. _I don't know that it will help, but at least you're not quite so exposed now. I'm sorry I didn't think of it sooner._

If Sam could have cried, she would have bawled like a baby_. Sir, that's…_She didn't know what to say. His kindness touched her very soul.

Jack drew a finger along her cheek. _Good night, Carter. I've got to get my beauty sleep. I may have to kiss more snakes tomorrow and I want to look my best. _

_Good night, Sir. _

Sam watched him curl back up in his sleeping bag and waited until she was sure he was asleep, then she concentrated on his mind. Images flashed though at whirlwind speed. She could hardly keep up. She hadn't been lying when she told him his brain was a mess. There was so much information packed in there it was almost astounding. Colonel O'Neill played at being dumb, but what she saw in his mind showed her he was far more intelligent than even she suspected. He wasn't in a deep sleep yet so images continued to whirl. She saw his flashes of his childhood, battles he'd been part of as a younger soldier, the crippling pain of Charlie's funeral, the first time they met at the SGC. The images began to slow as he sunk deeper into sleep and Sam found that she wished she could see more of what went on in the mind of this very complex and very interesting man. Several images of her wavered slowly. She saw herself in the field, running from Jaffa, laughing with planet natives and lying in the infirmary. Another image formed that she was sure he'd never seen. She was lying on the dock at what she assumed was his cabin in a bikini, with a naval ring twinkling in the sun. He was dreaming of her! Sam pulled out of his mind. She would have loved to have stayed, but knew she was seeing things that would embarrass them both if he knew. She was also more than a little concerned about what she would see if she stayed in the dreams. Not because it would anger her, but because seeing what might have been if things were different would only upset her. She sighed and simply watched as he slept. His face relaxed and a light smile played across his lips. The urge to see exactly where the dream would lead was strong, but she resisted.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Only non-SG1 characters are mine.**

**A/N: Thank you all once again for your gracious words. Even if I have not responded personally, I promise I have read them all. **

**This has not been beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Reviews always welcome.**

* * *

"I've got to do what?" Jack all but yelled. They were standing at the base of a cliff, staring up at a massive waterfall.

Adrastos stared at Jack blankly. He'd just explained the next trial and the older man seemed to think it insane. Perhaps it was, he thought to himself, but it was the only way.

"Jack, you need to calm down." Daniel said, soothingly.

"Calm down? Daniel, I'm supposed to climb the cliff under the waterfall and you want me to calm down? Do you see how high that waterfall is? Do you know what kind of pressure the water carries? One wrong move and Carter and I are both dead." Jack had had a surprisingly good night's sleep after yesterday's success, and felt fairly confident that morning as he ate. When they'd followed Adrastos for a long hike in the predawn light across the island, down to the rocky shores below and learned about the next trial though, all his confidence fled. If he was very lucky, he might keep his breakfast from following. "You have got to be kidding!"

"Many men succeeded in scaling the Falls of Eternity, Colonel O'Neill," Adrastos assured him. "Many men even older than you."

_Even older than me_, Jack thought. _Well, that makes me feel so much better._ "Well, thank you for that. Now, how the hell am I supposed to do this?"

Teal'c walked toward the falls and disappeared behind the curtain of water. The others followed getting soaked in the process. "I believe that while it is treacherous, you can certainly scale the rock face. There are many hand and foot holds."

Jack followed Teal'c's line of vision. There were several indentations in the cliff face. Jack had scaled cliff in the past and was a good climber, but the water added a level of danger that did nothing to make him feel any better. "Okay, let's say I actually make it up this damn thing, then what?"

"You find the cup of the goddess, fill it with water and bring it to the temple."

"Oh, you make it sound so simple." Jack said. "What should I expect to attack me this time?"

"Nothing. The climb itself is challenge enough. And of course you must pick the right cup."

Jack let out an annoyed groan. "So, yesterday I was Harry Potter and today I'm Indiana Jones. Fantastic. Can I be Homer Simpson tomorrow? I would kick ass at a lounging around eating donuts challenge." Adrastos didn't understand his joke. Jack waved it off. "So, I'm guessing you can't tell me what this cup looks like?"

Adrastos shook his head. "You must figure that out on your own. There is a cup for each of the gods and godlings, but you must bring down only the cup of the goddess, Aphrodite."

"False goddess," Teal'c reminded him. Adrastos merely rolled his eyes.

Jack motioned them away from the water so he didn't have to shout to be heard. "Daniel? What've you got in your little bag of archaeology tricks to help me out? What should I look for?"

"Is that allowed?" Daniel asked Adrastos who was kicking pebbles along the beach, looking haunted.

He looked up startled. "I'm not certain, but since you can't tell him exactly which cup, I do not see a problem."

Jack clapped his hands together. "Great! So Danny, you now have what you've always wanted. I have to listen to one of your little lectures. I don't have much time though, considering I have to scale Mount Olympus here, so make it brief."

"Um, well, let me think, Aphrodite was associated with many symbols. You want to look for something that is associated with the ocean; dolphins, seashells, seahorses. Other symbols included bees-"

"Met them yesterday," Jack mumbled. "Not a fan."

"Mirrors, apples," Daniel continued as though Jack hadn't spoken. "Swans, roses, gold, pearls-"

Jack flapped a hand. "Okay, okay. My brain is going to explode."

"Oh, and especially aquamarines," Daniel said quickly. "It's sort of a bluish green jewel."

"I know what an aquamarine is, professor."

Daniel smiled. "Sorry, habit. I just want you to have as much information as possible."

"And I appreciate it." Jack put his hand on Daniel's shoulder and squeezed gently. They were unlikely friends, but he always knew Daniel had his back, even when they disagreed.

Adrastos looked at the sun, which was by now fully above the horizon. "You should get started, Colonel O'Neill. You have until the sun once again hits the horizon to get the cup to the temple."

Jack shed his pack and vest. He was fairly certain they would only get in his way. Sitting down, he pulled off his boots and socks. He rummaged around in his pack and pulled out some gauze from his med kit.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked.

Jack began wrapping the arch of his foot with the bandages and circling it around his ankle. His toes and heels were both exposed. "I can't climb in my boots with all that water. I need to be able to grip onto the rock with my toes, but I also want to protect the bottom of my feet." He finished wrapping them and rummaged again in his pack. He pulled out a pair of gloves and the scissors from his med kit. "Man, this is my favorite pair of gloves. I hate to do this." He snipped off the top part of each of the gloves' fingers and slid them on. He flexed his hands.

"You are a very clever man, Colonel O'Neill." Adrastos told him.

"Now there's something I just don't hear that often," Jack quipped. His stomach was in knots and his breakfast was threatening to escape again, but he tried not to let it show. "So, climb, cup, come down, water and done. Got it."

Teal'c rummaged around in his own pack. He pulled out a coil of rope and several metal objects. "O'Neill, I believe these may aid you in your descent. You may find an area to drive the stake in or something at the top to tie the rope off." He handed the items over.

"I didn't think I could take our stuff on the tests?" Jack asked, looking at the items in his hand.

Raising an eyebrow, Teal'c looked at Adrastos. "I'm assuming your people had rope?"

"Yes," he replied indignantly. "We were not primitive."

"Of course not," Jack said. He used one of the carabineers to clip the rope to his belt, along with the two stakes. "Thanks T. You weren't some kind of Jaffa Boy Scout by any chance were you?"

"I was not."

Jack took a deep breath. "All right kids, 'once more unto the breach."

Teal'c, Daniel and Adrastos watched him disappear behind the rushing wall of water. "You think he knows that's Shakespeare?" Daniel asked.

"Of that I have no doubt, Daniel Jackson. O'Neill is a learned man, despite his outward affectations to the opposite." Teal'c said calmly. He was still staring at the spot where Jack had last been.

"Think he'll be okay?"

"Indeed." Teal'c gave his oft-used response, but was in fact quite concerned for his friend. He did not doubt his abilities, but yesterday had been hard and tiring and today was certain to prove the same. "Best of luck, my brother," he whispered.

Jack looked up at the wall and decided this Aphro chick was a completely sadistic bitch. If she weren't already dead, he'd take great pleasure in choking the very life out of her.

Hoisting himself up on the large rocks, Jack began his slow climb. Teal'c had been right, there were quite a few hand and foot holds, but the water made them slick and many were slippery from algae growing deep inside them. More than once his hand came out a gross shade of green. A few weird, hearty tree things grew out of the rock face and were strong enough to hold his weight. He used them for holds as much as possible, as it was easier on his hands and feet, making sure to test them before putting his full weight on them. Twice he'd pulled smaller branches out of the rock face and they tumbled below.

Time passed slowly, but Jack continued to climb, muscles screaming the further up he went and water beating down on him. In some places the rock curved slightly inward and it was a mere trickle, but at other time, he was under a torrent that beat on him unmercifully. He spat out mouthfuls of water and kept climbing. There were times when he wasn't sure he was going to make in another foot. _Carter_, the thought, every time his body wanted to give up. He pictured her face, smiling at him, her eyes shining. _Give me strength, Carter._

He looked down and then up, realizing he was about half way up the cliff. He could do it. He would do it, even if he had to use his teeth to grind into the rock face to pull himself to the top.

One hour later Jack thought he might have to resort to his teeth. Ever muscle hurt, his fingers were scraped and his toes a bloody mess. With each inch he cursed every Goa'uld in the known and unknown universe.

Stopping to rest for the third time, he dug his hands and feet into strong crevices and rested against the rock. He was breathing hard, sweat mingled with the water that poured over his head. He only had a few more feet to go, but the closer he got to the top, the more slippery it became and the harder is was to climb. Slipping one hand into a tight crevice, Jack tried to pull himself up when the ledge his foot was on crumbled causing him to lose balance and slide down the face of the cliff. Scrambling to find a purchase, he scraped his fingers against the sharp rock. "No!" He yelled above the roar of the water. He continued to plummet, but was suddenly halted when the rope attached to his side snagged on one of the branches sticking out of the cliff. He banged roughly into the rock, smacking his head in the process. He felt dizzy and heaved in pain. His arm hurt like hell, his palms were now raw and he was fairly certain he'd broken at least one toe. He'd also slid at least 50 feet down. "Godammit!" He roared. When he got to the ground, he had a few choice words for Adrastos. He also planned to give Teal'c the biggest bear hug he could manage with aching muscles. If not for T and his gear, Jack would now be a broken heap on the rocks below.

Untangling himself from the branches, and wiping water out of his eyes, Jack began climbing again. He went a little slower but finally around 15 feet from the top of the cliff he came to a cave carved into the side. Hauling himself over the edge, he flopped on his aching back. He felt like he could lie there and sleep for hours. Unfortunately, he and Carter didn't have that kind of time. Panting, he rolled onto his side, pushed himself up and stumbled further inside the cave. Around 10 feet in, he saw yet another statue to the vain Aphrodite carved from the rock itself. He had the urge to flip her the bird. Below the statue was a matching slab covered in cups. "Where's the Grail Knight when you need him?" Jack grumbled.

He looked down at the array of cups. They were all ornate, no Carpenter's cups there, but he had no idea which one could possibly belong to Aphrodite. He picked 2 of them up and carried them to the front of the cave, where the light, while dim, we better than inside the cave and examined them. The first was covered in suns that held massive yellow stones in their centers it wasn't all that impressive as far as cups went in Jack's opinion. He immediately discarded it as a possibility, along with the second. While it was heavier and much more impressive, covered in jewels, it had lightening bolts on it. While Jack didn't remember all he'd learned in school about Greece, he was fairly certain lightening bolts were associated with Zeus. He carried them back to the slab and began the process again with two more cups. He did this over and over. How many Greek gods were there, anyway? He carried two more to the cave front and examined them. "Bingo," he said. The cup was gold and the base designed to look like clamshells connected together. Around the rim of the cup delicate vines were carved, and on the cup itself were dolphins. He supposed this could have belonged to whatever the sea god was called, but what really clenched it was the large aquamarine that formed the eye of each dolphin. "Thank you, Daniel." Jack took off his BDU jacket and T-shirt. Wrapping the cup in the T-shirt, he made a bag with a length of the rope he cut from the coil on his side, and secured it to his belt. He'd be dammed if he climbed all that way just drop the cup on the way down. Pulling back on his BDU top, he tried to drive the stakes into the ground, but the rock was too solid. Frustrated, he looked back at the statue and scowled, but an idea began to form as he looked at the smiling face. Walking over to it, he pushed with all his might. The statue didn't budge so much as a centimeter. He tried again and again and still there was no give. "And now, you bitch, you're going to help me get out of here."

Jack tied the rope around the base of the statue, securing it with several complicated knots and then tossed the remainder of the rope over the side of the cliff. Lying on his stomach, he looked over the ledge. The rope barely made it half way down the side, but it was better than nothing. Clipping the carabineers on, he gave the statue an insolent salute and lowered himself over the side.

The urge to go quickly gnawed at him, but in the interest of safety, he forced himself to move slowly. It was certainly much quicker than had he had to go down by his hands though. When he came to the bottom of the rope, he detached himself and carefully began his descent by hand. It was slow going, but eventually he felt his feet on the large boulders at the base of the waterfall. He sat for a moment just resting. The mist from the waterfall felt chilly and he feared it was getting close to evening. Filling the cup with water, he walked out of the deluge toward his friends.

Teal'c and Daniel stood from their vigil on the sand when Jack came walking out. He was dripping wet and once again covered in blood. "Oh, thank god," Daniel said. Did you get it the cup?"

"After all that, this had better be the right one."

Jack held the cup out to Daniel who took it reverently his eyes alight with pleasure. "This is definitely it! Look at the craftsmanship. How many others were up there? What did they look like?"

Shaking his head, Jack waved off the questions he knew Daniel would ask. "Not now. We have to get to the temple." The sun was sinking low in the sky, giving the blue water and orange tint and they still had a long walk back. Jack tried to put his boots back on, but thought better of it when his toes reminded him how very bloody they were.

"T," Jack said, clapping the large man on the back. "You saved my life. If it hadn't been for that rope, some fish would be feasting on O'Neill stew tonight."

Teal'c inclined his head. "I am glad that I was able to assist you, O'Neill."

Jack looked around. "Hey, where's our good friend?"

Daniel shook his head. "He left right after you did. I'm assuming he went back to the temple."

"Well, let's go find out." Tired though he was, Jack sped up when the temple was insight. They had at least two hours left before sunset.

_Sir! _He heard Carter say when he entered. _What happened? Are you okay?_

_Ah, you know, nothing a couple of cases of beer and a solid week of sleep won't take care of. _

Sam was truly shocked by what she saw. In addition to the gashes and scratches from yesterday, Colonel O'Neill was now covered in growing purple bruises and his fingertips and toes were caked in dried blood. _You can't keep doing this_, she told him.

_I don't have a choice. _

_Yes, Sir, you do. _

_Not an option. I'm not going to leave you here to crumble like you never existed._

_But you're going to kill yourself in the process of trying to save me and then we'll both die. _

_I don't care, Major!_

_Well, I do! _She fired back in the same tone.

_Carter, _he sighed. _I will not willingly let you die, not if there's even the smallest chance I can prevent. _

_But-_

_No, buts, Carter. I'm going to get you out of here. You are too important. You're too important to the team. _He hesitated before adding faintly_, You're too important to me. Got it?_

Sam wanted to shake her head at his stubbornness, but at the same time was thrilled at his quiet declaration_. Yes, Sir._

_Now, where is that damned Adrastos? I've got some things I'd like to say._

_Sir, _she said softly_. Go easy on him._

_What?! Go easy on him? Do you know what kind of day I've had? He told me this would be easy. Ha!_

_I think, I think this might be the challenge he failed._

_Oh, _was all he said.

_He's been back at his pallet all day and I'm pretty sure I heard him crying at one point._

Jack walked behind the dais to the area Adrastos had carved out for himself. There was a place for him to sleep, a small cooking area, a few personal items and the broken statue Jack had seen the day they arrived.

Adrastos had been staring at the statue, but looked up when he heard Jack. "You survived. I am glad."

Jack flopped down on a cushion. "Thanks. It wasn't easy."

"For me neither."

"Uh, listen, can I ask," Jack fumbled for the words. _Carter, what have you gotten me into? I don't like talking to people._

_Yes, you do. I've seen you do it a million times._

_I like yelling at people, not talking to them._

_Sir._

_Okay, okay._

Adrastos was looking at him strangely and Jack tapped his head a few times to indicate he had been talking to Carter. Adrastos nodded in understanding. "So, um, is this, was this the uh-"

"Task I failed?" Adrastos finished for him. "Yes." He looked back at the statue with tears shimmering in his eyes. "I made it to the top, but I chose the wrong cup. When I poured the water into the fountain, my Kalligenia shattered before my eyes. This is all I have left." He pointed to the statue lying on its side next to his pallet.

"I'm sorry," Jack said. "You must have been devastated."

Adrastos nodded. "Yes. I truly loved her. She was the son of the king of Lagonas. We were to be married and upon the death of my own father, become king and queen of my own polis. Losing her tore out my heart. I was not the only one to lose my beloved that week. There were at least six others. After that, the goddess did not come again and the people were too afraid to marry without her. There weren't that many women left anyway, and without the marriage rites, my people and the people of the surrounding polis's started dying off until there were none left. I was an old man by then, forty-two," he said proudly, causing Jack to grimace. "I decided I could not allow anyone else to suffer what we had and came to the temple. Even though it was forbidden for anyone but the goddess to drink from it, I began to drink from the Fountain of Eternity, as Daniel tells me it would be called in your language. I became young and strong again and as long as I continue to drink once a year, I will live. I have failed in my endeavor though and for that I'm truly sorry."

Jack stared at him for a moment, wondering what he would have done in Adrastos's place. The thought of having Carter smashed was almost too much to stomach. Would he be able to walk away from her? "Have you ever thought of destroying the temple?"

"Many times, but I am only one man. How would I accomplish such a feat?"

Jack smiled. "That we may be able to help you with once this whole mess is over."

_Sir,_ Carter said, _what would happen to him if we destroyed the temple?_

_Were you listening to that whole thing?_

_Well, you're only a few feet behind me, it's not like I can help it, but uh, if I concentrate, I can hear through you._

_I see, he said slowly. That's kind of weird. _

_No offense, Sir, but this whole situation is kind of weird. So, what about Adrastos?_

_I tell you what, once you're free, we'll let Adrastos decide for himself, okay?_

_Fair enough. Ask him about Kalligenia._

_What? Why?_

_Just do it._

_Fine. _Jack told her crabbily_. I'm going to come out this as touchy feely and Daniel if you don't stop._

He heard soft laughter in his head. _I doubt that, Sir._

"So, is that, was that her?" Jack nodded to the statue.

Adrastos smiled. "Yes. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen; more beautiful than even the goddess to me. She was brightness personified. We were betrothed as children to end a war between our lands, but as we grew up, we began to fall in love." His eyes roamed lovingly over the statue. "We wanted many children; wanted to bring peace to our lands. We wanted to be together forever." He looked ruefully at Jack. "I suppose in a way, we are, just not how we planned. I hope you and your Samantha end up differently."

Jack started to tell Adrastos once again that Carter was not his, but held his tongue. "Yeah, me too."

"You brought the cup?"

"Yes. Daniel is looking at it."

Adrastos stood. "You must bring it and pour the water into the fountain."

Jack retrieved the cup and he, along with Daniel and Teal'c walked to the fountain. "Just pour it in?" He asked. Adrastos nodded. _Carter_, he said, _if I got the wrong cup-_

_It won't matter. _

_It will to me._

_Please, just pour the water in. I can't stand the waiting. _

Taking one last look at her, Jack tipped the cup.

Adrastos smiled. "You chose the correct cup."

Letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, Jack smiled back.

_I knew you could do it, Sir._

_I didn't._

_Why is it that I always seem to have more faith in you than you have in yourself? _She asked.

_Because you're not as smart as everyone thinks you are? _

_That could very well be, but I will never lose my faith in you, Sir._

_That makes one of us._

_You should probably get cleaned up before some sort of infection sets in._

_As long as it's not in the shower. _He could feel her confusion again. _I'll tell you all about it another time._

**_TBC_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Only original characters are mine.**

**A/N: I'm so glad to see that you are all still enjoying this! Please read and review.**

**This has not been beta'd, so all mistakes are mine alone.**

* * *

Once again, Sam watched as the others slept. She was getting irritated at the lack of being able to control her own body. She wondered if she could somehow get her mind out for just a little while. Concentrating very hard, she envisioned herself floating above the floor. She envisioned her body; arms, legs, torso, head, hands and feet. Time had no meaning to her, so she had no idea how much had passed when she suddenly looked down and could see the statue. She'd done it. Her limbs were ghostly forms of her regular self. She focused on floating down to the floor. She came close several times before actually touching down. She laughed to herself. Touching down was a relative term. Her body wasn't solid, but she felt better lower to the ground than floating above it. She looked around. Adrastos was in his pallet with one hand resting on the arm of Kalligenia's statue. His story was heart breaking. He'd sacrificed so much to keep others from knowing his pain and she'd ruined it.

Turning away, she saw Daniel and the Colonel in their sleeping bags. Daniel had fallen asleep reading and his glasses were wildly askew on his face. The Colonel was sleeping so hard she would be surprised if a full-blown Jaffa attack could wake him. She walked to him and knelt by his side. He had left his sleeping bag unzipped, despite the fact that it was cold. She wondered if it was because his fingers were so bandaged up he couldn't maneuver it. A wave of guilt washed over her as she lookd at the bloodied bandages. Willing herself to lie down, she snuggled up to the Colonel. He shifted so that he was facing her instead of lying on his back. Sam smiled and reached up to stroke her hand through his hair. She wished she could do it in real life. The Colonel sucked in a breath and blew it out. "Carter," whispered. Sam was taken aback. He couldn't feel that could he? She did it again and his eyes flew open.

Jack blinked several times. "Carter?" he whispered.

She tried her voice, but found it didn't work, so resorted to their inner monologue. _You can see me? _

_Um, if that's you all weird and glowly next to me, then yes._

_Well, that's…odd._

_Very profound, Carter._

_I do my best, Sir._

_As glad as I am to see you not carved from marble, what are you doing here? With me, I mean._

Sam sat up. _I'm sorry, Sir. I just wanted to check on you. I'll go._

Jack tried to grab her wrist, but his hand passed right through her. _Okay, that was different._

Sam shrugged, trying not to feel disappointed. _Go back to sleep, Sir, I'll leave you be._

_Don't, _he said_. Stay with me. I feel at peace for the first time since this whole mess started._

_Sir, I don't think-_

_That's your problem Carter, you think too much. _When he could see her hesitation, he sat up too. _Look, it's not like you're really here, right? So it doesn't counts. Hell for all I know, I could be dreaming. _He looked around. _Of course if I'm dreaming, you'd think my mind would come up with a better locale. I'm not really a big fan of the whole ruined temple setting. Either way, stay. Just lie here for a while._

Sam let out a sigh. _If that's what you want, Colonel. It's the least I can do after all you've been through for me._

_Exactly. _He lay back down and patted the area next to him_. _ When she joined him, he smiled sleepily. _So, what brings you here?_

_I don't know. I was getting rather tired of just being._

_It wasn't my irresistible charm then?_

Sam laughed_. I suppose that could have something to do with it, Sir._

_Well, that's something, I guess. Now tell me, what's the real reason?_

_I'm worried about you. This is too difficult. Look at yourself, Sir. You're bloody and bruised and there's no telling what other kinds of injuries you have. _

_Carter, I've been through far worse, and for reasons far less important than you. _

_I don't know how I'll ever repay you for this._

_You don't have to, Carter. Just be there._

She stroked her hand over his hair_. I'm her. Now get some sleep. Who knows what you'll face tomorrow._

_Don't remind me. I'll probably have to battle a giant or go down a rabbit hole and have tea with a mad rabbit._

_Shhh…_

_You'll stay?_

_As long as you need me, Sir._

_Forever, I'll need you forever, _Jack mumbled as his eyelids fluttered closed. If Sam could feel her heartbeat, she was sure she would have felt it come to a complete stop. She watched his face and body relax as he fell into a deep, healing sleep. She'd watched him sleep many times on missions, but never this close. She stroked his hair a few more times watching his forehead crinkled and a ghost of a smile cross his face.

Sam lay there as long as she could, but it was getting more and more difficult to keep her concentration. She let out a sigh, knowing she had to go. She touched his hair one last time to see him smile, then leaned in to kiss him ever so lightly on the lips. He whispered her name and Sam felt that thing she'd been trying so very hard to keep a lid on slowly start to escape.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Only the non-SG-1 characters belong to me.**

**A/N: Again, I appreciate your comments. I've never had so many reviews. If I haven't responded personally, please forgive me. Real life keeps getting in my way.**

**This was originally part of what will be the next chapter, but in order to keep it from being quite so long, I decided to split it up. This is mostly set up. The next challenge will come soon.**

**Note: This has not been beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Jack woke the next morning feeling odd. He rolled over and groaned. His muscles were less than pleased after yesterday's exertion. Lying still, he let them relax, promising them at least a few days off and some serious time in one of the hot tubs in the physical therapy room when they got back to Earth. His mind wandered until it landed upon something that he couldn't quite explain. He'd been talking to Carter, which wasn't unusual in and of itself, they talked a lot, but it had been…in his sleeping bag? Well, that was…what? Weird? Yes. Unexpected? Yes. A little exciting? Absolutely.

Carefully lifting his head, he looked over at the statue of his 2IC. _Carter?_ He said. _You there?_

_Where else would I be, Sir? _She responded. _Everything okay?_

Jack shook his foggy head_. I-I don't know. I, you, we, um…_

_That was incredibly articulate, Colonel._

_Sorry. I'm trying to get my thoughts together. It's like trying to catch sand in a sieve. I guess I just had weird dreams. _

_Like what?_

_You were…wait, that wasn't a dream was it?_

_No, Sir._ Sam felt a stab of fear. What if she'd done the wrong thing and now he was regretting it?

Jack glanced up at her, his eyes warm. _Thank you._

_For what, Sir?_

_For being there. I really…needed…um, well, just thanks. _He stood, pulling his gaze away in embarrassment. He realized they were alone. _Hey,_ w_here is everyone?_

_Daniel got up a while ago and is presumably brewing coffee somewhere. I haven't seen Teal'c since he and Daniel traded watch, and Adrastos left sometime in the early morning hours._

Jack winced with each step he took. His arms and legs felt a good fifty years older than they had just a few days ago. He kept himself fit, but these trials were almost more than his body could handle.

_Sir?_

_Yes, Carter?_

_I'm scared._

Jack stopped and changed directions. He walked until he stood directly in front of her. _I know, and I promise it won't be much longer. _He had no idea what it must be like for her, trapped inside that marble shell. How she had kept from going bonkers was a testament to her strength of character and he admired her all the more for it.

_I'm not scared for me. I'm scared for you. _Her voice was soft in his head.

_Carter, I'm fine, _he said a bit more sharply than he intended. Taking a deep breath he lowered his tone_. Sorry. It's nice to have someone care about me, it's been a long time, but trust me, I'm fine._

_Sir, you've always had people care about you._

He smiled wryly. _Well, yeah, but I mean for my physical health, not my mental health. Now, I've got to get to it. Who knows what insanity is in store for me today?_

_Maybe you'll get a green witch and flying monkeys._

_Some lollipop toting munchkins would be good. I tend to get a bit peckish._

* * *

"What is it with this chick and water?" Jack asked when they stood once again along a beach. They'd gone the opposite direction from the day before, and the beach was made of white sand instead of small pebbles. Despite the pale sand, it seemed gloomier than the other areas they'd seen so far. He did not think it boded well for his day.

"Well, Aphrodite was born of the sea foam, so she's always been associated with water. In fact, Aphro, in ancient Greek, roughly translates to 'out of or from foam.'" Daniel said.

Jack looked from the water at Teal'c who merely shrugged. Turning back to Daniel, he asked, "How exactly is one born of foam?"

"Well, there are a few legends, the most popular being that Uranus, who was the sky god, who was a pretty nasty guy. He was what we now call a Primordial God. Uranus's wife, Gaia, sent their son, Cronos, who was one of the Titans, to murder him with a sickle. When Cronos did, he also chopped off Uranus's genitals and threw them into the sea. Aphrodite was born of the foam his genitals created."

Jack exchanged looks with Teal'c. "Now that's just gross."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

Daniel grinned. "Yeah, well, the Greeks were colorful in their myths."

Jack's nose crinkled up. "That's not the word I would use for it. Sick, twisted, bizarre, psychopathic, yes; colorful, no."

"I have not heard this story," Adrastos told them. He'd come back to the temple while they were eating breakfast, carrying two large sacks. "I'm afraid I must agree with Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c. It is rather unsettling."

"I wonder if your people would have been so anxious to worship her if they knew the myth of her birth." Teal'c said.

Jack flapped his hand around. "That's neither here nor there now. Tell me what wonders await me today."

Adrastos pointed out to a small island about two clicks from the shore. Low hanging, gray clouds hovered around it, making it look less than friendly. "You have until sunset to swim to the island and then board a boat on the other side. You must take the boat to the next island, where you will find a large pool fed by a river. At the bottom of the pool, you must find a pearl the size of an egg. Bring the pearl back with you."

"A pearl as large as an egg? What kind of egg? Quail? Chicken? Emu?" Jack asked.

"Peregrine."

"Obviously," Jack quipped irritably. "So, the size of my thumb?"

"Jack, you know what a peregrine is?"

Jack just rolled his eyes. "Okay, so, any idea what's going to attack me in the water? Sharks?"

Adrastos shook his head. "I'm unsure of this creature, shark, but we have to my knowledge never had anyone attacked by fish in our waters. Not even on the trials."

"Ah-ha," Jack wagged a finger at him. "You haven't had anyone attacked by fish, but what about other creatures?"

"Jack, you know he can't tell you." Daniel said, earning a scowl from him.

Adrastos held up two coins. "You will need these."

"What for?"

Daniel looked at Adrastos sharply. "To pay Charon?"

"Charon?" Jack raised his eyebrows. All he needed was another run in with some whack job Goa'uld.

"Charon is the ferryman in Greek mythology. He ferried people across the River Styx and delivered them into the Underworld."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jack said. "The Underworld? I've got to go-"

Adrastos raised a hand to stop Jack mid-tirade. "No, you misunderstand. You must toss one coin in the water to make the boat appear to take you and then again to bring you back."

Jack and Daniel let out a breath. "Well, that's good news. I didn't bring my good Underworld clothes, and you know how I hate to be underdressed. So, that's it then?"

"Yes, for the trial."

"But there is more?" Teal'c asked.

Adrastos shrugged. "I have never partaken in this trial, so what is there, I cannot say, but I am certain it can't be as simple as it sounds."

"Of course not," Jack said. He began stripping off his clothing until he was down to his boxers and t-shirt. The heavy BDU material would weigh him down. He wished he could wear his boots to cover his feet, but they would be heavy and he wasn't sure his legs could take the extra weight.

Seeing Jack look at his feet, Adrastos sat down on the sand and removed his sandals. "Here," he held them out to Jack. "They will offer you some measure of protection on the land."

"Thank you," Jack told him, grateful for the offer. They were a little tight, but manageable.

He waded out into the water, which was surprisingly chilly. "Daniel, I want you to check in with Weir and let her know our progress. Tell her we should hopefully be home in a day or two."

"Will do," Daniel said. "Good luck."

"Be safe, my friend," Teal'c said as Jack moved further out into the water.

"You know, me, T. Safety first." Jack dove into the water and began his long swim.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Only non-SG-1 characters are mine.**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews and pm's! You guys are amazing. Thanks especially to bluemoonmaverick for making me get off my bum and get moving on getting this task on paper (or computer as the case may be. :)**

**This task is really, really long, so I'm splitting it up into 2 (or possibly 3 chapters). Poor Jack. **

**Review please and let me know what you think!**

* * *

"What is it with this chick and water?" Jack asked when they stood once again along a beach. They'd gone the opposite direction from the day before, and the beach was made of white sand instead of small pebbles. The beach seemed gloomier than the other areas they'd seen so far. He did not think it boded well for his day.

"Well, Aphrodite was born of the sea foam, so she's always been associated with water. In fact, Aphro, in ancient Greek, roughly translates to 'out of or from foam.'" Daniel said.

Jack looked from the water at Teal'c who merely shrugged. Turning back to Daniel, he asked, "How exactly is one born of foam?"

"Well, there are a few legends, the most popular being that Uranus, who was the sky god, who was a pretty nasty guy. He was what we now call a Primordial God. Uranus's wife, Gaia, sent their son, Cronos, who was one of the Titans, to murder him with a sickle. When Cronos did, he also chopped off Uranus's genitals and threw them into the sea. Aphrodite was born of the foam his genitals created."

Jack exchanged looks with Teal'c. "Now that's just gross."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

Daniel grinned. "Yeah, well, the Greeks were colorful in their myths."

Jack's nose crinkled up. "That's not the word I would use for it. Sick, twisted, bizarre, psychopathic, yes; colorful, no."

"I have not heard this story," Adrastos told them. He'd come back to the temple while they were eating breakfast, carrying two large sacks. "I'm afraid I must agree with Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c. It is rather unsettling."

"I wonder if your people would have been so anxious to worship her if they knew the myth of her birth." Teal'c said.

Jack flapped his hand around. "That's neither here nor there now. Tell me what wonders await me today."

Adrastos pointed out to a small island about two clicks from the shore. Low hanging, gray clouds hovered around it, making it look less than friendly. "You have until sunset to swim to the island and then board a boat on the other side. You must take the boat to the next island, where you will find a large pool fed by a river. At the bottom of the pool, you must find a pearl the size of an egg. Bring the pearl back with you."

"A pearl as large as an egg? What kind of egg? Quail? Chicken? Emu?" Jack asked.

"Peregrine."

"Obviously," Jack quipped irritably. "So, the size of my thumb?"

"Jack, you know what a peregrine is?"

Jack just rolled his eyes. "Okay, so, any idea what's going to attack me in the water? Sharks?"

Adrastos shook his head. "I'm unsure of this creature, shark, but we have to my knowledge never had anyone attacked by fish in our waters. Not even on the trials."

"Ah-ha," Jack wagged a finger at him. "You haven't had anyone attacked by fish, but what about other creatures?"

"Jack, you know he can't tell you." Daniel said, earning a scowl from him.

Adrastos held up two coins. "You will need these."

"What for?"

Daniel looked at Adrastos sharply. "To pay Charon?"

"Charon?" Jack raised his eyebrows. All he needed was another run in with some whack job Goa'uld.

"Charon is the ferryman in Greek mythology. He ferried people across the River Styx and delivered them into the Underworld."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jack said. "The Underworld? I've got to go-"

Adrastos raised a hand to stop Jack mid-tirade. "No, you misunderstand. You must toss one coin in the water to make the boat appear to take you and then again to bring you back."

Jack and Daniel let out a breath. "Whew. I didn't bring my good Underworld clothes, and you know how I hate to be underdressed. So, that's it then?"

"Yes, for the trial."

"But there is more?" Teal'c asked.

Adrastos shrugged. "I have never partaken in this trial, so what is there, I cannot say, but I am certain it can't be as simple as it sounds."

"Of course not," Jack said. He began stripping off his clothing until he was down to his boxers and t-shirt. The heavy BDU material would weigh him down. He wished he could wear his boots to cover his feet, but they would be heavy and he wasn't sure his legs could take the extra weight.

Seeing Jack look at his feet, Adrastos sat down on the sand and removed his sandals. "Here," he held them out to Jack. "They will offer you some measure of protection on the land."

"Thank you," Jack told him, grateful for the offer. They were a little tight, but manageable. Strapping his ankle sheath back on, he pulled his belt out of the BDU's and strapped it to his waist. He took the small sack he'd made to carry the cup down the waterfall from a pocket in his shirt, placed the two coins in it and secured it to his belt.

Jack waded out into the water, which was surprisingly chilly. "Daniel, I want you to check in with Weir and let her know our progress. Tell her we should hopefully be home in a day or two."

"Will do," Daniel said. "Good luck."

"Be safe, my friend," Teal'c said as Jack moved further out into the water.

"You know, me, T. Safety first." Jack dove into the water and began his long swim.

* * *

Jack felt like he'd been swimming forever. The icy water made him sluggish. He kicked harder, trying to move faster, and get the blood moving through his limbs. Much like his nightmare about Carter though, he felt that the island was moving further and further away. Stopping for a moment, he treaded water and looked around. The shore was no longer visible. If they'd been able to see the island from the shore, he should easily be able to see the shore from his current position. "Son of a bitch," he muttered. It apparently wasn't his imagination that the island was getting further away. He was just starting to move again when his leg felt like it had caught on fire. He kicked hard, but the stinging got worse. Taking a deep breath, he dove underwater, eyes open. A large jellyfish had a several tentacles wrapped around his leg. The others were perilously close and Jack knew he wouldn't be able to go on if they hit him too. His knife was of course strapped to the leg with the tentacles. He quickly reached down, arms being stung where they came in contact with the floating tentacles, he grabbed the knife and sliced at the ones wrapped around his leg. The jellyfish jerked back and floated away, but the damage was already done. His leg and arm were on fire and he was still far from the island.

After another half an hour of swimming, Jack finally pulled himself onto the shore and flopped down in the sand, taking deep breathes. Knowing he didn't have much time to rest, he sat up and looked at the angry red marks covering his leg and arm. The salt water had helped dull the pain, but it still burned. "I would say 'what else can go wrong,' but I'm fairly certain it can," he shouted at no one in particular.

The air around him was warm in contrast to the icy water and he knew he couldn't sit still or his muscles would begin seizing up. Hauling himself from the sand with a groan, he began walking along the shore. Adrastos had said he needed to get to the other side of the island, which might be quicker if he cut through the thick trees growing just off the beach, but then it might also get him hopelessly lost or cause him to run into something he'd rather not meet. The soft sand turned into the more rocky terrain he'd seen on the mainland, and he was forced to climb over them. He was grateful for Adrastos's sandals. His feet would never have made it without the little bit of protection they offered.

An hour and several mutterings of "small island, my ass" later, Jack was sure he was in the right spot. There was a dock built next to a large flat rock. He walked carefully to the dock and looked around. Unfortunately, there was no boat. "Dammit." He looked across the water and could see the other island, but it was clearly too far for him to swim, even if it stayed where it was.

"You have to throw the coin in the water," a voice said nearby.

Jack turned around, still clutching the knife he'd been holding since his run in with the jellyfish. He didn't see anyone. "Who's there?" He was beginning to wonder if he'd made the voice up when he heard a splash. Stepping carefully over the rocks, he looked down, but saw nothing but the water.

"Over here," the voice said again, this time coming from where he'd just been. Jack whipped around and ran back to the dock. At the end, a woman hung on, her bluish hair spilling across the wood. "Hello," she said as he slowly walked down the dock toward her.

"Hello," he responded warily.

"You are here for the trials, yes?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. "If so, you must toss a coin in the water for the boat to appear."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" He'd run into enough things on alien planets to know better than to just trust someone.

She seemed surprised. "What purpose would I have in lying?"

"Oh, I don't know, because you're working for a Goa'uld, maybe? They're not exactly known for being truthful, nor are their minions."

"I serve no one." Her voice was rich and lyrical, with a slight accent that Jack had never heard before.

"Uh-huh. So, what are you doing out here, then?"

She gave him wide, white toothed smile. "I live nearby."

He did a 360 turn. "Nearby? Lady, there's nothing nearby, unless you live on that island over there, in which case, I'm thinking you're working for the Goa'uld."

She shook her head. "Oh, no. That island is forbidden. I never go there." Jack remained silent, taking her in. "I live in the water." She came around the side of the dock and pulled herself up.

Jack's eyes widened. "Woah, hello!" He took an involuntary step backwards. "What the hell?" He leaned over and was shocked to see a scaly fish tail where her legs should be. The scales were a similar shade to her hair, but above that she had pale skin that shimmered in the light. He also noticed that from the waist up she was completely naked. "Okay, hallucinations. I can deal with that. Naked hallucinations though are something all together different." _Unless they involve Carter_, his treacherous brain reminded him.

"You're different from the others who have come here. You speak differently and you have on more clothing." She told him.

He looked down at himself. He had on his boxers and standard issue t-shirt, a knife holster and sandals. He supposed he did look a bit odd, but he was hardly wearing what he would call a lot. "No, I'm not from here. In fact, I'm a long way from home. Say, you gotta name there, Ariel?" Jack asked, not getting too close.

"All creatures have names."

"And yours would be?"

The woman laughed throatily. "I'm afraid you could not pronounce it and I don't know what it would be in your language."

"Okay then, since you're my hallucination, I guess I'll give you one. Let's see...blue hair. How about Marge?" Jack thought for a second. "No, that doesn't suit you. I'm thinking you look more like a Lisa."

"Ehl-ee-sah," she tried the name, her soft accent giving it a slight lilt. "Ehl-ee-sah. Yes, you may call me Ehl-ee-sah." She gave him a smile.

"Well, it's not exactly what I had in mind, but I suppose it'll do. Elisa is it is, then." He told her, still keeping his distance.

"You have not told me yours."

"Jack."

"Ja-ack. It is a nice name. It is a pleasure to meet you, Ja-ack."

Jack made himself stay put. If she wasn't real, she wasn't a threat. "Aha! I get it! The jellyfish sting had some sort of hallucinogenic in it. That's why I'm seeing you."

Elisa held out a hand. "I assure you, I am quite real. Touch my hand and you can see."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the outstretched hand. "I don't think so." He stepped back a little and winced at the stinging pain in his leg.

"You're hurt," Elisa said with concern. "It looks like the sting of the medusai. They are nasty, nasty little creatures."

"Medusai?"

"Yes, they have long stingers and drift in the water. Do you not have these where you are from?"

"Oh, we have 'em, but we call them jellyfish."

Elisa laughed. "What in incredibly silly name. They look nothing like fish."

"No, I suppose not." Jack agreed. "Not much like jelly either."

She leaned forward to look at the red welts on his leg, then slid back into the water. "Stay here, I've got something that will help."

"Hey, I don't have time for this. I've got to get to that island." He called, but she was gone. He blew out a breath. Of course she was gone, she was never there. Pulling a coin out of his pocket, he was about to toss it in, since he had no better ideas, when Elisa popped back out of the water, startling him.

"Please, sit," she said, patting the edge of the dock. She held up a small pot of something. "This will help, I promise."

Jack hesitated, but decided if he sat down he could prove to himself that she was a figment of his imagination. Sitting hesitantly, he tightened his grip on the knife. They stared at each other for a long moment, when she opened the pot and pulled out something green and slimy. When her hand touched his leg, Jack nearly fell into the water. "Holy crap! You're real."

Elisa continued to rub the salve on his leg, then moving to rub some on his arm, noticing that he was incredibly tense. "I won't hurt you, you know."

Jack snorted. "I've heard that before, usually just before getting stabbed or shot." He was still wary, but beginning to relax slightly as her hand rubbed the soothing concoction on his leg. "So, you really live under the water?" She nodded. "I'm assuming there are other little mer-people swimming down…there?"

Finishing with her ministrations, she closed the pot. "Well, yes. There are many of us, just as there are many of your kind above the water."

"Believe me, lady, there aren't many of my kind above the water. Probably a good thing." The stinging in his leg and arm was going away. The angry red marks were still there, but the pain was far less than it had been just moments before. "Hey, that really helped. Thank you." He stood. "So, I've really got to get going. Just toss the coin in, eh?" When she nodded, he held the coin in his hand and flung it out into the water, watching it skip twice before sinking. It made him think of Carter. "Okay, so now wh-" Before the words left his mouth, he felt the dock start to shake and the water rippled. He looked at Elisa who acted like this was the most normal thing in the world. Though to her, he realized, it just might be. The ripples grew, and a loud rumbling shook the dock more violently as a small boat with a curved bow rose up from the water.

"Sweet!" Jack said watching the water sluice off the sides. It was completely dry on the inside. Stepping in, he picked up the two paddles, settled himself in and started rowing.

Elisa swam along side him. "You must love your woman very much."

"I do," he said absently. "I mean, yes, I care for her, but it's not what you think."

"But you are doing this for her. Why would you go through all this trouble for a woman you do not love?"

Jack looked at Elisa. "It's complicated."

"Love shouldn't be."

"So, you gotta merman down there?" He asked, trying to change the subject. His feelings for Carter were more complicated than even he cared to think about. _Focus on the mission, Jack_, he told himself. He'd gotten through many of his worst times in the military by putting his feelings aside and focusing solely on the mission. It was often the only thing that kept him from going insane. This particular mission though was taxing his abilities to do that.

"I did," she said. "He died some years ago though."

He didn't want to think about how he would feel if something happened to Carter. "I'm sorry. Mind if I ask what happened?"

She shrugged, or at least it looked like one. In the water it was hard to tell. "He and his friends were out the night before we were to wed. They were being foolish and decided to swim out where the Cetae live. According to his brother, who was there, he got to close to a Cetus. I never saw him again." Her voice was sad and in a way, she reminded Jack of Adrastos.

"Cetus? What the hell is a Cetus?" Jack asked. His arms were beginning to tire, and he needed a distraction.

"Ceatae are terrible monsters," she said, her eyes growing wide. "They have great, long bodies and many rows of very sharp teeth. They are very dangerous. All of my people know never to go in waters inhabited by them, but there are those who go there and most never come back."

Jack looked around. "I'm not going to see any of those sharp toothed bastards around here, am I?"

Elisa laughed. "No, Ceatae live out in much deeper waters. I assure you, if _they_ were around, I would not be here."

"Well, that's the first bit of good news I've heard today." Jack continued to row, turning around every now to see how much further he had to go. Too far in his opinion, but at least this island didn't seem to be moving further away.

"You haven't found anyone else?" he asked.

"There are many who have asked for my hand," she said without any hint of pride. This was apparently just a simple fact to her. "None have stirred my heart though."

"Very wise of you not to accept then. Wait until you've found the right man...er, merman. The right person will make all the difference." The right person might also be the one person you couldn't have though. The thought clenched his insides.

"This is as far as I can go," Elisa told him when he was about three quarters of the way there. I am forbidden to get any closer.

"It's that bad, eh?" Jack asked. If the merpeople weren't allowed to go there, it had to be pretty bad.

Elisa gave him a cheeky grin. "I wouldn't know. I've never been there. I wish you luck, Ja-ack. I will be watching for your return."

"That's assuming I return," he told her.

"You will," she said simply and dove under the water, leaving him feeling quite alone.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Only non SG-1 characters belong to me.**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Real life kept getting in the way. I've had loads of trouble with this one for some reason. I've cut, added and rewritten (3 times). I finally decided this was the one. It's really long. I hope you like it. **

**Reviews much appreciated. If I haven't responded personally, know that I do read every one. Thanks again to Tel nom shock and bluemoonmaverick for the encouragement.**

**This has not been beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.**

**ETA: Thanks to vinividivici for catching the whole drug/dragged thing. MS Word kept telling me 'dragged' was wrong. I knew it wasn't! Ha!**

* * *

As Jack grew closer to the island, the thick, gloomy clouds he'd seen became darker, and the air became chilly. He pulled the boat along side a dock similar to the one on the other island. As soon as he stepped out, it sank down into the water. "Good thing I had two coins," he muttered, looking around. To his left a tall rocky cliff loomed, a waterfall pouring over the side, to his right were clumps of low scrub that gave way to tall, thick trees and in front of him were lush meadows filled with flowers. "Stream," he said to himself. "Have to find the stream."

Jack began walking toward the waterfall. It made sense that if there was a waterfall, there would be a stream. He gave a sour look, remembering the previous day. The trek toward didn't take nearly as long as he thought is should and he soon found himself staring at the gray and white mist of the spray. He followed the river it fed away from the waterfall for a click when it branched off. "Crap," he said irritably. Which one to follow? Jack felt like doing eeny-meeny-miney-mo. One river was larger than the other, and decided it was likely the main river and set off at a quick jog. If he'd chosen wrong, he'd have to retrace his steps and follow the other river. More expletives came from him when the river split again. "Follow the river to a pool, he says. He doesn't mention that there are multiple rivers," Jack mumbled and then immediately felt guilty. Even if he could tell him, Adrastos had not made it this far and lost his love because of it. The mere thought of watching Carter break apart like the statues that were strewn about the temple made him feel sick. He couldn't let that happen to her. His life would be…empty. He decided he could at least admit it to himself, even if he couldn't to others. He thought of her smile and kept walking along what he assumed was still the main branch of the river. It grew smaller as he went until it finally ended in a deep pool, surrounded by rocks and weeping trees, whose branches swayed in the increasing wind. If it weren't for the fact that this was all part of some big evil game, Jack would have thought it peaceful. He sighed, thinking how much easier it would have been if there had been pearls strewn along the shore, but that simply wouldn't be Goa'uld style.

Jack walked to the edge of the pool and looked around. The water wasn't murky, but not clear like the water near the shore and he couldn't see how deep it was. Picking up a few small rocks, he tossed them in and waited. When nothing happened, he figured he might as well go in. Sharp fingers of ice shot up his legs the instant he stepped in. He felt like he was in one of Janet's ice baths. The thought of Janet brought home how important Carter was to the SGC. It hadn't even been a year since they'd lost Janet and there'd been a pall around the halls of the SGC that never seemed to go away. If they lost Carter too, they might never recover. They'd probably survive without him around to snipe at everyone and scowl at the new kids, but if something were to happen to Carter, it would devastate them all. This thought spurred him further into the water. Taking a deep breath, he went underwater and swam downward. To his surprise, it was only about 10 feet deep, and clearer near the bottom than he would have thought possible. The base was littered with the largest oysters he'd ever seen, the smallest about the size of a dinner plate. He reached down to grab one and his chest started stinging. He dropped the oyster and looked down. It were covered in tiny little snails. Snails that apparently bit. Well, that was dandy. Jack swam back to the surface and looked around. There was nothing to cover himself with. He'd just have to suck it up. Diving back under, he reached the oyster bed again and moved to grab one. The snails immediately began attacking, but he didn't let it distract him. Hauling one up, he swam to the surface and threw it to the shore; returning to the bottom, he repeated this several more times before coming out of the water. He pulled the snails off and tossed them back in. "What did I ever do to you?" He yelled as he watched them sink. "And just so you know, when I get back home, I'm eating as much escargot as I can get."

Jack sat at the side of the pond, shivering in the cool wind, chest stinging and pulled out his knife. Sliding it carefully in the seam of the shell. "Listen, fella," he said, "I don't want to do this and I'm going to try to do as little damage as possible here, but if you don't help me out, it's gonna get ugly. Understand?" He didn't think it really understood, but suddenly knife slid easily around the side. Jack turned the knife to force the shell open and slid his hand in. The mollusk felt slimy and Jack pulled a face. "Hey, I don't like this any better than you, you know." After a few minutes of searching, Jack realized there was no pearl and removed his hand. He slid the oyster back into the water and moved on to the next one. "You hear what I said to your little friend?" He glanced up at the other oysters sitting on the shore. "All of you listen up! I don't want to hurt any of you. I didn't want to drag you up here and I don't want to go poking around in your…you know, whatever it is you call it. If you have a pearl and want to spit it out, that'd be grand. If you can't do that, at least help me out a little, okay? And if I have to bring more up, it would be great if you could let them know." None of them conveniently spit out a pearl, and Jack wasn't sure there was any point in talking to the mollusks, but it made him feel better to at least let them know that he wasn't trying to hurt them. The next four shells were also empty. He shoved them all back into the water, and dove down again, to find the snails waiting on top of the oyster shells. He ignored them as much as he could bringing up five more, that also proved empty. "Couldn't you just, I don't know, wiggle around or something and let me know if you've got a pearl in there?" Jack said to the latest batch sitting on the shore. He pulled ff more snails and tossed them along the bank. He didn't see any point in throwing them back in the water just so they could attack. There were plenty of others down there. "I ought to cook you," he mumbled as he looked up at the sky. Gray clouds obscured the sun, but he was certain it was at least noon or later. Time was running out and there were hundreds of oysters in the pool and he wasn't even certain he was in the right place. He pulled a foil wrapped power bar from the pouch on his waist and gulped it down quickly. The protein bar tasted like cardboard, but he knew his body was being pushed too hard and if he didn't try to keep his strength up, he'd never make it back. Carter was depending on him. Jack reached for one of the shells when the one next to it suddenly moved. "What the hell?" It moved again. "Ooooookay. I'm going to take that as some sort of sign and try you instead." He slipped he knife into the edge, cracked it open a little and slid his hand in. The mollusk moved slightly inside the shell and Jack's finger brushed across something hard and smooth. He wrapped his hand around it and pulled gently. When he opened his hand he saw a pure white pearl the size of a chicken egg nestled in his palm. "YES! Thank you!" he said to the oyster. "This will certainly do." He blew out a deep breath and slid the oysters back into the water before heading back toward the waterfall. He thought the easiest way not to get lost was to retrace his step. It might take more time, but getting lost would surely take more, and time was one thing he and Carter were short on.

He was almost to the waterfall when he heard singing. It was low and lyrical and he couldn't help but be drawn to the source. Turning, he followed the sound to a stone cottage, draped in roses. Inside he saw a woman sitting in front of a loom weaving. She turned and smiled. "I've been waiting for you," she said calmly. "Do come in." She turned back to the loom and began singing again.

"You've been waiting for me? Specifically me?" He asked, staying outside, but swaying slightly to her voice.

She stopped singing and walked toward him. She was tiny, with long black hair, alabaster skin and emerald eyes. She wore a long gown of red and gold that fell from one shoulder in a multitude of complicated pleats. She was completely stunning. "For you." She said. "I knew you would come for me, my love."

Jack stepped back when her hand stroked his cheek. "Listen, lady, I don't know who you are, but it wasn't me you were waiting for."

"Of course it was you." She turned away and began humming. Jack's brain immediately seemed to slow down as the sound filled his ears. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't stop himself from stepping into the cottage. He could see that she was weaving what looked like a tapestry. He recognized the cottage, but gasped when he saw himself quickly emerge from the thread she quickly moved across the loom.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice thick.

"Calypso," she told him with a smile. "And you shall be my husband."

Jack's head began to clear at her words. "I don't think so." He had to leave.

"You shall. We will be immortal together and live here on the isle of my imprisonment." She hummed again, her fingers moving swiftly across the threads.

"Look, I did the married thing, and it didn't work out so well. Ask my ex-wife, she can tell you all about it. Late nights, never call when I'm gonna be late, always leaving socks on the floor." Jack looked around the room. A large fireplace took up one wall and a pot of something boiled over it. There was a large bed surrounded by bright gauzy hangings in one corner, a pair of high backed, throne-like chairs behind a table in another. The table was full of fruits and meats and his stomach growled, the power bar long forgotten. His eyes swept the platters of food when they landed on something that made his blood run cold; in a jar swam a Goa'uld. He backed out the door, his feet not wanting to cooperate, making him clumsy.

Calypso walked toward him slowly, still humming. She reached him quickly and leaned in close. He could feel her breath against his face, her green eyes staring into his. She put her hand on the back of his head and pulled his mouth to hers. A small part of Jack's brain yelled that he needed to get away, but her mouth was warm and persistent and he couldn't tear himself away. Calypso smiled against his mouth, yanked him closer to her body, and wrapped her arms tight around him. She finally pulled her mouth from his. "Oh, yes, you will make a fine husband. We shall spend an eternity together." She hummed and took his hand, bringing him back into the cottage. He followed willingly, entranced by the woman in front of him, her song gripping him in a spell. She walked to the jar and picked it up. The Goa'uld swam to the top, making a screeching sound. When Calypso turned back to Jack, her emerald eyes flashed gold. His mind immediately snapped back to focus. His head pounded. Carter! He had to get back to Carter.

"No!" He yelled, willing his legs to move.

Calypso smiled. "Yes. Yes, my darling." She drew closer and began singing. Jack's head grew heavy. His neck felt like rubber. She stood directly in front of him, still singing and was about to reach into the jar when he finally got his body to move. He reached out and pushed the jar. It clattered to the floor and smashed, the Goa'uld screeching in pain and thrashing about. "Nooooooo!" She screamed and reached down to grab it.

Jack used her distraction and ran as quickly as he could. His knees hurt more and more with each step, but he didn't slow down. As he ran, he tore two small bits of fabric from the bottom of his t-shirt and shoved them into his ears. His head cleared immediately. He had to get as far away from her as possible and as quickly as he could.

Jack made it back to the dock s quickly as he could. He was certain Calypso would chase him down and either torture him for killing her Goa'uld lover, if he had in fact killed it, or chase him down to implant it in him. He shuddered at the thought. He quickly tossed his remaining coin in and once again the boat rose. Hopping in he began rowing as quickly as he could.

He'd been rowing for just a few moments when he spotted Elisa in the distance waving at him. "Ja-ack! Ja-ack!" She called. He smiled at the sight of her and waved back. She went under the water and come up next to him. "You made it! I knew you would."

Jack snorted. "Oh, yeah, I made it. Barely. Say, you know anything about some lady named Calypso?"

"The story says that she tried to steal the lover of Aphrodite and was banished to the island. She cannot leave or it will mean certain death. I've heard she's beautiful, but quite mad." Elisa swam lazily along side the boat.

"Beautiful and mad. That's an apt description. Not a bad singer though."

Jack looked up from Elisa when he heard a shout. He turned to see where it was coming from. A male, merman, he supposed, was swimming further away and yelling at Elisa in a language he didn't understand. "Friend of yours?"

Elisa sighed. "My brother."

Jack smiled. "Ah, a brother! Perfect. We needed a Bart." Elisa raised her eyebrows. "Inside joke. What's he saying anyway?"

"Something about me swimming too far. He says I need to get back right away. He's protective."

"Older brother?" Jack asked. She nodded in the affirmative. "Well, see, that's what big brothers are supposed to do." He looked back at the merman he'd decided to call Bart, and noticed he was gone. Jack was about to say more, when something hit the bottom of the boat, rocking it. "What the hell?" It hit again, this time harder. A black tail flipped in the air.

"Cetus," Elisa said frightened.

Jack looked at her. "WHAT? I thought you said there weren't any here."

"I-I didn't think there were."

Bart surfaced next to Elisa, still yelling in the weird language. Elsia said something back, and he switched so that Jack could understand. "We have to leave now! You know this area is forbidden." He glared hard at Jack.

"Hey, don't look at me. I had nothing to do with this." The boat shook again and he grabbed on to the sides. "Woah. That was not good."

Elisa shrieked. "It touched me."

"GO!" Jack yelled at her. "Get out of here."

"I can't outswim it," Elisa said, her eyes large with terror. It reminded Jack of the look on Carter's face in the white marble.

"Here, take my hand," he reached out. "I'll pull you into the boat."

Elisa wrapped her hand around his and he pulled while Bart pushed her up out of the water. She flopped on the bottom of the boat, her tail smacking him in the face. "My brother," she gasped. "We have to help him."

The boat shook again. "Ah, dammit," Jack said. He leaned over the side, offering his arm the merman. "C'mon, there's room for all of us." Bart looked at him with distrust, but grabbed on, and was almost in the boat when it took another hit, causing Jack to lose his grip. Bart fell back in the water and almost immediately started yelling. Jack could see a small trail of blood coming to the top and then suddenly Bart disappeared.

"NO!" Elisa screamed. She heaved herself over the side of the boat in a flash.

Jack grabbed for her, but she was too quick and went headfirst into the water. She kicked her tail and was gone. "Son of a bitch." Jack thought briefly of Carter and glanced up to look at the sun. It was clearly well past noon, but he knew he had a few hours left before he had to be at the temple. Sighing heavily, he made sure the pouch holding the pearl was secure, pulled his knife out and dove over the side. The cold water was murky, but he could still see enough to find Elisa and Bart. A huge creature that looked like a cross between a barracuda and an eel, covered in scales had Bart's tail in its mouth and was dragging him down. Elisa was right behind them, her tail moving rapidly. Jack kicked off faster and swam toward them, knife raised. As soon as he got close to the creature, he stabbed at it, but the knife barely penetrated the thick scales. It did get the creatures attention though, and it turned its head in Jack's direction. Jack could see one huge, round, yellowish eye glaring at him. Bart was struggling, but the creature didn't seem to notice. Jack raised his knife and stabbed again, with as much force as he could muster underwater. The knife drove in to the hilt, causing the creature to buck, losing its grip on Bart. The creature, having lost its prey, flipped around and lunged in Jack's direction. Jack swam as quickly as he could toward the surface. His lungs were beginning to burn, and if he didn't get into the boat, he knew he would become dinner for the ugly creature behind him. He was getting close to the surface, but knew he wasn't going to make it. His heart ached. Carter wouldn't make it either. The thought spurred him on, but he knew it was a losing battle. Elisa and Bart were unexpectedly at his side. They each grabbed one of his hands and pulled him down in the opposite direction of the creature. He tried to fight, knowing he needed oxygen, but realized he felt better. He felt as though he were breathing, though no water filled his lungs. It was a strange sensation to say the least. He didn't have much time to think about it though as the creature quickly changed directions and darted toward them. He looked around and pointed to a crevice in the rocks. It looked big enough for them to get through, but too small for the creature. They swam quicker, and while Jack kicked, he felt more like they were pulling him along. They made it to the crevice moments before the creature and ducked inside. It was a tight squeeze. They were all sideways with their backs pressed against one side and their chests barely six inches from the other. The tip of the creature's long snout pressed inside and they all scooted as far away as possible. There was an opening in the other side that was even tighter and Jack wondered if they could make it through. Bart apparently had the same thought. He let go of Jack's hand and inched over toward it. He looked back and shook his head. They were stuck.

_Damn_, Jack thought. He had to get out of there. Carter was depending on him and he would not let her down. He had to live. He thought about their options. He had a knife and two mermaids. In other words, not a lot. The creature was still shoving its head in the crevice, yellow eye flashing with anger. Eye. Eye! Jack held up his knife and indicated his plan to Bart. Elisa was between him and the creature and there was no room for him to squeeze around her. Bart said something in their strange, squeaky language that carried through the water. Jack supposed meant it something like 'get out of the way,' because Elisa let go of his hand and shimmied her way down toward that bottom of the crevice. He worked his way over toward the creature, bringing Bart with him, but realized he couldn't turn to get much leverage in the tight space. Damn. He'd have to do it right the first time. He figured if he could do enough damage though to give them a little bit of time, they just might make it out. The creature pushed its head further into the crevice so that it's jaws were only a few inches from Jack. He raised his arm and carefully aiming, brought his knife down right into the creature's eye. It reared back, letting out a screech of pain. Jack held on to the knife and was pulled out of the crevice along with it, breaking his contact with Bart. His lungs suddenly felt like they were on fire from lack of oxygen and water poured into them. His vision started to go black at the edges and he knew it was the end. Carter's face flitted across his mind and he wanted to weep in frustration and the thought that he had failed her. _ Please forgive me, Carter. I'm so sorry, _he thought and then his world went completely black.

"Ja-ack! Ja-ack!" The voice broke through and Jack was confused. Elisa hadn't been killed too, had she? Dammit. "Ja-ack! Ja-ack!" Her voice was more urgent causing him to slowly open his eyes. Elisa hovered over him, concern in her eyes. Jack coughed and water spewed from his mouth. He drew in a deep breath that only made him cough more. It shouldn't hurt to be dead, should it? He could feel icy water lapping around his legs and sand against his back.

"Elisa?" He croaked. His throat felt raw.

She smiled. "You are alive!"

"Am I?" He asked. He didn't feel alive. He felt, well, like crap.

Bart's face came into view. "Indeed you are, my friend. We all are, thanks to you."

Jack looked up at the sky. The sun was low in the sky. "Shit," he yelled, bolting up. Carter! "Where are we?"

"We are on the island where we met."

Jack jumped up on shaky legs. Things spun for a second and he dropped back down to the sand. "Woah. What the hell happened?"

"You were without oxygen for several minutes," Bart explained. "After you stabbed the Cetus, Elisa dragged you back to the surface. It was very brave of you to help save me and my sister. If it weren't for you we would both likely be dead. I am indebted to you." He held his hand out, much the way Teal'c did and Jack took it.

"Yeah, well." Jack shrugged. "Listen, I'd love to chat, but need to get back to the shore. Now." He stood and waded further out into the water.

"Ja-ack, wait!" Elisa was quickly beside him in the water. "Let me help." She grabbed his hand, pulled him under and suddenly they were flying through the water. A few minutes later they broke the surface and Jack saw Daniel, Teal'c and Adrastos standing on the beach.

Jack was astonished. He'd swum nearly an hour that morning to get to the island and it had only taken Elisa a few moments. "Clever trick you got there."

Bart sidled up beside them. "Ja-ack," he said it in the same lilting way Elisa did. "I thank you again."

Jack nodded and looked again at the shore. He could see his friends waving to him, urging him on. "It's been fun, kids. You take care." He looked at Elisa. "And when someone tells you a certain place is forbidden, trust them."

Elisa smiled. "I will." She moved forward, kind of like a dolphin at the water shows Jack had seen and seized him by the shoulders. She brought her mouth up to meet his. The kiss lasted several seconds before she pulled away. "She is a lucky woman, Ja-ack. Take good care of her." She ducked under the water, flapped her tail and was gone. Bart was right behind her.

Jack wadded to the shore as quickly as possible. The setting sun meant the day had cooled and the wind was decidedly cold against his drenched clothing. Daniel wrapped a blanket around him as soon as he reached the shore. "Was that?"

"Yes." Jack said.

Adrastos was practically jumping up and down. "Did you get the pearl?"

Opening the small bundle hanging on his belt, Jack pulled out the jewel and held it up.

"Holy crap," Daniel said.

Teal'c nodded. "An appropriate response, indeed, Daniel Jackson." He reached out and took the pearl, turning it over. "This is an impressive specimen. "

"Yeah, well, for as difficult as it was to get, it damn well should be," Jack said, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself. He shivered.

"O'Neill," Adrastos said, pointing to the setting sun. "We must leave now. There isn't much time. Half an hour at most."

They had half an hour of sunlight and were 45 minutes from the temple. "Shit," Jack said, taking off at a quick sprint. He had to get there. He hadn't come this far to lose Carter now.

The others caught up with him. "Jack, you're exhausted. Let one of us take the pearl to the temple."

"No!" Adrastos said firmly. "It must be him."

Jack sped up. His legs hurt, his lungs burned and his heart was pounding. He knew though that it wasn't pounding from exertion. It was pounding at the thought of failing Carter. _Please, please, please_, he thought, trying to pick up speed. The temple came into view, giving him a small feeling of hope, but the sun was a mere sliver in the sky. The rays of light were almost completely gone. He crossed the threshold of the temple, with the others just behind him.

_Sir! _ Carter's voice was frantic in his head.

_I know, Carter. I'm trying._

"Put it in the pool! Do it now!" Adrastos yelled.

Jack ran to the pool and dropped the pearl in, just as the light completely disappeared. "Carter!" He yelled out loud.

_I'm still here, Sir._

"Thank God," he said, and then dropped to his knees, not carrying that they hit the hard stone floor.

_Sir! Are you okay?_

Jack couldn't muster a sarcastic remark. _I'm good, Carter. Don't worry. I'm just…I don't know._ His mind was racing. He'd come so close and those feelings he shouldn't be having were pushing closer and closer to the surface. If he got her free, what then? Did they just go on as before or would things change? Carter had chosen him, not Daniel or Teal'c, but him. He thought it could be because he was her CO, and therefore dependable, but what if it was something else entirely? Where would they go from there? Jack couldn't see a solution that didn't end up with one or both of them off the team, and he couldn't imagine not having her there with him day after day. He stood and smiled at her.

_Um, Colonel, are you in your underwear?_

Jack looked down. His boxers and t-shirt were still soaked and his t-shirt was pretty much in tatters. _Made it easier._ _Got a problem with that?_

_No, Sir, just making sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. Not a look I'm used to seeing on you. Not that it's a bad look. I mean-you know, you-_

_Relax, Carter. I know what you mean. _ He hadn't even thought about the fact that he hadn't slipped his clothes back on before getting to the temple. Truth be told though, he probably would have been too late if he had. He knew this wasn't the most flattering look on him, especially covered in muck. While Carter had certainly seen him bloodier and dirtier, he'd usually been fully clothed. Years in the military dealing with lack of privacy had taught him not to be modest, but he was suddenly embarrassed.

_What happened to your shirt?_

He looked down at the shredded remains of his t-shirt. _Snails_, he said simply.

Sam laughed._ Snails, Sir?_

_Yes, snails. Angry snails. Didn't like my clothing choice either, I suppose. Mean little buggers._

_Was it bad?_ Her voice was softer.

_Wasn't fun. Still, I've had worse days. _

_Sir, again, I-_

_If I hear you say you're sorry one more time, Carter, I'm going to order you to watch every Simpson's episode I own. This isn't you're fault. Got that?_

_I know it's not but…Sir, I wanted to tell you…_

_Yes, Carter? _He prompted as he pulled on a pair of BDU pants.

_I would do the same for you if the situation were reversed._

_I know._

Carter laughed. _ You do?_

_Absolutely. Who else would bring blue Jell-O to your lab when you've been cooped up for hours poking and prodding one of those thingamabobs you love so much? _

_Thingamabobs, Sir? What happened to doohickeys?_

_Eh, I'm trying something new. You know, expanding my vocabulary. _He shrugged and then wished he hadn't. It made him realize how much he hurt.

_You should get some rest. _Sam told him softly.

_Oh, yeah, but first I've got to eat something and get this sea smell off of me._

_Yeah, I didn't want to say anything, but you smell a bit fishy._

_Funny, Carter. Real funny. _ Jack turned and walked toward the door.

Sir?

He stopped and looked back at her. _Yes?_

_Kiss any reptiles today?_

_There was a Goa'uld, so I guess in a way. Oh, and there was also a mermaid. _

_Mermaid? Seriously?_

_Yep. Lovely girl. Her brother seemed a bit fishy though._

_Ha ha, Sir._

Jack smiled before heading outside to investigate what was on the menu for the evening. He still hurt everywhere, but felt good for the first time that day.

* * *

_Carter? _Jack called later that night. He'd eaten a hot meal that didn't come from a brown plastic wrapper, thanks to some supplies Weir had sent through and answered a million and one questions from Daniel. Teal'c was kind enough to only ask four or five. Adrastos had been silent, but Jack figured it was because he still felt guilty over not making it to that task. Jack couldn't really blame him for that.

After eating, he used a field shower to get all the blood, salt, sand and mud from his body. What he really wanted was a long hot shower to relax his muscles. What he needed though was an icy shower. Thoughts of Carter kept running through his mind. And they weren't thoughts of a CO, but of a man. The fact that he could still make out the curves of Carter's body, even with the blanket wrapped around her, didn't help. He hoped she never saw his dreams. If he could be brought up on charges for thoughts, they'd resurrect the firing squad just for him.

_Yes, Sir?_

Jack paused. He knew he should ask it, but he did anyway. _Would you…um, you know, like last night? _ When she didn't respond, he thought he might have crossed a line for her. _It's okay, Carter. Forget I asked._

_Too late, _Sam said, settling down beside him_._

_That was fast._

Sam shrugged._ I've been practicing. It's not like I've got a lot of other things to do all day._

_I guess not. How does it feel? To be floating around like that?_

She considered it for a moment_. It's almost like being in the wormhole. More specifically, like when we just step into the even horizon and we're being demolecularized. I'm there, but I'm not. Does that make sense?_

_Not at all, but then again, not a whole lot you say makes sense to me. _He rolled onto his side to face her glowing form.

Sam propped up on her elbow, though Jack noticed it looked more like she was doing it from habit than necessity, especially since her hand didn't quite reach her head._ Sir, you know what I'm talking about most of the time. Don't deny it. All that "put it in plain speak" stuff is just for show._

_Maybe I just like to hear you talk._

_I'm happy to talk to you, Colonel. Anytime you want._

_Right now is good._

_No, it's really not, Sir. You look exhausted. You need some sleep. You still have one more day to go._

_Yeah, yeah. I've gotten this far. How hard could the last one be?_

_Sir! You know better than to say things like that._

He sighed, his eyes drooping heavily_. Ah, Carter, sometimes you've got to live a little. You should try it._

She stared at him blinking rapidly_. What does that mean, Sir?_

_I mean, Carter, you work too much, you worry too much, you think way too much. Don't you ever want to just be crazy?_

Sam was startled. Was that how he saw her? She knew she worked too much, but she wondered if that's all he saw. She had been crazy once, for a brief period, but the belly button ring days were long behind her, and since then she'd been the perfect military officer. There were many women in the military, but they all knew it was still a man's world and had work just a little bit harder to earn respect. _I…I don't know what to say, Sir._

He brought a hand up to brush her hair, but it passed right through her. _Damn. Forgot about that. _He said with a lazy smile. _You don't have to, Carter. Just be. Let other people think sometimes. Unless we're about to die or be captured by a snake head. Then, you can think all you want. _

_Go to sleep, Sir._

_Yes ma'am. _

Sam laid there with him for a long time, just watching him sleep. His face was relaxed, but bruised and scratched. She couldn't imagine what the rest of him looked like. That wasn't entirely true. She's seen enough of him to imagine exactly what he looked like. "Oh, Sir," she whispered, then leaned forward to do something she'd never dare if she were in her own body. She brushed a light kiss across him temple. "What are we going to do?"

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: I took some liberties of course, but in Greek mythology, Calypso was a minor goddess who was banished to an island (by Zeus IIRC) and kept Odysseus 'captive' for 7 years when his ship landed there. She sang to him and wove tapestries to keep him entertained and under her spell.**

**The snails come from the story of Nerites, who was a minor sea god and lover of Aphrodite (she got around). he invited Nerites to come to Olympus with her, but he preferred to stay in the sea, so in anger, she turned him into a snail. I figured he's be pretty angry and spawn a family of angry snails who attacked people.**

**Finally, the cetea (singulr-cetus) is also a real creature from Greek mythology, though it had 2 eyes. I chose to give it one eye and have Jack stab it, in the same manner that Odysseus and his crew blinded the cyclops that held them captive. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Only non-SG-1 character's are mine.**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews. They are so appreciated. Special thanks to bluemoonmaverick, Tel Nok Shock and Katetanic for the encouragement.**

**This chapter was supposed to be a fairly short transition chapter, but the words just kept coming. That seems to happen a lot with this story. **

**This has not been beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Reviews make me want to write faster! ;)**

* * *

Jack woke up to find Daniel staring down at him. "Checking to make sure I'm still alive?"

"No, just thought you might need some coffee," Daniel handed him a mug of steaming liquid. If there was one thing he could be sure of, it was if Daniel was around, there would be coffee.

"Thanks," Jack took a sip, and looked around. It took him a moment to realize that he was looking for Carter. His eyes fell on her statue. For a second he'd forgotten. _Morning_, he said.

_Morning. Sleep well?_ Sam had watched him most of the night. She'd been tempted to take a peek at his mind, to see what had happened that day, but decided against it, as she was likely to end up in a dream. She wasn't sure she could take another of his dreams without breaking down completely.

_As well as can be expected. Thanks for-_

_Sir, if I can't say I feel guilty for you having to do this, you can't say thank you for offering what meager comfort I can. _

_Fair enough. And it's not meager comfort. It's _heaven he wanted to say. _ It's a…a great help. _

"Hey!" Daniel was snapping his finger at Jack. "Can you two talk later? I have some stuff to talk to you about."

"Fine, fine. What is it?" He asked irritably. The sun was streaming through the windows. "Daniel, what time is it?"

Daniel shrugged. "Couple of hours after sunrise, why?"

"WHAT?" Jack yelled at him, tossing his coffee aside and making his way out of the sleeping bag. "Why didn't you wake me earlier? Who knows how long it's going to take me to do whatever the hell it is I have to do today? Dammit."

"Calm down, Jack."

Jack was stalking toward the door. "Don't tell me to calm down, Daniel. Carter is counting on me."

"Well, yes, but-"

Jack spun on him. "Don't 'but' me Daniel. This is Carter we're talking about! I barely made it yesterday. If I fail today she'll die. Die. And I refuse to let that happen."

Daniel let out a heavy breath. "Jack, I know."

"No, Daniel, you _don't_ know!" Jack yelled. His temper was rising as quickly as his pulse. How could they have let him sleep so late?

Daniel put a hand on Jack's shoulder and could feel the anger radiating from him. "Teal'c and I would never do anything to put Sam in danger. You know that. We didn't wake you because you're exhausted, and" he held up a hand when Jack started to speak. "AND because the final trial doesn't start until this evening."

Jack deflated instantly. "Well, why didn't you just say so? I wasted perfectly good coffee."

Daniel smiled. Poor Jack, he didn't know which way was up when it came to Sam. If those two didn't admit their feelings soon, Earth wouldn't have to worry about the Goa'uld because the tension between Jack and Sam would blow it up long before the Goa'uld could take over. "It's okay. Come on, you know there's more coffee outside." Daniel turned and looked at Sam's statue with a wide grin. "You paying attention to all of this? He's going all out for you, you know."

Sam was in fact paying attention. She hadn't even thought about the time until the Colonel had brought it up. Today was the last of these sadistic trials, and she'd be free of her marble prison. She had complete and utter faith that the Colonel would free her; she just hoped he didn't do permanent damage to himself in the process. Last night, as she watched him sleep, she pondered what they could have in the future. Or if he even wanted a future with her. Sometimes she felt certain of it, and other times she wasn't sure. She knew what she wanted, had no idea how they would go about it.

* * *

Teal'c was cooking eggs over a camp stove when Jack sat down beside him. The day was clear and the sun warm on this back. "Morning there, T. How's it hanging?"

Raising an eyebrow, Teal'c looked at him. "To what do you refer, O'Neill?"

"It's just a saying," Daniel said glaring at Jack. Even after all this time, Teal'c wasn't completely familiar with Earth expressions, and he had no desire to hear the explanation Jack would give for that one. "It means 'how are?'"

"I am well, O'Neill. And you?"

Jack poured himself a new cup of coffee. "Except for the cuts, scrapes, bruises and aching muscles, I couldn't be better."

Daniel shifted closer to Jack. "Um, listen, I talked to Adrastos about the final, um thing you have to do, and I think you need to know a few things about it."

"He told you?" Jack asked surprised. "He wouldn't tell us about any of the others, so why this one?" He has a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't going to like whatever Daniel had to say.

Before Daniel could speak, Adrastos came up and sat. "Are you ready to go, O'Neill?"

"I thought you said it didn't start until tonight," Jack looked angrily at Daniel.

"Jack, I-"

"He is correct, O'Neill, the task itself does not start until tonight, but you must go to the village to begin your preparations." Adrastos told him, cutting off Daniel.

Jack looked at him suspiciously. "Preparations for what?"

"We must make you ready for your marriage bed." Adrastos smiled.

"My WHAT?"

"Um, your marriage bed," Daniel said.

"Again, I will ask: my what?"

Teal'c cleared his throat. "As part of the final trial, you must be prepared to consummate your relationship this evening."

"And you're telling me this NOW?"

"It is a very important part of the trials, O'Neill. Samantha will not be able to leave the temple if she is still a maid," Adrastos said.

Jack let out a breath. "Well, then, I don't think we have a problem." He looked over at Daniel who was shaking his head vigorously. "What?"

"I think maybe we should keep that to ourselves," Daniel said quietly.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud, Daniel, I'm certain the man has heard of pre-marital sex. It can't be that scandalous."

"O'Neill, I believe it was an important part of their culture that the women in the temple be virginal." Teal'c said. He looked amused, Jack thought. Or at least his eyebrow did.

Adrastos listened to their exchange carefully. "Are the women on your planet not maidens when they are married?"

"Well, yeah, um, some are," Daniel said. "Not, you know, not all of them. It's no longer considered taboo in our society at least."

"You do not have special women to take care of your manly needs?" Adrastos asked.

"Special women?" Jack shot a look at Daniel.

"Yes, women who are not for marriage but for…" Adrastos trailed off embarrassed.

Jack looked at him carefully. The man may be older than him in years, but he was much younger in many ways. "We do in some ways, though in most of our country it is illegal. Not so much in other countries."

"So," Adrastos said slowly, as if trying to take in what they were saying. "You can have sexual knowledge of your woman before you are married, but not with a woman whose purpose is to have sexual knowledge with men?"

"Well, it's not quite as simple as that," Daniel said, ready to launch into full speech mode, but was cut off by Jack.

"Yes, it really is as simple as that. Crazy isn't it?"

Looking completely perplexed by this tidbit, Adrastos looked earnestly at Jack. "Is, er, is Samantha a maid or have you already had sexual knowledge of each other?"

Jack choked on the sip of coffee he'd just taken. Teal'c reached over and smacked him on the back a few times, though Jack wasn't entirely sure if Teal'c was trying to help or crush his spine. "No," Jack coughed. "No, I can assure you we have not." He felt his face turn warm and hoped the others wouldn't notice or would attribute it to his choking fit.

Adrastos clapped his hands together. "Well then, tonight will truly be special for you both."

Jack coughed again. "Listen Addy, I think you've got the wrong idea here,"

Daniel shook his head again, but it was Teal'c who spoke. "I believe, O'Neill, that this is a subject best left alone for the present."

"Fine," Jack sighed. The thought of having 'sexual knowledge' of Carter had sent a wave of heat through his body that made him decide he needed to sit for a moment or two longer unless he wanted everyone to know exactly what he was thinking. "Daniel, how about you go in and explain all this to Carter while I finish my breakfast."

"Sure you wouldn't rather do it, Jack?" Daniel asked with a sly smile.

Jack just glared at him until he got up and walked to the temple. There was no way he could talk to Carter about this little addition to the trials. He could just imagine how that would go. 'Hey Carter, guess what? According to Adrastos, we're supposed to have sex once you're not a piece of marble anymore.' Jack thought about that statement for a moment and then realized with Carter it wouldn't be sex, it would be making love. Gah, when did he get so damn sentimental?

Eating as much breakfast as he could stomach, which was not much, given what he'd just learned, he waited for Daniel and thought about Carter. He'd known for a long time it was more than friendship. When they were being tested by that damned za'tarc machine, he'd had to admit as much. They'd agreed to keep it 'in the room' as it were, but for him it had never really stayed. He knew it was unprofessional and likely to get them both in trouble, but try as he might, he couldn't stop it. He'd thought about retiring, but knew Carter would never go for that. He'd even considered having her moved to another team, so he would not longer be her commanding officer, but the thought of not seeing her and making sure she was safe was too much. He knew she could more than take care of herself, but he wanted to be there, just to make sure. He knew it couldn't go on forever, but for now, it was the only thing that kept him sane. And there was the fact that he didn't really know how Carter felt. There were moments when he thought he did, but at other times, he was completely unsure. He knew, or at least thought he knew, that she wasn't seeing anyone and hadn't really since that whole Orlan incident, and he still wasn't sure what that had been about. He knew he'd been insanely jealous, though he did his best not to show it to anyone. He was certain Teal'c and Daniel knew, and was fairly certain General Hammond had as well.

Daniel came sauntering back, a big goofy grin on his face. "Sooooo," he drawled, dropping down by Jack and pouring himself another cup of coffee. It was a wonder the man hadn't died from a caffeine overdose. "I told her. Of course, not being able to talk to her, I don't know how she took it. Maybe you should go find out?"

"Not yet," Jack said quietly. He wasn't sure he could face her. "What do I need to do here, Addy?"

"We must go to the city and perform the ritual cleansing to prepare you for the night ahead. It will take us some time to get there and back, so we should leave soon. Your friends will help with the cleansing, yes?"

"Indeed we will assist."

As they walked in the heat of the day, Daniel and Adrastos talked about his city and what it had been like before the people had died out. Jack didn't pay much attention. His thoughts were still on Carter, which was exactly where they shouldn't be. He'd seen plenty of her on their many missions and had spent more time studying her six than he really should have, but the almost naked statue of her had made his breath catch. Once he got over being completely pissed and baffled by the face that she was a statue he realized she was so gorgeous he was nearly speechless. When they had been mind stamped as Jonah and Thera, privacy had been non-existent and his exploration of her body had been under rough blankets in the dark. The feel of her pressed against him, trying to be quiet while his hands roamed over still haunted him at night. Part of him didn't want to recall those moments as they reminded him of what he couldn't have, but another, stronger part, relished the memories and clung to them like a lifeline.

They entered what had been a large city behind sturdy white walls. The main gate was in poor repair, having rotted with years of neglect and the city showed signs of disuse. Weeds and vines had crept through some of the windows and some parts of the city were starting to crumble. The main throughway cobbles had become uneven, so they walked carefully after Adrastos. He led them past several shops holding huge amphorae that were likely used for wine or olives, what had clearly been a bakery, and a few other random things that Jack couldn't quite place.

"You are quiet, O'Neill," Teal'c said. Jack found the irony in that statement amusing.

"Yeah, well, it's been a long few days, T. I'm ready to get this whole mess over with, go home and get things back the way they were before we came to this insane place."

Teal'c stared straight ahead as he spoke. "Do you truly believe that after all you and Major Carter have been through in the past few days that things will go back to the way there were before?"

Jack stepped over a broken cobblestone. "What do you mean?"

"O'Neill, you and Major Carter are my friends, my family, and I have seen your relationship change over the past years. You clearly care for one another and yet you both fight it. Would it not be better to let things progress as they clearly should?"

Damn. "T, you know how things are with the military. It's just not possible for us to be more than friends."

"And yet, you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked.

"You may try to fool others into believing that you are only friends, but you know in your heart that that is a falsehood. You and Major Carter have strong feelings toward each other. Many people know this to be true."

Jack stopped walking. "What people?"

"O'Neill, people at the SGC are not fools. While there are a few who gossip, most simply wish you two to find happiness, rules or not. It is the nature of humans, most beings one could assume, to want a happily ever after, as I have heard it called. They see you and Major Carter denying yourselves and they hold out hope that one day you will find a way. They believe you deserve to be happy." Teal'c walked ahead and left Jack standing alone.

People gossiping about him and Carter was nothing new. That had been going on for years, and unfortunately it hurt Carter more than him. He'd heard she was sleeping her way through the ranks and had had to 'correct' a few of the gossipers with his fists. In retrospect, that probably hadn't helped. He was shocked though to hear that so many seemed to know there was something between them and actually wanted them together. He didn't think he was destined for a happily ever after, but if by some miracle he was, he knew it would have to involve Carter. Deciding he couldn't think on it any more at the moment, he caught up with the others.

"Okay, kids, someone tell me exactly what we're doing again?"

Adrastos walked up the steps to a large many columned structure and beckoned them forward. "This is our bath house, where we will prepare you. In the time of my people, the men being prepared were honored with a parade of family members who threw rose petals into the air and sang songs of love."

"Sounds like a hoot," Jack said wryly. "And then?"

"The male members of his family would lead him into the baths, bath him, anoint him with sacred oils, clothe him in fine robes and give him advice on how to please his bride." Adrastos spoke to them, but his mind was clearly on this far away time.

Daniel, fascinated with all things, had of course hung on every word, but turned to Jack, grinning broadly. "You need any advice on how to please your bride there, Jack?"

"Shut up, Daniel. She's not my bride and if she were, I certainly wouldn't need any advice. Let's just get this going, shall we." He walked up the steps, following Adrastos, who was still talking, even though Jack paid him no attention.

Teal'c and Daniel followed several paces behind. "How's he holding up?" Daniel asked.

"I do not really, know, Daniel Jackson. He is very conflicted."

Daniel shrugged. "Yeah, well, years of repressed emotion will do that to you, I suppose. I've known Jack a long time, and believe me, the man we know today is positively expressive compared to the man I first met." Teal'c gave him a skeptic look. "Oh, no, it's true. It wasn't until…" he thought back to the man he'd met on that first amazing trip through the Stargate and all that had happened since. "Huh, it wasn't until after we got back from Abydos, when Sam was on the team that I first noticed the change. Interesting. I guess I never connected it before."

The corridor they walked down opened up to a huge man made pool that steamed. Adrastos explained that it was fed by an underground hot spring and stayed a constant temperature year round. He led them into a small room off to the side where there were several small benches and shelves built into the walls. Jack looked at Daniel, but he was too busy taking in every detail to notice.

"We will begin our preparations here." Adrastos said coming up behind Jack. He tried to remove Jack's shirt, but was stopped when Jack grabbed his wrist in an iron like grip.

"Woah! Whatcha' doin' there, pal?"

"You must disrobe if we are to prepare you." Adrastos told him. "We cannot cleanse you in your garments."

Jack gave Daniel a sour look. Daniel merely grinned back. "I'm perfectly capable of cleaning myself. Been doing it for at least a year now."

"But it is part of the ritual."

"Ritual or not, you're not bathing me, understand?"

"Come on, Jack," Daniel said.

"No. I've gone along with all this ballyhoo, but I draw the line at being bathed by someone else." He had a quick flash of bathing with Carter, water running down the valley of her breasts. He cleared his throat and shook his head to clear the image.

Teal'c looked to Adrastos who was ringing his hands in agitation. "What else is involved in the preparations?"

"He must be covered in oil and sit in the sudatorium. He will then be scraped of the oils and sweat and proceed to the caldarium, the tepidarium, the frigidarium, then finally the joining ceremony thermae, where he will be rubbed with anointing oil."

"Daniel, would you care to translate all of that gobbledygook for me?"

"Basically, you get rubbed down with oil and sit in what we would call a sauna. After that, the oil and sweat gets scraped off, then you go to a" Daniel paused, thinking for a moment. "A steam room, I guess is the closest thing I can think of. Then it's on to a warm pool and then a cold room with a cold plunge pool. This is to cool your body down and I'm guessing close your pores after all that sweating and then you get massaged with oils."

"How damn long does all of this take? It's just a bath for cryin' out loud!"

"Ah, see, Greek and Roman baths were a social thing, so they could really last for hours. Vendors would have sold food, politics would be discussed and marriages arranged. It's really amazing how clean the Greeks and Romans were, but then something happened and it was all forgotten. By the middle ages people began to think bathing was actually bad for you and most bathed only once a month and others only once a year."

"Stop, stop, stop!" Jack said. "I don't care what they did. We're going to finish this up PDQ and get back to the temple, got it?"

"PDQ?" Adrastos asked. "I don't understand this term."

"I believe it means Pretty Darn Quick," Teal'c told him.

"Damn," Jack corrected him. "Pretty Damn Quick. Now, let's get this over with." He started striping his last good set of clothes off, handing them to Teal'c until he was down to his boxer shorts. "Alright, now what?"

"But, you are not naked," Adrastos said.

"Naked as I'm going to get. Let's go."

Adrastos shook his head at these strange people who seemed to fear nudity, yet allowed their women to wear clothing that encased their legs, showing them off clearly. He led them to the next room, where several shallow, round depressions were made into the floor, and motioned for Jack to stand in one. Jack did so with an annoyed sigh. Adrastos then picked up a jar from a nearby table, poured some in his hands and began rubbing it on Jack's arm.

"Once again, I ask, what are you doing?"

"Is it not obvious? I am rubbing you with oil."

"Yes, Jack. Is it not obvious?" Daniel could barely speak in his amusement. Jack shot him a black look that did nothing to quell the mirth in his eyes.

Jack took the oil from Adrastos. "I think I can handle this part." He poured the fragrant oil into his hands and began rubbing it on his arms, legs and chest, grumbling to himself the entire time.

"You will need help getting your back," Adrastos said in an irritated voice.

"Not so fast there, Slick. T, can you come do it?" He held the jar out to Teal'c. "No offense Addy, I'm just not fond of letting people I barely know rub me down with oil."

"That's not quite true," Daniel said. "There was that time on P3-"

"Stow it, Daniel," Jack told him. Daniel was enjoying this all far too much. Of course he couldn't say he wouldn't do the same if the situations were reversed, but since it wasn't he didn't like it at all.

Teal'c worked in an efficient manner and finished in no time. "Thanks," Jack mumbled. Teal'c inclined his head and Jack thought he saw a small smirk. Damn, Teal'c was amused by all of this too.

Adrastos humphed a little at being left out of what he considered an important ceremony and then his eyes widened. "Oh no!"

"Oh, no what?" Jack asked suspiciously. If this guy threw in one more surprise Jack was going to have to strangle him.

"We do not have the proper robes and there are none available. What shall we do?" He looked genuinely distressed.

Jack had had enough. "Look, I'll put my own clothes back on. I'm from Earth, so I shouldn't be required to get dressed up in your fancy duds. Besides it's not like-"

"Jack," Daniel warned.

"For cryin out loud, Daniel!"

"Just go along with it for now, okay?"

"Fine. Remind me to strangle you when we get home though."

"Will do."

"Come," Adrastos led him to a chamber to the left. "I have prepared the room so that it is quite hot. You will sit in there for a while. I will let you know when it is time to leave."

Jack walked into the room and was immediately sucked in a lung full of hot, dry air. He coughed. "Son of a bitch!" It reminded him of the deserts of Iraq. They were not pleasant memories. He sat in one of the weird little wooden cubicles along the wall and closed his eyes. He thought of Carter back in the temple. Ever since Adrastos had told him about the last part of the trial, he could think of nothing else but losing himself in Carter's body. He could imagine her body slick with sweat and moaning his name. His body responded and he thought he could really go for the cold dip. He rubbed his palms against his eyes in frustration. "Think of something else," he told himself. "Grandpa naked. Hell, Grandma naked. No, no naked. Naked is not what I need to be thinking about. Aphophis! Slimy snake headed bastard. Apophis inspires absolutely no desire." He felt his body relax just as the door opened and Adrastos told him it was time to come out.

Jack breathed in the cool air with relief. Adrastos directed him back to the shallow depression in the floor and picked up what looked like a long metal spoon. "And this is?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"A strigil," Adrastos told him, holding it up.

Jack looked at Daniel. "And that is?"

"It's what they used to scrape the oil from your body. I'm afraid you actually can't do this on your own."

"Fantastic."

Two hours later, Jack felt like he'd never been so clean in his life. He'd been scraped, scalded, and frozen and his skin was oddly tight. He had to admit thought that his back and knees felt much better and the muscles in his arms weren't screaming quite as much as they had been earlier. "So, we're done, right?" He asked Adrastos. He was eager to get back to the temple and make sure Carter was all right. He wondered what she thought of the morning's revelation, but knew he couldn't come right out and ask her.

"Not yet," Adrastos said. He indicated a high stone table with a marble top. "You must lie here and be massaged with the sacred oil."

Jack let out a long breath. "We've been over this. No rubbing me with oil."

"No, you must. It is important."

"Jack, what could it hurt?" Daniel asked. "Besides, there might really be something special in the oil that is necessary to end this. You know how the Goa'uld are. Do it for Carter."

"I believe a massage would also be good for your muscles, O'Neill." Teal'c picked up the jar of oil that was on the table and sniffed.

Jack wanted to throw something. He was tired of this. Hell, he was tired in general. He just wanted to free Carter and get her off this planet. Preparing him for a 'wedding night' that would never happen bordered on ridiculous. Still, Daniel was right, this might be important and if it helped Carter, he'd do it. "Fine, fine, but T does the massage. That okay with everyone? And don't look at me like that Daniel."

They all nodded and Jack walked reluctantly to the table and lay on his stomach. Teal'c poured oil, which smelled of rich spices, into his hands and rubbed them together. "I will be gentle, O'Neill."

"Don't talk, just do." Jack felt Teal'c massive hands on his back, rubbing at the knotted muscles. He had to admit it was soothing. The marble table was cool against his skin and he felt his whole body begin to relax. "T, you could make a living at this, you know."

"I will keep that in mind, O'Neill, should I ever need to change my profession."

Adrastos and Daniel had been sitting on a nearby bench discussing the marriage rites of the culture. The bride and groom would leave the temple the next morning and proceed to the private baths in the city, where they would be bathed separately, then trek back to the temple, leave an offering for Aphrodite and a temple priestess would bless their union. If they were especially lucky, Adrastos told Daniel, Aphrodite herself would preside over the blessing. Jack wasn't so sure he'd call that lucky. After the blessings, feasting would begin and run well into the night. The bride and groom would be escorted to their marital house and left on their own for three days. Food would be left in the courtyard by family slaves. The families continued to feast together while the bride and groom spent their time alone. After the 3rd day, they would make another offering to Aphrodite and the ceremonies would be concluded. Jack thought that sounded like an awful lot of work. A Justice of the Peace could have it done in fifteen minutes. Of course a woman like Carter would deserve the whole big wedding. He tried not to imagine her coming down the aisle in a white dress, her face covered by a veil, a smile on her face and eyes only for him. Damn. He was failing colossally at not imagining that.

Teal'c announced that he was done and Jack gratefully sat up. You must be anointed on your chest as well," Adrastos told him. Jack was starting to dislike him and all his rules.

"T, hand me the oil." Jack poured some on his hands and quickly rubbed down his chest and abdomen. "There, all greased up. Can I get dressed now?" Adrastos nodded his head and Jack headed to the room where they had stored his clothes. He pulled out his shirt and dried herb fell to the floor. "What the hell?" He slipped on his t-shirt and realized it smelled of the herbs. His BDU top and pants did too. By the time he was fully dressed, there was a pile of herbs on the floor, and his uniform smelled much better than it had when he took it off. At least that wasn't so bad.

When he walked back out to the main room, Adrastos was holding a small bundle and smiling. "Whatcha got there?"

Opening the bundle he pulled out several small containers that looked like magic lamps to Jack, a scrap of sheer fabric that had clearly seen better days and two leaf wreaths. "For tonight."

Jack looked to Daniel for clarification. "The lamps are to place around the altar. We pour oil in them, stuff a wick-strips of fabric in this case-and light them. The fabric is, um, to well, put over Sam's head, kind of like a bridal veil and the crowns are for the two of you to wear at the ceremony."

"Ceremony? What ceremony? Daniel?" Jack asked, his voice rising with each word.

"Calm down, Jack. It's not a real ceremony; it's just you and Sam in the temple. You have to wear the crowns, it's no big deal."

"No big deal to you, maybe. Remember, if I screw this up, Carter dies."

Teal'c placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "You will not fail, O'Neill."

Jack gave him a weak smile. He wished he were half as confident as Teal'c. He still wasn't sure exactly what the whole thing entailed. He'd started to ask Adrastos, but decided to wait until they got back and he actually had to know. He usually liked knowing what he was getting into, but in this case, he thought it best not to know too far in advance. The parts he did know were driving him crazy as it was.

Adrastos put the items back in the bundle and they began the long walk back to the temple. The breeze was cool and the sun beginning to sink. Jack thought all that bathing would have been for nothing if it were a hot day. By the time they reached the temple, the sun was low in the sky and only a little daylight remained.

"You should eat," Adrastos said, setting his bundle on the temple steps. "When the light is fully gone, we will leave you and you will go to the temple alone."

Daniel began preparing a meal from the supplies they'd gotten, but Jack could barely eat. Everything tasted like sawdust. He tried not to look at the temple, but his eyes kept straying to the doorway. He knew Carter was in there waiting for him to set her free. He tossed his plate aside and took several deep breaths. The sun was nearly gone. "What do I have to do?" He asked, noticing that Adrastos had barely eaten either.

Setting his plate aside too, Adrastos looked back at the temple for a long moment before speaking. "First we must make your bed on the slab at the front of the dais. Normally a fine feather or wool mattress would have been made by the bride's family, but in this case, we must make due with what you have. We will set the lamps up across the dais and light them. When we are finished we will lead you into the temple, where you will place the veil and one wreath on Samantha's head and the other on yours. Then we will leave the two of you alone and go to the city to sleep. It is forbidden for anyone to be on the temple hill during the ceremony. Once we are gone, the cup your retrieved from the waterfall will need to be filled from the pool and then you have a choice to make. You may drink the water yourself and years will fall away from your body. Aches and pains will go away and you will be young again and stay that way for the rest of your natural life, or you may pour the water over Samantha's head."

"And if I drink it, what happens to Carter?"

"She will die."

"Wait," Daniel said. "That's what happened to Dianthe, isn't it?"

Jack looked at him in confusion. "Who the hell is Dianthe?"

"Don't you remember? When Adrastos told us the story about the first time this happened, it was to a woman named Dianthe. The man, Helladios, didn't pass the final test. This is where he failed, am I right?"

Adrastos shook his head. "You are, Daniel. Helladios was a vain man. The story tells that he was very handsome and the thought of youth and beauty until his death was more tempting than Dianthe. If he were young and beautiful, he could have any woman he wanted. He drank from the cup and Dianthe's statue fell to pieces. The people though were horrified by what he had done and he was forced to leave the city. He spent years wandering, but his handsome face did nothing for him, as the tale of his betrayal spread. He eventually threw himself into the sea."

"Well, that's a cheery tale, but we don't have to worry about that," Jack said with relief. "While having my knees ache less would be nice, I wouldn't do it if it meant Carter's life. So, that's it then? Doesn't sound as bad as I thought it would be."

"That is not all."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Of course it's not. So? What else?"

"You must tell Samantha how you feel about her. If you lie the goddess will know and she will die."

"How is that possible, if Aphrodite isn't here?" Daniel asked.

Adrastos shrugged. "I do not know, but I have seen plenty of evidence of what happens when a man does not tell the truth. You have seen it too, scattered across the temple floor."

"Okay, so I tell Carter how remarkable she is and how much I respect her as my second in command and poof, no more statue." Jack thought this was getting easier by the second.

"You must be one-hundred percent honest. If you are not…" Adrastos let the words hang in the air. "Once she is no longer a statue, you will then consummate your relationship and she will be free to leave the temple after the sun has risen. If she tries to cross the threshold as a maid, she will turn to dust."

"Again, not a problem," Jack said smiling. The last rays of the sun were disappearing and he was ready to be done with this foolishness.

Adrastos stood and motioned for Daniel and Teal'c to do the same. "Your friends and I will prepare the temple. You will wait here."

"Yeah, we'll be there in a second," Daniel said before turning to Jack. "Um, listen, you know, if there is some way to detect you're not telling the truth, Sam could be in trouble."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I believe Daniel Jackson is saying that you may have to admit your true feelings for Major Carter if she is to survive."

"Look, guys, what I said is true. Carter is remarkable, she's the smartest person I've ever met and she is an exceptional second in command and I do respect her," Jack said. He was exasperated with all this talk of feelings he had for Carter. What he felt, or didn't feel was no one else's business, especially not some long dead Goa'uld.

"A lie of omission is still a lie, Jack." Daniel said sympathetically. He was afraid for Sam if Jack couldn't come out and admit what they all knew.

"Daniel, I've got this. You can go have a good look around in crazy town and see if there is anything we might find useful there and then get some sleep. Teal'c you…do whatever it is you do and Carter and I will see you both in the morning."

Daniel chose not to speak, and turned to walk to the temple, followed by Teal'c. Jack paced outside, waiting for them to bring him in. He was nervous. He thought back to the day he had married Sara all those years ago. While that had been an actual wedding ceremony, he realized he hadn't been nervous at all. Of course, Sara wouldn't die if he misspoke, but Carter would. Still, being as nervous as he was was an unaccustomed and uncomfortable feeling. He kept telling himself he wasn't actually marrying Carter, though part of his treacherous heart wished he were.

Daniel appeared at the door, looking much less amused than he had earlier in the day. Jack knew he was worried, and tried to give him a confident grin. He did not succeed. "Everything is ready, Jack. Come on in."

Jack walked up the steps slowly, stopping just before crossing the threshold. He could see Teal'c and Adrastos behind Daniel and in the dim lamp lit temple could just make out the pale white statue that was Carter. He closed his eyes for a long moment and blew out a deep breath before stepping inside.

**TBC**

**A/N: The Ancient Greek bathing practices are much as described here. The Romans adopted the Greek bathing practices and added to them, taking them to almost artistic levels. I have chosen to use the Latin names for the various steps of the bath, rather than the Greek, as they are complicated at best. **

**Greek weddings were gloriously complex affairs. The bride would have been the one to go through a very complicated bathing process, not the groom, though he too would be bathed. I took pieces of the traditional wedding and wove them into the ritual of Adrastos's planet and what Jack must do in the temple.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Only original Non-SG1 characters belong to me.**

**A/N: Once again, thank you, thank you, thank you for your amazingly kind reviews. You all make me want to write more.**

**This has not been beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. **

**Please Review.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The interior of the temple was lit by small lamps placed in front of the dais and in niches on the walls. The faint light gave everything a soft glow. Jack couldn't look at Carter yet. She was noticeably silent. He followed the other men toward the slab in front of the dais. They had heaped several blankets and sleeping bags they had zipped open across it. There must be herbs scattered somewhere in the bottom Jack thought, because there was the faint hint of whatever had been placed with his clothing. Jack looked at Daniel who gave him a grim look. He was clearly apprehensive.

Adrastos saw Jack look down at the makeshift bed. "It is the best we could do," He said apologetically.

Jack smiled softly. "You did fine. It's exactly as it should be." Part of him wanted to be angry with Adrastos, but he knew it wasn't the other man's fault that this had happened. "Listen, thanks for helping us. Without you we'd have no idea how to release Carter." Adrastos looked pleased at this.

"How are you, Jack?" Daniel asked quietly.

"Peachy," Jack answered in the same tone.

"Come," Adrastos moved around the bed. Teal'c and Daniel walked in front of him, stopping in front of the dais where Carter stood. They moved aside and allowed Jack to move to the front. Jack raised his eyes to Sam for the first time. They had removed the silver foil blanket that had covered her and he could once again see every curve.

_You okay, Carter?_

_I don't know, Sir. This is all so peculiar._

_Nutty is the word I'd use. You should see what I had to go through._

_Oh yeah? What would that be?_

_Let's just say I don't think I've been this clean since my mother still bathed me as a kid. I had to take a bath that lasted hours. Hours. Got coated in oil too. Twice._

She laughed._ Twice? Well, I guess that's good. I wouldn't want to have to tell you that you stink when I'm finally out of this. _ She secretly wished she'd been there to cover him in oil and had to concentrate very hard on not letting him see that thought_._

Adrastos picked up the veil and one of the wreaths and handed them to Jack. Stepping up on the dais, he carefully placed the scrap of veil over her head so that it cascaded down her back, and secured it with the wreath. Daniel placed the other wreath on Jack's head.

"Myrtle and Thyme for fertility," Adrastos said.

"Christ," Jack sighed. "Okay, what's next?"

"When we leave, you will use the cup to scoop water from the fountain and make your decision. If you choose to pour it on Samantha, you will then have to tell her your feelings. If you are honest, she will be human again, and then you will consummate your union. In the morning you may both leave the temple and the ceremony will be complete."

Jack was silent, again not looking at Sam. "Okay," he said without confidence.

"So, how long does he have to talk?" Daniel asked. "You know to, um, talk about his…" He shot a side glance at Jack who had turned his head upward.

"Feelings? As long as he needs. When he is through, the goddess will know and Samantha will be free or…" He let the words trail off.

"But what if he's not done?" Daniel persisted.

"Then he may say so."

Teal'c looked at Sam. "It is not an instant action then?"

"For the statue to break? No, it is long to punish the man for his failing. To watch the woman he's to marry break slowly is surely the worst thing that can happen, is it not?"

It certainly had to be, Jack thought to himself. He couldn't imagine watching Carter slowly die in front of him. He would not let that happen.

Adrastos bowed slightly to Jack. "I wish you a good evening and sincerely hope to see you both in the morning."

"You can do this, my brother," Teal'c placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. He looked at Carter and inclined his head. "Major Carter, I look forward to speaking to you tomorrow."

Jack watched Teal'c and Adrastos exit the temple, leaving him with Daniel, who was looking more and more worried by the second. "It's okay, Danny," Jack said. "I'll bring her back."

"No matter what it takes?" Daniel asked.

Jack swallowed and looked up at Carter. "No matter what it takes."

Daniel nodded once. "Sam, I…I-"

_Tell him it's going to be fine Sir, and that I'll see him tomorrow._

Daniel smiled slightly at her when Jack relayed the message. "Okay, then. Okay. Um, have a good night, I guess." He turned to leave, shooting one last look back at them before closing the temple door behind him.

"So," Jack said out loud. "I thought they'd never leave."

_They're concerned, Sir, for both of us._

"I know. So am I, to be honest."

_It's weird to hear you speak to me and it not be in my head._

"Well, I for one can't wait to hear your voice again." He looked around, unsure of what to do. "Daniel told you all about this, huh?"

_He did._

"Do you think it's possible for something to know if I'm telling the truth or not?" He asked.

_I guess. I mean theoretically it's possible that there is something in here that can measure heart rate, sort of like a polygraph. Of course it could be far more sophisticated and measure brain patters. That seems most likely. If so, it's a highly sophisticated piece of technology. We should look for it when I'm free. That could be invaluable to the government._

He rolled his eyes. "Can we not geek out right now?"

_Sorry. I've had a lot of time to think._

Jack laughed. "As opposed to your normal day?"

_You know me, Sir._

"I do," he told her softly, his voice becoming more serious. "Are you okay with all of this?

_I kind of don't have a choice, do I?_

"No, I suppose not."

_Are you okay with this, Sir?_

"I don't have a choice either and I'm not about to let you die."

_Are you worried you will somehow lie, Sir?_

"No," he responded harsher than he meant to. To be honest he was incredibly worried. Was Daniel right? Was a lie of omission still a lie? Would it count?

_Let's not experiment with it, okay?_

Jack swallowed, unsure of what to say. He cast his eyes around and they landed on the cup. "Okay, let's get on with this. Hopefully you'll be out of there soon." He walked behind her and filled the cup with water from the pool. "You know, if I drink this, I wouldn't have knee problems any more and my hair would be brown again."

_Some people find silver hair attractive._

"Is that what we're calling it? Silver? Looks gray to me."

_No, Colonel, definitely silver. _

"Well, I'd like to meet these women who find it attractive," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

_Walk the halls of the SGC, Sir. Most of the women there are mooning over you._ She didn't tell him that it made her want to smack each and every one of them.

"They're mooning over me? I think you're losing it Carter. Why would they be mooning over me for Pete's sake?" He was genuinely surprised. He supposed he'd been decent looking when he was younger, but the man he saw in the mirror now mostly looked old and weary.

_Sir, are you fishing for compliments? All right, I'll bite and tell you that half the women and a few of the men at the SGC are practically in love with you._

"Huh," was all he said. He wanted to ask if she was included in that number, but refrained. "Well, since I have no desire to sow any more wild oats, I suppose I should use this for you. Here we go." He held the cup up and slowly poured the water over her head. It dripped from the veil and ran in small rivulets down her face. He waited expectantly, but nothing happened. Damn. He was half hoping that she would magically appear before him safe and whole.

_Well, that was anticlimactic, _she said.

"Yeah. Yeah it was." Jack didn't know what to do next. He knew what he was supposed to do next, but the thought scared him more than he thought possible. He paced back and forth. If there was some detector doodad in there, one wrong word and it was all over.

_It's okay, Sir._

"Dammit Carter, it's not okay! If I mess this up I could kill you! Do you know how that makes me feel? I've seen you bloody and beaten and tortured and it drove me mad that I couldn't help, but it was someone else who held your life in their hands; this time it's me and I'm-" he hesitated, looking at the ceiling. "I'm scared, Carter." He scrubbed his hands through his hair then looked back at her. "I'm scared."

He looked so lost; Sam wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and comfort him. Of course if she could do that, he wouldn't be feeling this way. She cursed herself a hundred times over for putting him in this position. The look on his face was one of pure anguish. It wasn't easy for her strong Colonel to admit fear and she respected him even more for it.

_I don't know what to say, Sir._

"You don't have to, I do, and that's the problem. I don't know how."

_Sir._ Sam's heart was breaking. She knew the war he was having with himself. No matter what anyone else may have thought, he was deeply dedicated to his career and personal code of honor.

Jack took a deep breath. He could do this. He had to do this. At any moment he would gladly give his own life to keep her safe, without hesitation, but that wasn't an option in this case. He could only use his words and words had never been his strong suit. Contrary to what many people believe, he felt things very deeply, but kept his emotions close to his chest. It was just easier to keep them there. Even with Sara, he found it difficult to talk about how he felt. She knew this when they were married, but there were many times when he could feel her disappointment in him. He didn't know how to correct it though and never wanted to put his burdens on anyone else. Shaking his head to clear it, he took a deep breath and looked at Carter. Even in marble she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"Carter," he began, taking a step up so that he stood on the dais, directly in front of her. "You are…astounding. You challenge me in ways I never thought anyone could. You're the smartest woman I've ever met. you're probably the smartest person anyone has ever met. You are an incomparable officer and I've never worked with anyone else I trust more. We've been through tough times and always come through mostly thanks to your brilliance or sheer stubbornness. I don't think I've ever thanked you for all the times you've saved us." His voice faltered.

_Sir_, Sam said quietly. _I never-_

"Let me finish, Carter, please." He told her. "When we were stuck in Antarctica, and things looked bleak, you kept me going. I knew I was going to die, but the thought of leaving you alone kept me going far longer than I should have. I…uh…I think I called you Sara, and for that, I'm sorry. You were there with me, never giving up hope, not her. I was confused, but you brought me through."

Sam cut him off. _You two were married for years, Sir. I understood that she would be the person you thought of._

He went on as though she hadn't spoken. "We'd been in some tough spots before and you showed skill and professionalism, but in Antarctica, you showed not only that you were a damn fine military officer, but a good friend as well. It was at that moment that I knew you were the finest damn second in command I could ever have. I have great respect for you and value you not only as an officer, but as a friend."

_Thank you, Sir. I feel the same. Serving under, uh, with you has been one of the greatest honors of my life._

"Me too, Carter." Jack looked at her, trying very hard to keep his heart rate even and not think about things he shouldn't.

_So…._

"Yeah, so," he echoed.

_What now?_

"I haven't got a clue. You're still a chunk of marble though."

_I kind of noticed, Sir._

Jack rubbed his closed eyes with one hand then pinched the bridge of his nose. Crap. He hadn't done it. He hadn't freed her.

_Sir!_ Sam yelled.

Jack's eyes snapped open. "What? What's wrong?"

_Sir_, was all she said, her voice strained and faint in his head.

"Carter?" Jack suddenly saw what had alerted her and his heart dropped to his stomach. The hand that had been extended out when she was trapped now showed a small fracture that was slowly creeping up her arm. "NO! NO!" He yelled. Panic lanced through him. "No, I'm not done! I'm not done dammit! You can't have her! Do you hear me?" He had a sudden flash of the dream he'd had the first night on the planet, when he'd seen her broken on the rocks below the cliff. He'd not been worthy of her and failed. All the anger he'd felt for the past few days suddenly bubbled up. "You cannot have her! She is mine and I won't let you take her. I won't."

_Sir. _Sam's voice was weak. _ Jack_.

As quickly as the anger came, it melted and all he could think of was losing her. He reached up and cradled her icy face in his hands. "Carter, stay with me, please. I need you. Can you hear me? Carter? Answer me, Carter."

He heard a soft, _'M here._

Taking a deep breath, he looked in the sightless white eyes. He longed to look into their beautiful crystal blue depths and see them sparkle. "Carter, I can't lose you." His voice was thick. "You…you make my life worth living. You saved me in more ways than you know. Not just physically. I had nothing before you came along, and if you leave me, I won't be able to continue. I'll be as broken as these statues. I didn't know what I was missing until the day I met you. From the first moment I laid eyes on you, deep down inside I knew. I fought it, god knows I fought it, but some part of me knew that you would be the one to pull me back and make me want to keep going. If it weren't for you, I would still be a wrecked man, hiding from the world behind a mask of anger. You changed me, Carter. I can't live in a world where you don't exist." He looked down at her arm and saw the crack still seeping upward. "What the hell do you want?" He yelled at the large statue of Aphrodite. She was smiling down benevolently and he felt something snap inside himself. Turning back to Sam, he took a deep breath and said softly. "Carter, you are the reason I get up every day. You're the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep. You're my world. You're my everything." He ached, not from physical pain, but emotionally. All he wanted was for her to be safe and whole. "I never left it in the room. I took it with me and carried it everywhere we went. All those things I said during that damn za'tarc testing are still true. The feelings have grown, Carter, not gone away. Every minute I spend with you, no matter what the situation, is precious, because it's some other small part of you that I have to carry with me. I was lonely before you, Carter. I can't do it again. Please, please, you have to stay. I can't go on without you."

_S…Sir…_

Jack felt a tear fall from his eye and run down his face. She was going. She was fading away and it would be as though she never existed. He knew he could never leave her here. He'd stay behind and watch over her until all his miserable days were done. He owed her that much. He now understood why Adrastos had done what he had. It hurt too much to leave her alone. One hand slid down from her face to trail across her shoulder. "Carter…Sam. Sam, I'm so sorry. I hope you can somehow forgive me." He leaned in and kissed her cold, hard lips. "I love you, Sam. I love you with every fiber of my being. I love you."

_Jack…Jack. I love you._

There was a loud shattering sound that nearly ripped him apart. He let out a strangled sob. The lights flickered and he heard a scream. The next thing he knew a very real, very naked Sam Carter collapsed into his arms.

"Carter! Oh, thank god." He kissed the top of her hair, relief sweeping over him like a tidal wave. Her skin was frozen and her teeth chattering. Scooping her up, he carried her to the blankets spread across the slab and tucked her in. Rocking back on his heels, he picked up one cold limp hand and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Carter? Are you with me?" Her breathing was shallow and her pulse faint. "Come on, open your eyes for me."

Sam was so cold. She felt the blankets settle over her and sighed at their warmth. She was free. He'd done it. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw the Colonel's worried face above her. "Hi," she whispered.

Jack smiled the first genuine smile he'd had in days. "Hi, yourself. You gave me quite a scare there."

"Me too," she told him, reaching for his hand. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me Carter. I'd do anything for you." He placed a kiss on the back of her hand. Tears welled up in his eyes. He thought he'd never see her again.

"Sir," she said on a sigh.

"I'm here, Carter." Her lips were turning from blue back to pink and her abnormally pale skin gaining some color.

"I'm cold," she said. "Warm me?"

Jack's throat went dry. Crawling under the blankets with Carter would bring down that final barrier. Her eyes pleaded with him. Unlacing his boots in record time, he tossed them aside and removed his BDU top. He lifted the blankets, slid in next to her and wrapped his arms around her chilly skin. She snuggled into him and he felt her sigh against his neck.

Sam was engulfed by Jack. He was warm and solid against her and she felt her body temperature increase rapidly. Her heart hammered as she thought about what he had said; what she had said. She knew according to the Air Force it was wrong, but she couldn't control her heart and all it wanted was this remarkable man who was pressed snugly against her. Pulling her face from the crook of his neck, she looked up into his warm coffee colored eyes. She knew this shade meant he was apprehensive and thinking too hard. Taking a deep breath, she screwed up her courage. She had to know. "Did you mean it?"

Jack looked down at her strikingly beautiful face. She looked back at him anxiously. "Every word." He said softly.

Sam smiled. It was the smile she reserved only for him. Scooting her way up, she stopped when their faces were level. "Me too." She put one hand on the side of his face, her thumb scraped along his sharply angled cheekbone. Leaning in, she slowly pressed her mouth to his. It was soft yet persistent.

Jack felt the barrier collapse to pieces. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly to him. Her mouth opened to his and he pushed his tongue inside, exploring its warm depths with the desperation of a dying man. She moaned into his mouth, causing him to harden instantly.

Sam pulled back smiling. "Your sidearm?"

"No," he told her gruffly, rolling so that he was above her. "No."

"Good." Her fingers wove into his hair and pulled his mouth back to hers, the kiss more insistent and hungry. She rocked her hips against his pulling a low groan from him. Her hands wandered down his back lightly as she continued to press and move against him.

Jack's mind was whirling. She was driving him crazy. He wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life. He felt as though he would stop breathing if he didn't have her. If it continued though, he knew there'd be no way he could go back to the way things were before. There would be consequences for both of them. He knew he had to give her one last chance to back out. Against his body and mind's protest, he wrenched his mouth away for hers. "Carter…Sam," he said roughly. "You know this is going to change things. Are you sure this is what you want? If you don't, I'll understand. If you've changed your mind though you need to let me know now, because I won't be able to stop if we go much further."

Sam loved him even more for wanting to protect her and giving her a chance to back out if she wanted to. She knew he was right. If would change everything. She didn't care though. All she wanted was him. "I've never been more sure of anything."

He dropped his forehead to hers. "Thank god. I'd have to go for a serious dip in that cold pool for a very long time otherwise."

"Not tonight," she told him bringing his mouth back down to hers for searing kiss that touched him to his very core.

* * *

**TBC**

****Just a note-the next chapter will be rated M, but will not necessary to read if you don't read M. The chapters that follow will go back to T and can will make sense without reading the M rated chapter. It will purely be for us wicked die hard J/S shippers who like a little excitement****


	14. Chapter 14

*****WARNING*****

**RATING CHANGE TO M FOR THIS CHAPTER ONLY**

**This chapter can be skipped if you don't read M. The other chapters will go back to a T rating. This is purely a fluffy chapter and does not need to be read to understand the story. It's for J/S shippers who like a little spice in their FF.**

**Disclaimer: Standard. Not my characters, yadda, yadda, yadda.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and comment. This seems to be an anxiously awaited chapter. I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

* * *

Jack felt heat rip through his body as her tongue touched his. The air around them seemed electrified. Her body moved against his in a torturous rhythm. He wanted to posses every inch of her. Lifting his mouth from hers, he trailed kisses along her jaw and down the column of her neck. She instinctively arched her head back, pushing her breasts against him. Jack smiled against her skin. One hand slid slowly down her shoulder, his fingers lightly skittering across her collarbone before moving down to touch the swell of one firm breast. She gasped as his thumb slid over one rosy peak, sending waves of need through her.

"Jack," she moaned, her hands scrunching up to material of his t-shirt. She had a desperate need to feel his skin; to stroke the hard muscles of his back. She tugged it upward. "Take it off," she whispered.

Jack pulled the t-shirt off and tossed is aside. When he came back down against her, she felt the sprinkle of light hair press against her. His mouth swooped down on hers hungrily, tasting and licking, before he followed the same path his fingers had previously traced with his tongue. Her skin was smooth and had warmed up considerably. His mouth skimmed across the top of her breasts before descending on one sensitive, swollen nipple.

Sam forgot how to breathe. Her fingers dug into his back as he imprisoned her in a web of pure arousal. Heat rippled under her skin with a flush of sexual desire she hadn't felt in ages. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted anyone. Her hip motions became urgent as the need for him grew. His hands skimmed down her body from the flat planes of her stomach to the soft swell of her hips, while he continued his sweet torture on her breasts with his mouth and tongue.

Jack felt as though he were going to die if he didn't have her. The frantic motion of her hips pressing against his erection nearly killed him. Her desire for him overrode everything else. She was the only thing that existed. He needed to feel every part of her.

Sam's hand slid between their bodies and inside his BDU's to stroke the hard length that had been pressing against her hips. She smiled with the pure satisfaction of woman who knew she was arousing a man when he let out a deep groan against her breast.

He lifted his mouth from his attentions to her nipples. "Oh, god, Sam! I don't think I can wait."

"Me neither. I need you." She unbuttoned his pants desperately.

Jack rolled over to remove them and she instantly missed the feel of his body on hers. He was above her again as soon as he shucked his pants and boxers and she relished in feel of his skin against hers. It was insanely erotic.

Jack looked down at her and his desire was suddenly tempered by guilt. "It shouldn't be like this," he said. "It shouldn't be on a pile of blankets and chaotic." He wanted her so badly he thought he might go mad, but was ashamed by the way it was unfolding. He'd dreamed of having her many times, but not like this.

She looked up at him and realized she'd been right about the color of his eye when he was overcome with desire; they were a liquid, molten chocolate color. She'd wanted to see that color as long as she could remember. "Jack, however it is, it's perfect, because it's you. I want you so much I can barely stand it. We can go slower later."

Jack's brain latched on to the "later," in her sentence and he nodded his head, no longer able to speak. Sam arched her hips up to his again and he groaned. She pulled his mouth down to hers again, kissing him fiercely. "Take me," she urged. "Now."

He obliged, intuitively finding the slick, wet folds at the center of her body. He hissed as slid himself deep inside, the intensity of the contact rocking his world off its axis. It was an act of pure possession and they both knew it. "Sam, Sam, Sam," moaned into her hair as he began to move within her.

Sam whimpered at the feel of him and she abandoned herself to the whirl of sensation. She pushed her hips up to meet his with each thrust and they found a tempo that bound them together in utter pleasure. She wrapped her hands around the well-muscled biceps that held him up, their solidness assuring her that this was real. A sob of ecstasy escaped as she felt tension building within her body, the force of it startling.

Jack could feel her body trembling beneath his. Her fingers dug into his arms with each stroke. She needed release and he was determined to give it to her. Lowering himself, he placed his head in the crook of her neck and slid his hands under her ass, shifting her position ever so slightly, allowing him to hit the most sensitive part of her. Her body convulsed at the motion. "Let it happen, Sam," he said in her ear. His own body was vibrating with the need for release, but he held on.

"Jack," she gasped. "Jack, it's too good. I can't…I can't…" She was panting, her body still moving in time with his.

"Yes, you can," he told her before nipping the delicate skin below her ear. "Do it for me."

At his words, Sam felt herself yield to the ache that was trapped within. Her body vibrated and shattered into a million glowing stars as she gasped his name.

Jack felt her body shudder against his, her muscles pulling and tightening around him. He rode the crest of her explosion, struggling to keep himself in check for just a few more moments. His name on her lips tipped him over the edge and he felt a pleasure course through him stronger than any he'd ever know. He claimed her mouth in a violently passionate kiss and poured himself into her, the intensity shocking and overwhelming.

After the last wave rolled from his body, he collapsed onto her, his mind spinning and body humming from satisfaction. He tried to lift his weight off her, but she clasped her arms around him and held him in place. They were still joined together in the most intimate way and he understood that she was reluctant to lose the feeling. He was too, but feared he would crush her. He rolled to his side, taking her with him, maintaining their connection.

Sam snuggled into his body, wanting to keep him as close as possible. She was afraid if she let him go, she'd find out it had all been a dream. She placed a kiss at the hollow if his throat. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Jack put his hand under her chin, turning her face upward. "I can honestly say that I have never been better in my life. You?"

"Mmmmhmmm," she breathed.

"No regrets?"

Sam giggled. "Only that we didn't do this years ago."

He kissed her softly. "Amen to that."

They lay like that for several moments before Jack pulled away. He lifted the blanket and a chill swept over them. Sam looked at him questioningly. "Don't worry. I'll be right back." He stood and she admired his naked form. He moved away with the grace of a panther and she sighed at the sight of his lean body, muscled from years of training. He picked up a bottle of water and a tray of fruit and brought it back to their bed. He slid back under the blankets, moving close to her. "Here," he handed her the bottle. "It's been a while since you had any food or water."

Sam took the bottle and drank slowly. She hadn't felt thirsty or hungry while she was trapped. She hadn't even thought about it. "Thanks," she said when she was finished. She didn't look directly at him.

"Hey, hey," he said, touching her cheek. "Don't get shy on me now. I'm pretty sure it's a bit late for that."

She smiled and brought her eyes to his. "Guess so."

Jack held up a slice of fruit and brought it to her lips. "Eat." Sam took it, her tongue darting out to lick his finger. "Hey, I need a little recovery time, you know."

Sam laughed. "How much?"

Thirty minutes later, having eaten and drunk enough to satisfy Jack, Sam lay in his embrace, her head on his chest and one leg draped over his. She'd never felt more content. His fingers trailed softly up and down her arm. Her last thought before she drifted off was that she could happily stay there forever.

Jack listened to Sam's even breathing. She'd fallen asleep not long after she'd finished eating. He relished in the feel of her smooth skin pressed against his. He wasn't sure what they were going to do when they got back to Earth, but he knew he wasn't about to give this up. Not as long as she wanted him too. He felt her sigh across his skin and gave her a swift squeeze before joining her in sleep.

Sam woke, momentarily startled to find herself pressed into Jack's firm body. Images of their earlier lovemaking flashed through her mind, arousing her. She smiled and slowly moved her hand down his abs and began drawing lazy circles with her fingers across his hip. She could tell immediately when he woke up.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked. His body was already responding to her touch.

"Do you know what time it is?" She asked.

Jack was confused. "No."

Sam smiled. "I do."

"And?"

"It's later." Her hand moved lower and Jack's breath caught at the intimate touch.

"I believe you're right," he said in a strangled voice.

Her hand gripped him, causing him to inhale sharply. She felt a thrill at being the one to give him pleasure. "Oh, yes, it's definitely later."

* * *

**TBC**

**I hope you liked it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Standard, only non-SG characters are mine.**

**A/N: This chapter goes back to the T rating.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to all who read and review the previous chapter. I was terribly nervous about it, but you all made me heave a hug sigh of relief.**

**For those who may stumble over the name Kalligenia, it's pronounced Kal-EE-AY-NEE-uh**

**This has no been beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Unlike SG-1. :(**

**Please review!**

* * *

Teal'c, Daniel and Adrastos crested the hill holding the temple just after sunrise. There was no sign of Jack or Sam and Daniel was getting nervous. Truth be told, he'd been nervous all night and barely slept. "They're not here. Do you think that means he freed Sam or not?"

"I have no doubt that were he unsuccessful, O'Neill would have come to us," Teal'c told him.

"Yeah, I guess. Or maybe he's angry or he couldn't leave because he failed or…" Daniel sped up, but Adrastos stepped in front of him.

"You may not enter, Daniel. They must come out on their own." Adrastos said.

Daniel's forehead crinkled. "But…but…why?"

Adrastos shrugged. "It is tradition."

"Okay, yeah, I get that, but this is Sam we're talking about."

"Daniel Jackson, is it not you who is constantly reminding O'Neill that native traditions should be respected?"

Daniel had an insanely childish urge to stick his tongue out at Teal'c, but refrained. "Fine, fine."

They had slept in what had been the city's palace, which had been Adrastos's childhood home. Daniel tried to explore and write, sketch and photograph as much as possible, but his mind kept wandering off. Not knowing what was going on with Jack and Sam was driving him crazy. He couldn't imagine what would happen to the team if something happened to Sam. He couldn't imagine what would happen to Jack if something happened to Sam. He wasn't sure Jack could carry any more guilt. Guilt had almost destroyed him after the death of Charlie, and Daniel was certain guilt would finally complete the job if he didn't free Sam.

"I am certain that both Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter will emerge soon. They have had several rough days. Perhaps they are merely catching up on some much needed sleep."

"I guess. I just…" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps you should have more coffee, Daniel Jackson. It might help you relax."

* * *

Sam woke with Jack's arm wrapped around her. She smiled, then blushed at the thought of all that had happened during the night. After that first frantic time, Jack had been a thorough and attentive lover. She'd responded in kind when they'd both rested again.

Jack knew the moment Sam was awake. He'd been spooned against her body, arm wrapped tightly around her waist for several hours, just listening to her breathe. He'd slept on and off between their lovemaking, but had been unable to sleep after the last time. He was tired, as she'd been incredibly inventive, much to his delight, but he couldn't stop thinking about what they would do next. Now that he had Carter and knew that she loved him, he couldn't stand the thought of not being with her. He would of course offer to retire, but he knew she would never go for it. They could move to separate teams, but he'd never go for that. The thought of her being off world without him was almost too much to bear. "Good morning," he said when he stirred. "Sleep well?"

Sam stretched and rolled over to face him. "Not really, but I wouldn't have changed a minute of it." Her eyes suddenly clouded over. "Would you?"

"Nope," he reassured her. "Next time though, I think I'd like to try it in a real bed."

Sam relaxed. "Next time?"

"That is of course, if you want to."

"Absolutely." Tucking her face into the curve of his neck, she breathed in the smell of him and smiled. 'Next time' had a lovely ring to it. "What about…you know?"

Jack sighed. "To be honest Carter, I haven't got any idea, but I'm sure we'll figure it out."

Sam didn't know how, but she trusted him completely, just like she always had. "Okay."

He squeezed her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "As much as I'd like nothing more than to stay here and continue what we started last night, I'm sure we probably need to get up. I'm surprised Daniel hasn't barged in here already."

Sam laughed. "He'd be in for quite a surprise if he did."

Jack looked over at the pale light seeping through the cracks in the ceiling. "I think we should make him wait just a little longer, don't you think?"

"And what would we do while he waits?" Sam asked with a grin.

Jack waggled his eyebrows at her and gave her a decidedly wicked look, before flipping her on her back. He kissed her neck. "Oh, we're" he kissed lower, "pretty resourceful." He kissed her collarbone. "I'm sure," he kissed the hollow of her throat, "we can think" he kissed the swell of the top of her breasts "of something."

* * *

"Okay, I've had enough," Daniel said, standing up. He'd drunk two pots of coffee in the hour they'd been waiting and was getting irritable. "I'm going in."

Teal'c put a hand on Daniel's shoulder and pushed him back down on the toppled column he'd been sitting on. "You will not."

Daniel wanted to struggle, but knew it would be about as pointless as trying to move a tree. He sighed in defeat.

They sat another half hour before the doors to the temple opened. Jack stepped out and turned to look behind him. Daniel bolted toward him, with Teal'c and Adrastos right behind him. "Jack! Is…is-" He stopped short when he saw Sam standing behind Jack. "Sam, thank god!" He bolted past Jack and swept her into a hug. "I was so worried."

"Well, thanks Daniel," Jack said dryly. "Nice to know you have so much faith in me."

"Jack, it's not that, it's just-"

Jack smacked him on the back. "Relax, I'm just kidding, Danny."

Adrastos was smiling, but looked sad. "Samantha, it is a pleasure to meet you at last."

Sam smiled at him. "You too. I want to thank you for all the help you gave Ja-Colonel O'Neill."

"It was my pleasure. I'm only sorry that I did not get to you in time to keep this from happening."

"It wasn't your fault," she reassured him.

Teal'c entered the temple and nodded his head to her. "Major Carter. I had no doubt that I would see you this day. It is indeed good to have you back."

"Thanks Teal'c." Sam reached up and hugged the large man. He seemed surprised at first, but returned the hug with a fierceness that almost cracked her spine.

"Alrighty, Major, let's get you some sun. You've been far to pale lately." Jack joked. Daniel and Teal'c left the temple, but Sam hesitated at the door. "Carter?"

"I know it's silly, but I'm a little scared." Sam looked at him with frightened eyes that made Jack ache to take her in his arms. Instead he held out his hand and waited for her to place her own in it.

Jack stepped through the door, urging her to follow with a gentle squeeze of her hand that he hoped let her know that he loved her. "It's going to be okay. Believe me, after last night, there's no doubt that we fulfilled every requirement," he told her in a hushed voice.

Sam took a breath and walked out into the warm morning sun and fresh, salt tinged air. She gave Jack a relieved smile. "Thank you, Jack. Um, Sir," she corrected herself.

He saddened at the thought of going back to protocol. "Any time, Major."

They joined the others at the fire and had breakfast while Daniel peppered her with questions about what it had been like. Teal'c said little, but shot glances at Jack, who was staring into the fire. "O'Neill, you seem troubled."

"Nah. You know me, I'm just a deep thinker," Jack told him looking up from the fire, surprised at having been caught. While he had been joking with Teal'c, the truth was that he had been deep in thought. He was trying to figure out how a relationship between he and Sam could possibly work out with them both still being in the Air Force and at the SGC. He supposed they didn't have to tell anyone, but he didn't want to have to sneak around. Sighing when he kept circling around to the same questions with no answers, he stood. "Okay, campers, as much fun as it's been, it's time to pack up and get home."

They all headed to pick up their gear that was inside the temple, but Jack stopped Sam. "Not you, Carter. You stay out here."

She was confused. "What? Why?"

"Because I said so, Carter."

"You can't treat me differently than the rest of the team just because of what happened." She told him in a low voice.

"I'm not." He insisted. "If it had been anyone else, I would say the exact same thing. I don't want to take any chances of something going wrong. You're to stay outside. I can make it an order if I need to."

"Yes, Sir," she said. "Sorry." Of course she was overreacting. Jack, Colonel O'Neill, she corrected herself, was in fact treating her exactly like the rest of the team

He smiled. "No need to apologize, Carter, just remember that I'm doing this for the sake of the team. Oh, and just so you know, if it had been Teal'c or Daniel, last night would have gone very differently." Turning, he headed back to the temple.

"Wait, Sir," she called. "What about the device? We need to look for it, and I can't get any EM readings from out here."

Jack thought or a moment. "Daniel can do it. He knows how to read them."

"But what about taking it out? It might be difficult. You'll need me." She protested.

"Being an archaeologist, I'm certain Daniel can use a delicate touch. If we find it and have any problems, I will reevaluate allowing you into the temple."

Sam nodded and watched him walk away. She'd wanted to go to the temple so she'd have something more to think of than the previous night. Having Jack tell her that he loved her and being able to say it back was one of the greatest moments in her life. Making love with him was the greatest moment, but in the light of day, doubts began to creep in. She knew he had no more answers to their situation than she did. She could tell just by his posture. She'd tried not to stare at him while they ate breakfast, but her eyes kept straying his way. She felt her face go slightly red when she thought about what they'd done that night and again just a few hours earlier. From the moment she first saw Jack, all cocky and smart assed, she'd known he was different from every other officer she'd ever met. He was tough as nails, but underneath that exterior, she saw something that spoke to her soul. She could see the hurt and anger that lay just below the surface and wanted to know what had made him the man he was. The more she learned, and the more time they spent together, working and on team nights, the more she grew to respect and like him. She didn't know when it had happened, but one day she'd realized she loved him. It had been hard keeping her feelings in check, especially with everything they'd been through, but she managed for the most part. She'd even tried to let him go, but it never worked. She went out with a few guys, but somehow they were never right. She finally had to admit that they weren't right because they weren't Jack.

Adrastos, who had gone for a walk after they'd eaten, came up to her. "You don't mind?" He asked, motioning to the place next to her.

"Not at all. It's nice to have someone to talk to."

He nodded toward the temple. "I've been thinking about what O'Neill said about blowing it up. I think it may be the only way to prevent this from ever happening again."

"Are you sure you want to do that? Don't you need the water from the fountain to survive? What about Kalligenia?" She asked.

He looked at her sadly. "I cannot carry on on forever. Eventually the pool will dry up and then who will watch the temple? My people have all died out and my Kalligenia is gone. The best thing to do is to destroy it. Once I stop drinking from the fountain, I will eventually join her, as I should have years ago. I will die happy knowing that no one else can suffer such a terrible fate."

Sam put her hand on his arm. "If that's what you want, we'll take care of it for you."

"In addition to being quite beautiful, you are a kind woman, Samantha. I can see why O'Neill loves you so much." Sam tried not to blush, but couldn't stop it. "You should not be ashamed," he said. "Finding the other half of yourself is the most precious gift. I found it in Kalligenia, but lost it due to my stupidity. I chose the wrong cup because I was a foolish boy who paid no attention to those who were older and wiser than I. Because of that, I lost the one person I loved more than anyone else. Don't let that happen to you, Samantha. Hold on tight to O'Neill."

She nodded. They guys were still inside packing up, and she had nothing to do. "Tell me about Kalligenia," she said. She wanted to know more about the woman who had inspired such love an loyalty in this kind, sad man.

Adrastos smiled. "Gladly." He told her all his precious memories of his long ago days with Kalligenia and what life had been like before the temple. He made her laugh and cry with his stories, but most of all, made her determined that she was never going to let Jack go.

* * *

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Standard. Only non-SG1 characters are mine.**

**A/N: Thank you again for all your wonderful responses. I'm sorry this took so long, but my (mostly) silver haired soldier returned from a year long deployment in Afghanistan last week and I've been a bit, um, preoccupied. )**

**This has not been beta'd so all mistakes are mine. I'm sure there are many in this chapter (see above for reason)**

* * *

"Carter," Sam's radio crackled, startling her. She had gotten used to not having it on in the past few days. She clicked the button. "Yes, Sir?"

"Daniel thinks he found something with the EM detector. We're working on getting it out, but it may take a while. Of course it's in the wall that has the most damage and we'd rather not have this damn place some tumbling down on our heads. I need you to check in with the SCG and let them know what's going on."

"Will do, Sir." She stood and looked down at Adrastos. "I guess I need to go. Would you like to see how the gate works?"

He thought for a moment, but shook his head. "No, I believe I will go see if I can help your friends and then spend a few last moments with Kalligenia." He stood and waked toward the temple, giving her a sad smile as she headed off in the direction of the gate.

Jack and Teal'c were chipping at the stones in the base of one temple wall, while Daniel watched, taking readings to make sure they weren't damaging the device. "Daniel, we still good?" Jack asked.

"Yep, the readings are staying at the same level."

Adrastos wandered in, looking around the temple as though he were trying to burn it into his memory.

"Everything all right there, Addy?" Jack asked.

"Yes, thank you. I have decided," he said slowly. "Before you leave for your planet, I would like for you to destroy the temple if you can."

Jack gave him a searching look. "You sure about that?"

"As I explained to Samantha, it is the only way to keep this from ever happening again. I will go finish my days out in my father's palace, taking comfort in that thought."

"Okay then, if you're sure. I'm never one to turn down a chance to use C4." Jack said.

Daniel snorted and mumbled, "Isn't that the truth."

"Watch it Danny."

"Daniel Jackson is not wrong, O'Neill. You do seem to have an extreme fondness for blowing things up," Teal'c added.

"Hey, you seem to like it well enough," Jack shot back.

"I never said I did not."

Their radios hissed. "Sir, I've updated Dr. Weir and told her to expect us home hopefully in a few hours, and with any luck the device too."

"Good. Head on back to the temple, but do not, I repeat, do not come in. Got that?"

"Yes, Sir," Sam said with a heavy sigh. Teal'c and Daniel exchanged a look.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," Daniel replied. Jack got the idea it was not nothing, but decided he'd rather not know and went back to slowly chipping away at the marble. "Just..I don't know. Nothing."

"Look, I've been through hell these past few days, and I'm not sure my body can do all that over if this-" he flapped a hand at the statue of Aphrodite, "has any more tricks up her sleeve. I'm not taking any chances."

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "I'm not arguing with you, Jack."

"Well, good." Jack vented his irritation on the wall.

Two hours, and many aching muscles later, they could finally see some sort of device inside the wall. I think we've got something."

Teal'c began carefully removing small bits of stones and rubble while Jack continued to tap it away. Another 20 minutes later and it was fully exposed.

Daniel walked over with the EM detector in his hand. It was still reading a steady pulse. He clicked his radio. "Sam, we've got it." He poked around in the back, being careful not to move the device. "There don't seem to be any wires attaching it to anything. Think it's safe to pull it out?"

"I don't know Daniel, it's hard to tell without being able to look at it." Sam's voice carried a heavy note of sarcasm.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud," Jack said. "Daniel, give me your camera." He took the digital camera and filmed the device from every angle before stalking out the temple door.

Daniel and Teal'c watched his quickly retreating form. "Teal'c," Daniel said slowly. "Last night, do you think they-"

"I believe so, Daniel Jackson."

"Huh," was all Daniel could think of to say.

They waited a few more minutes and Jack had still not returned. "When do you plan to tell O'Neill and Major Carter?"

Daniel shifted from foot to foot. "Um, I'm not sure. I guess I kind of have to, don't I?" He was hoping Teal'c would tell him he didn't, but the larger man just stared at him stoically. "Yeah, I thought so."

"When?"

"Well, see, that's the thing. I'm not-" he was cut off when Jack came striding back in, seeming much calmer than when he left.

"All right boys! Carter said it looks safe to remove, so let's get it out of here and then start laying the charges."

Daniel and Teal'c carefully slid the blinking sphere out of the wall and packed it into a rucksack. Jack was busy pulling blocks of C4 from a container, looking ridiculously excited about getting to use them without having to run for his life at the same time.

Adrastos watched him curiously. He asked Jack to explain how it would work and Jack pointed out all the places they would be placing the blocks and how the explosion would work. He planned for the building to collapse inward on itself, but would blow the statue and platform before to make sure that no one could ever find it under the rubble.

"Jack, I'm going to take this out to Sam and let her poke around at it while you do…that," Daniel said motioning to the blocks of C4.

"Not a problem," Jack said. "T, can you help me set these chargers? I'm going to do staggered explosions, so we need to set the timers and make sure we have them laid out properly."

"O'Neill, is all well with you and Major Carter?" Teal'c asked a few minutes later.

Jack stopped what he was doing. "Yeah, sure. Why do you ask?"

"I am merely curious, that is all. You both seemed somehow different this morning. 'Off' is the word I've heard people use."

If Jack didn't know better, he'd think Teal'c was fishing. "Well, you know how it is when women get turned into statues; they tend to be a little cranky when they turn back."

Teal'c refrained from commenting and continued to set the chargers and lay the bricks of C4 around the temple. His silence was normally comforting, but now Jack found it decidedly uncomfortable.

"Is there something you want to know?" Jack asked.

"Not unless there is something you want to tell, O'Neill."

"Not that I can think of big guy. If I do though, I'll be sure to come to you."

Teal'c inclined his head and continued his work. After a few minutes, he turned to Jack. "I am finished."

Jack had finished his blocks as well and walked to the statue and platform in the center of the room. He looked up and scowled at the serene face of Aphrodite. "We blow this bitch first, and the platform. I want to make sure no one can dig this out after we've blown the building. Thoughts?"

Teal'c circled the platform, looking at the statue from various angles. "We may need to drill a hole to place some C4 inside to make certain it blows."

Jack sighed. "Yeah, I thought so too." He ran a hand through his hair. "Damn, how are we going to do that without equipment?"

"While it will not be as quick as what we would use, perhaps Adrastos has something in his city we could use. Or perhaps we can use a hammer and chisel to make a few openings."

"Not a bad idea. If someone carved it, it can't be that difficult, can it?"

An hour later, Jack was regretting those words and for the first time beginning to appreciate the sheer amount of work that went into all the temples and statues of the ancient world. They must have been persistent; or insane. Possibly both. He and Teal'c had made a few small dents in the marble, but nothing as significant as what he thought they would have. Daniel had even taken a few whacks at it, but gave up after a few comments from Jack about Daniel needing to hit the gym more often. Once they'd gotten a little deeper, Jack decided it would do, and they placed blocks in the statue and laid them around the base of the platform. Jack wasn't certain what the trigger was for turning women into statues, so he wanted to make damn sure it couldn't be used again. "Okay," he said, placing his last block. "I think we're good here. I want to blow this and then check it out before we blow the walls to make sure it's good and destroyed."

"Do you think that wise, O'Neill? The concussion from the blast may make the walls unstable."

"Well, we'll see after the explosion. If it rattles too much, we'll just have to chance it, but I'd really like to make sure." Jack said. He looked behind the statue and could see Adrastos sitting next to the statue of Kalligenia. His face was turned away, but Jack was fairly certain he was crying. His shoulders were shaking slightly and there was the occasional sniffing sound. "Hey, T, why don't you go see what Daniel and Carter are up to. Tell them we're almost ready. I'll be out in a moment." Jack walked over to Adrastos and dropped down next to him. "You okay there?"

Adrastos wiped his eyes and looked up from the statue to Jack. He smiled sadly. "I am, thank you. I was just saying my goodbye." Jack looked down at the broken statue. He could see that Kalligenia had been a lovely woman. "Some days, even thought I have her statue, I forget what she really looked like. Long ago the exact shade of her eyes left me. I know they were green, like the grass and the leaves, but I can no longer see them in my mind's eye. Her curls were golden, but I can't remember if it was sunshine or straw colored. Her smell is gone, the sound of her voice, her laughter. This is all I have left."

"I'm so sorry," Jack told him quietly. "I lost my son a long time ago and I understand."

"Not with Samantha?"

"No, I was married before. After our son died, well, we just couldn't make it work anymore. For a long time I could still remember things about my son, but they've faded to distant memories." Jack thought about the little boy who loved to play baseball and always had a ready smile. He was gone, but Jack knew a part of him would live on in memories.

Adrastos tilted his head. "Then I am sorry for you as well, my friend. You have Samantha now, yes?"

Jack smiled. "Yes, yes I do." He hoped so anyway.

"Do not ever let her go," Adrastos said seriously. "You will regret it if you do. She loves you very much."

"You think so?" Jack asked. She'd told him as much last night, but part of him still found it hard to believe that she could actually want _him_.

"I do. One need only look in her eyes to see what she feels for you. It is deep and pure. Treasure it."

"I will. As long as she'll let me." Jack stood. "We're done here. Whenever you're ready, we can blow this place. Take time if you need it."

Kneeling by the statue, Adrastos looked down at it. "No, I've spent years looking at her, but it never brought her back. I've said my goodbye." He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and then her lips before standing to join Jack. "I am ready."

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews appreciated**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Standard. Only non-SG1 characters are mine.**

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the feedback. You are great readers!**

**This is a short chapter, but there's more to come.**

**This has not been beta'd, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**Reviews always appreciated.**

* * *

Jack, the rest of his team and Adrastos stood in a small copse of trees well away from the temple. Jack had explained how the temple would go down and was ready to push the button for the first explosion around the statue and platform. He looked over and handed it to Adrastos. "I think you should have the honor. You've been trying to stop this for a very long time and this is your chance."

Adrastos took the small device from Jack. He looked over at the temple before pressing the button that triggered a loud explosion. He jumped back in fear. "These are powerful weapons you have."

"Can't go wrong with C4," Jack told him. The stood watching the smoke curl up outside the temple, waiting for it to dissipate so they could go check on the statue.

Once Jack felt it was safe, he and Teal'c moved toward the temple cautiously. Adrastos was a few paces behind. "You don't mind, do you?"

Jack shook his head and the three entered the temple. The walls were still in tact, but the statue and platform were completely demolished. Adrastos stood in front of it. "She brought much pain to my people, but we always believed she knew what was best."

"False gods have a way of making their people believe such lies," Teal'c told him.

"Yeah, well, this one won't cause any more pain," Jack said. He thought about the last few days and while they had been tough, they had also allowed him the one thing he'd always wanted. There had surely been pain for many, but for him, it had ended in joy. He kept those thoughts to himself. "All righty then, let's get out and blow the rest of this place." Jack walked to the timers he had set earlier to blow at 1 minute intervals, starting with the bottom of the walls and ending at the top, to ensure it collapsed inward and buried the now blown up statue and platform. "We've got 2 minutes before the first detonation, let's go."

Back at the trees, Sam and Daniel waited. "How are you really?" Daniel asked.

Sam smiled. Daniel was always concerned about everyone. "I'm good. It wasn't exactly fun, but it didn't really hurt me in any way."

"And you and Jack?" he prompted.

"We're good," was all she said.

Daniel cleared his throat, "Listen, Sam, there's something you need to know; you and Jack. See the thing is when-" He was cut off by the reappearance of Jack and Teal'c.

"Where's Adrastos?" Sam asked.

Jack looked around. "He was right behind us. T?"

"He was."

Sam gasped, pointing at the temple door. Adrastos was standing there staring at them. He gave a slight bow in their direction and disappeared back into the temple.

"NO!" Sam yelled, running toward the temple.

"Dammit! Carter!" Jack ran after her, grabbing her about half way between the trees and the temple, just as the first explosion went off. The concussion threw them to the ground, with Jack landing on top of Sam. "Are you okay? Tell me you're okay!"

She nodded tears were forming in her eyes. "I'm okay."

Jack leaned in and kissed her softly on the forehead. "I won't lose you, Sam, not again." The second blast went off, throwing dirt and debris on them. When it was over, he hauled her up and they ran to the trees before the next detonation.

When they reached it, they turned back and watched as the third and then the fourth and final explosions left the temple nothing but a pile of smoking rubble.

"Why would he do that?" Daniel asked.

Jack took a breath and looked over at Sam. "Because he couldn't bear to leave her alone."

They stood staring at what had been the temple for a long time. Jack considered going to look for Adrastos's body, but decided to let him rest where he was, which was likely next to Kalligenia. "Let's go home," he said quietly.

* * *

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Standard. Only non SCG characters are mine.**

**A/N: Thank you all again for your amazingly kind words. Special thanks to Tel Nok Shock and bluemoonmaverick for the encouragement.**

* * *

The ramp on the SGC side of the gate was a welcome feeling under their feet. Jack let out a deep sigh when the familiar smell of concrete, metal and recycled air enveloped him. He looked up and saw Elizabeth Weir, director of the SCG, standing in the control room looking down at him. He was surprised to see General Hammond standing next to her.

"Welcome back," Weir said. "We'll debrief in after medical."

Jack touched two fingers to the brim of his cap and headed down the ramp. He looked back at Sam and asked quietly, "You good?"

She nodded. "Yes, Sir." The truth was, Sam was a nervous wreck. She had no idea what they were going to do and more importantly, what they were going to say. The fact that General Hammond was there made it even worse.

The medical team did more testing on Sam than the rest of the team to make sure there were no lasting effects of being turned to a statue. Other than a bit of weight loss and fatigue she was clear, though more tests were waiting for the results.

After showering and changing into clean uniforms, the team met up in the conference room a little less than two hours later. Weir and Hammond could be seen through the glass window to her office talking.

"So," Daniel said. "How much of this are we going to put into our reports?"

They sat, Jack and Sam next to each other with Daniel and Teal'c across from them. Sam was looking down at her hands in her lap. Jack slipped a hand under the table and gave hers a slight squeeze before settling it back in plain sight. Daniel and Teal'c exchanged a sideways look.

"All of it," Jack said firmly.

"All of it?" Daniel quirked a smile at him. "Really?"

Jack gave him and irritated look. "Yes, all of it. Why? You got something to hide?"

"Nope, not me. You?"

Jack was saved from responding by the entrance of Elizabeth and General Hammond. Weir offered the chair at the head of the table to Hammond, but he declined. "Thank you, Doctor Weir, but this is your chair now."

The team stood. "General, always good to see you," Jack said.

"You too, Colonel. It's nice to be back, even if it's only for a day or two."

"And just why are you here?" Jack voiced what all of SG-1 was thinking.

Hammond pursed his lips. "We'll get to that later. For now, I believe you have a briefing to get started on."

"Ah, yes, my favorite thing to do: brief. So much fun."

"We all know how much you love briefings," Weir said. "Especially the part where you doodle naughty pictures on your notes."

"You know about that?"

Elizabeth laughed. "It's hard not to. You do sit right next to me, Colonel. I'm impressed with your drawing skills. I especially like the ones of Homer and Marge. Quite imaginative." She turned back to the group, "Okay, so, I've gotten updates and rundowns from Doctor Jackson and know pretty much what happened. Major Carter, how do you feel?"

Sam looked up sharply. "Fine, I guess."

"That must have been a very weird feeling," Weir said.

"Yeah, it was." Sam agreed, not wanting to say more.

_Oh, Sir, I don't know what to say_, she thought.

_It's going to be okay._

_Wait, you can hear me?_

_Huh, guess so. Weird, eh? Why didn't we know this before?_

_Probably because we spoke out loud and never tried this._

Jack nodded._ Makes sense. This is kind of cool. Isn't it? _

_I'm not sure._

_Yeah, well let's not tell anyone just yet, okay? _

"Colonel? Colonel?" Elizabeth said.

He looked up. "What? Oh, sorry, just, um…thinking?" He glanced over at Daniel who was looking strangely at him and Sam. Jack gave him his 'what?' look, but Daniel just shook his head.

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "I was asking how you were. Doctor Jackson and Teal'c told me some of what you had to go through, and it must have left you with quite a few aches and pains."

"One or two. I'll be back in tip top shape in no time though, don't you worry."

There was a knock at the door and one of the many doctors who had poked and prodded them earlier came in with a file folder and looked nervous. Jack hadn't learned the names of any of the new doctors. He supposed he should feel bad, but after losing Janet, he didn't think he could deal with getting personal with too many of the random SGC staff, with the exception of his own team and a few select others of course.

Elizabeth turned. "Yes?"

The doctor stepped in. "We have some test results back that I thought you should see." He placed the folder on the table and Elizabeth looked over it.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to explain this to me."

The doctor looked around the room. "Perhaps we should discuss this in private?"

"Oh, for cryin' out loud," Jack said. "Does it have to do with us?" Doctor No-Name nodded. "Well then, I don't think there's any reason to speak privately."

"Colonel O'Neill is right," Elizabeth said, "and it will save a lot of time in re-explaining later. Please, proceed."

"Uh, we ran a full battery on Major Carter and found an anomaly in her blood work. There's some sort of marker there." He pointed to some numbers and lines on the paperwork.

"But I've always had a marker in my blood since Jolinar," Sam said. "That's hardly an anomaly. I'm certain it's noted in my chart."

The doctor nodded. "Yes, Major, we are aware of that. If you look here," he slid the paper over to Sam, "the Tok'ra marker is there. The new marker shows up here."

Sam looked down at the paper, her eyebrows scrunching on concentration. Jack looked over her shoulder. He had no idea what he was looking at, but felt the need to be closer to her.

_What does this mean? _He asked.

_Honestly, I haven't got a clue._

"Okay, and?" Jack said, looking up at Doctor No-name.

"Well, Colonel, it's not just that. We also found the marker in you." He flipped the page over and Jack could see his name listed at the top.

"Me?"

"I was afraid of this," Daniel muttered.

All eyes swiveled toward him. "What?" Jack and Sam said at the same time.

Daniel shrugged. "I tried to tell you guys, but kept getting interrupted. I translated several inscriptions I found around the temple and in Adrastos's city and I think, _think_, that the temple did something to both of you that made some sort of permanent connection. When I asked Adrastos, he didn't seem to know anything about it. I'm guessing it's because he never completed the trials."

"And you're telling us this NOW?" Jack said irritably.

"Well, to be fair, I did in fact try to tell you, and even Sam, but got interrupted. Teal'c knew too."

"Et tu Teal'c?" Jack asked.

Teal'c gave Daniel a sideways look. "I did indeed, O'Neill. I was, however, under the impression that Daniel Jackson would tell you. Sooner rather than later."

Sam looked up at the doctor. "Any idea what this marker is?"

"None at all."

Elizabeth was watching Jack and Sam. "Do you think it's dangerous, Doctor Wilson?"

He shook his head. "Not that we can tell."

"Okay, then. That's good news," Elizabeth said. "Thank you Doctor."

When he left he room, Daniel spoke. "Um, not to disagree with Doctor Wilson, but it could be. Dangerous, I mean."

"Is that not disagreeing, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

Before he could answer, General Hammond spoke up. "In what way Doctor Jackson?"

"Well, see, the thing is, um…should we maybe discuss this in private?"

"This is about as private as it gets, Daniel. Relatively speaking." Jack said. "Now get on with it." Daniel opened a file in front of him. "No, No visual aides, just plain old English. You know, for those of us who do not have a bunch of letters behind our names."

Daniel closed his file. "Well, after Sam, ah picked you, and you could communicate, I think the link was set in place. I don't know how, but there's a lot about Goa'uld technology that we don't understand. If what I read is correct, the link grows stronger after each trial and on the final trial, if the trial is, um, truly completed, then the link becomes permanent." He looked down at his hands. "And, if what I think happened during the last trial, um, actually happened, then, well, it's permanent. You're permanent."

"If what happened, Doctor Jackson?" Elizabeth asked.

"Jack?" Daniel pleaded for help.

Jack huffed out a bit of air. "Just that the entire trial was completed."

"Is there a way to undo this?" Elizabeth wasn't sure what exactly Jack and Daniel meant by completed.

"I don't think so," Daniel said. "I think if anyone tries to break it, something could happen to Sam. It's all about truth and if they are-how do I put this?-untrue, I suppose, to their inner feelings, then potentially, Sam could die."

"What?" Jack yelled.

"There's kind of more," Daniel said wincing.

"More? More than Carter dying? What more could there possibly be, Daniel?"

_Calm down, Sir._

_Don't tell me to calm down, Carter. We're talking about your life. I didn't go through all that so you could die. I told you, I'm not going to lose you, and I meant it._

_Blowing up at Daniel isn't going to help._

_I know, I know. Sorry. I'm just upset and tired of being jerked around by the Goa'uld._

_Me too._

Daniel watched them suspiciously. While neither had said a word out loud, their eye movements and facial expressions told him something was going on. "You can still do it, can't you?"

"Still do what?" Sam asked.

"You know, the whole telepathy thing. You can talk to each other without talking."

General Hammond looked at them. "Is Doctor Jackson right, Colonel? Can you and the Major communicate telepathically?"

It was Jack's turn to wince. "Yes, Sir."

"That's remarkable," Hammond said.

Sam looked over at the General. "While we were on P7X-725, it only worked inside the temple, and we didn't bother to test it once I was no longer trapped. It's possible that it's a proximity thing. We'll have to test distances. Of course, I'm sure the medical team will want to do some research on us both as well."

"Great," Jack muttered. "More poking and prodding. You know I just never get enough of that.

Sam ignored him. "If we can figure out how to isolate the marker and perhaps reproduce it, it could mean incredible break throughs in terms of medical patients who are unable to talk or even military strategy."

"Yes, who wouldn't love to hear what everyone on their team is thinking?" Jack said sourly.

"Can you actually hear each other's thoughts?" Elizabeth asked.

"No. We actually have to focus our thoughts on each other, like we were speaking, but not actually vocalizing the words," Sam explained. "If we're having a, conversation, if you will, and one says something to themselves in the middle of the conversation, without realizing it needs to not be focused at the other person, then we can hear it."

"Well, that's…confusing, yet fascinating," Elizabeth said.

"Yes, yes, it's all fascinating," Jack said. "What I'd really like to discuss at the moment though is the 'more' Daniel mentioned. Would you care to enlighten us?"

"Oh, yeah, see, the thing is, if you really completed the final trial and the marker becomes permanent, then, well, you're sort of, um, well…"

Teal'c sighed and rolled his eyes, which shocked them all. "Married. Daniel Jackson is trying to tell you, very ineffectively, I might add, that you are now bonded through marriage."

* * *

**You knew that was coming, right? TBC!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Standard. Only non-SGC characters are mine.**

**A/N: You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for all the reviews. **

**This has not been beta'd, so all mistakes (and I'm certain there are many) are mine and mine alone. **

* * *

Four pairs of eyes swiveled in Daniel's direction. "WHAT?" each of the owners said simultaneously.

Daniel pushed his glasses up, though they didn't need it. It was a

nervous tick. "Jack and Sam are technically married."

Jack's mouth was suddenly dry. "How can we be married, Daniel? We weren't even on Earth. If we're married by P7X-yadda, yadda, yadda standards, that doesn't mean it's legal here on Earth." Sam gave Jack an inscrutable look.

Daniel stared at him for a moment before responding. "Sha're and I were married on Abydos. By your reasoning then, were we ever really married? Teal'c was married to Dray'ac on Chulak. Were they married?"

"Of course, you were married. You went through the whole wedding thing, said the vows and had it blessed. We didn't do any of that," Jack told him.

Teal'c and Daniel exchanged a look. "Did you and Major Carter not go through the marriage ritual on P7X-725, O'Neill?"

Jack looked over at Sam who answered. "Technically, yes, but we didn't…I don't know, take any vows."

"Actually, you did," Daniel told her. "Did Jack go through the trials to free you? Did you tell each other how you felt? If so, that is the ceremony and vows on Erosia."

"Where?" Elizabeth asked.

Daniel was grateful to look away from Sam and Jack and their stares. "Erosia is the name of P7X-725. It makes sense, as Eros, who most people know by his Roman name, Cupid, is the son of Aphrodite."

General Hammond spoke before Daniel could start a full-blown lecture. "Let's get back to Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter being married, shall we? Do you know this for certain?"

"According to the texts I read and translated, yes, "Daniel told him. "There was supposed to be a blessing by a priestess of Aphrodite the next day, but that was not completely necessary as there were occasionally no priestesses available, so by completing the trials, they are in fact married. I'm also certain it is as binding here on Earth as a regular marriage, especially if they have a marker that links them together."

Jack rolled his eyes. "What does that mean? What does the" he put his fingers up in air quotes, "'marker' have to do with any of it?"

"See," Daniel began, "I'm fairly certain the marker is there to make sure you are true to yourselves. Adrastos told me there was little infidelity in his city, as the female partner would generally die if her had any true feelings left for her, when he cheated. By denying or being untrue to them, he broke trust. If he no longer had true feelings for his wife, then she would not die. If the woman cheated and had no longer had feelings for her husband, then she did not die. It's hard not to have any love in your heart for someone though when you've gone through the trials. Even the tiniest bit of deception could trigger it."

No one spoke for several minutes as they processed what he said. Jack and Sam seemed completely dumbstruck. Jack thought about trying to talk to Sam, but wasn't' sure what to say. In his wildest dreams he never thought Sam would want him as much as he wanted her, but they couldn't stay 'married' against their will.

"Well, this poses one hell of a problem, doesn't it?" Hammond said, breaking the silence.

Teal'c turned to him. "I do not see why. If O'Neill and Major Carter are wed and wish to stay wed, what is there to be concerned about? I understand that your military has rules against this, but surely there are instances in which there should be exceptions."

"I'll retire," Jack said.

"No!" Sam shouted at him. "I can't let you do that."

"Carter," his voice was soft.

She shook her head. "No. I'll get out and work as a civilian."

Jack was about to say something, but General Hammond interrupted him. "Neither of you will be getting out." Sam and Jack both turned to look at him. He pulled an envelope out of his briefcase and slid it over to Jack.

Raising an eyebrow, not quite as elegantly as Teal'c, he eyed it suspiciously. "What's this, Sir?"

"Read it."

Picking up the envelope, he slit the top open with his fingers and pulled out several sheets of heavy weight paper, each embossed with different seals. He mumbled the words as he read, but no one could quite understand. He could feel the tension in the room. He finished the first one and handed it to Sam while he moved to the next. Sam's eyebrows both shot up into her hairline as she read. When they had both finished all three sheets, they turned to look at General Hammond.

"Is this for real?" Jack asked.

Hammond laughed. "Absolutely."

Sam was still a bit dumbfounded. "But…when?"

"Look at the dates, Major. And those aren't even the first versions. I had to get new ones when the administration changed."

Jack glanced at Sam and then back to Hammond. "How long have you known?"

"Son, contrary to what many people in Congress may think, you don't become a two star general by being an idiot."

Sam and Jack looked at each other. "General, could Major Carter and I have a moment to ourselves?"

"Take all the time you need."

Daniel looked confused. "But, why can't you just, you know, talk in your heads?"

"Because you're all sitting there watching us," Jack told him. "And while it's kind of cool, sometimes you want to actually talk. Out loud."

"I did not believe you to be the talking kind, O'Neill," Teal'c said, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Was that a joke? It sounded like a joke. Good for you, T. Now, if you'll excuse us, Major Carter and I will be…in my office?" He looked at Sam to see if that was okay with her.

"Do you even know where your office is, Sir?" She asked.

"Everyone's a comedian. Of course I do." He paused as he thought. "Sort of."

* * *

Jack and Sam were quiet as they walked down the halls of the SGC. Jack had the insane urge to reach out and grab her hand. He was pretty certain that would cause all kinds of talk they didn't need though. Instead he balled his hands into fists, keeping them close to his body. By the time they reached his much neglected office, he was practically vibrating from tension. Opening the door, he ushered her in, then quickly closed and locked it behind them. She raised her eyebrows at that. "Keeping Daniel out," he explained.

They stood, staring at each other, neither knowing exactly what to say.

"So," they finally said at the same time.

"You first," she told him.

Jack took a deep breath. "How are you feeling about all of this?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure. I'm certainly overwhelmed by it, but I just don't know how to process it."

He smiled. "Welcome to my everyday." Jack began pacing the confines of the small room. There were stacks of paperwork on his desk, balls of wadded up paperwork sprinkled around the trash bin, that he had clearly thrown, and the few photos he had, one of him in front of his first jet, one of Charlie when he was about 6 and one of him and Charlie together, just before Charlie died, were covered in dust. He'd banned the cleaning crew from his office a few years ago because they kept moving his stuff around and he couldn't find anything. He now wondered if that had been such a smart move. He hated to think about what was in the steel gray carpeting below their feet. He should probably at least let the cleaning crew in to vacuum and dust. He looked up at Sam and realized he was stalling. "I…I don't know what to say," he admitted.

"M neither." Sam let out the breath she'd been holding while she watched him pace. She wondered if he regretted the previous night. "I'm sorry, Sir."

Jack stopped pacing. "For cryin' out loud, I told you to stop apologizing. None of this was your fault."

Sam looked down at his desk. "But, last night, it, it was my idea to…you know."

"Believe me, it was not just your idea. If you knew how often I've had that idea, you'd be shocked."

"Probably not as much as you would," she muttered under her breath. Louder, she said, "I'm the one who urged you on. If I hadn't…" she shrugged.

Jack crossed the small space to stand in front of her. "If you hadn't, I'd have been just as miserable today as I've been for years. Instead, I feel quite, what's the word? Ah, yes, happy. Carter, last night was one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Please don't tell me you regret it."

Looking up into his eyes, Sam could see the question that lay within. "No, I don't regret it. I can never regret it."

"Good." Jack pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. Sam buried her head in his shoulder, inhaling the intoxicating scent of pure Jack O'Neill. "I love you," he said softly into her ear. "No matter what we decide, that will never change."

"For me either," she told him. Tears slid down her face. She had no idea why she was crying, but it felt cathartic, so she let them flow.

Jack could feel the small shudders in her shoulders as she cried against him. He wanted to say something to make her smile, but thought maybe after all she'd been through, she just needed to get it out. He held her tighter and stroked her hair until the tears began to dry. When she finally looked up at him, he wiped the remaining tears from her face with his fingers, and cupped her cheek. "Feel better?"

She nodded and gave him a watery smile. "Thank you." Turning her head to the side, she placed a kiss on the palm of his hand. "Thank you for being there for me."

"Always."

"I know."

Jack leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips. It was completely inappropriate for their current setting, but he needed to feel her lips against his, even for the briefest of moments. "What do you want to do? I can't deny my feelings for you. Aside from the fact that it might kill you, in a way, it would kill me too. I'm tired of denying it. If you don't want to carry this further, I understand, but know that I will love you until my last breath."

"You're going to make me cry again,"she told him. Her mind was a whirl of thoughts and emotions. She loved science and math because they were so clear and orderly, but right at that moment, clear and orderly seemed like the most boring thing in the world. All she cared about was the man who had his arms wrapped around her. "Sir. Jack. I can't deny it either. I don't even know how long I've been in love with you, because it's just become a part of who I am. I don't want to be separated from you any more. I don't want to sit home alone, wondering what you're doing or telling myself calling you to chat at two a.m. is probably not the wisest thing I could do. I just want to be with you."

His heart leapt at her words. "So you're saying you still want to..?"

"Yes. If you do."

He hugged her tightly. "More than anything. So much that the thought of not being with you feels like it's going to tear me to pieces."

Sam returned his embrace. She never thought she'd get the one thing she really wanted, and now, thanks to some awful Goa'uld device, she had him. "Okay," she muttered into his chest, "what about the whole, um, thing that Daniel said?"

Jack loosened his hold and pulled his head back to look down at her. "You mean the part about us being married?" She nodded, dropping her eyes from his. "Well, I guess, if you want, we can have it annulled, though I'm not sure how, since it didn't actually take place here on Earth." When she didn't say anything, he went on. "Or, we could, I don't know, leave it alone and make it legal on Earth too."

Sam's eyes widened. "Do you mean it?"

"I do."

"Jack." Sam pulled his head down to hers for a deep kiss. He pushed her to his desk and sat her on top of it while they continued to kiss, telling each other everything they felt without saying a word. How much time elapsed during that kiss, she didn't know, but by the time they came up for breath, it was well past dinner.

"You know, this may mean the end of our working together, don't you?"

She shrugged. "I don't really care. Well, I do, but as long as we can come home to each other, I'll be fine."

"Samantha Carter, I adore you."

"I think I like the sound of Samantha Carter-O'Neill. How about you?"

Jack ran a finger down her nose. "I think it sounds perfect. Major Doctor Missus Samantha Carter-O'Neill. Or would that be Major Missus Doctor Samantha Carter-O'Neill? That's quite a mouthful, you know."

Sam's smile grew wide. "I don't care what anyone calls me, as long as you call me yours."

"I've wanted to call you mine since the day we met, Missus Carter-O'Neill." He took a deep breath. He felt strangely light and ridiculously pleased. Sam really was his and wanted to stay that way. He'd never have thought when he agreed to come back to the Stargate program that his life would improve in so many ways. "Should we go talk to Hammond or would you prefer I talk to him alone?"

Sam shook her head. "No, we're in this together." They left Jack's office and went in search of the former SGC commander.

* * *

Daniel and Teal'c were sitting in the commissary, eating their first real meal in days, but while Teal'c was happily shoveling mountains of mashed potatoes and meatloaf in, Daniel was merely pushing his around on his plate.

"I do not believe that is the most effective way to receive nutrition, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel tossed his fork on the table. "What do you think those papers said?"

Teal'c chewed a bite of meatloaf thoughtfully. "I'm certain do not know. I imagine we will find out when O'Neill and Major Carter wish us to."

"But, what could they _be_?" Daniel said to no one in particular. "Did you see the looks on Jack and Sam's faces while they were reading? I need to know." He stood.

"Sit down, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said. His voice was calm, but carried the authority of a First Prime. "As I said, we will find out when they wish us to know. To rush in asking questions at this point would be imprudent."

"But…"

"Eat," Teal'c pointed to Daniel's plate. Daniel picked up his fork and took a bite of apple pie. "I'm not liking you at the moment."

"I am certain that will change."

* * *

**TBC**

**Okay, we're almost there, guys! I think one chapter (and an epilogue if you want one) should finish it up!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Standard. Only non SG-1 characters are mine**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for their encouragement!**

**This has not been beta'd, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

* * *

Jack and Sam found General Hammond sitting with Elizabeth in her office. Jack tapped on the door. "Sir, we've made some decisions."

Elizabeth stood. "Please, feel free to use my office."

"Doctor Weir," Hammond said. "I'd like it if you stayed."

Elizabeth looked uncertain. "But, General, isn't this a military matter?"

"This will concern you and the Stargate program as well."

She sat back down. "Very well."

Sam entered the office, and took a seat, while Jack pulled in a chair from the conference room. He placed it close to her. Whether is was for his comfort or hers, Sam didn't know, but she was grateful. Her stomach was clenched hard from nerves.

"So," Jack said as he sat down.

"So," Hammond repeated.

Sam sat straighter in her seat, looking over at Jack, who was fumbling for words. "Huh, I kind of thought this would be easier."

"Take your time, son. This is a big step."

Blowing out a breath, Jack looked in Sam's crystal blue eyes. He didn't look away as he spoke. "We've decided we want to be together, Sir." Sam gave him a small smile of encouragement. "We love each other and have had enough of trying to keep it to ourselves."

Hammond slapped his hands together. "Well, it's about time."

"I couldn't agree more," Elizabeth said. She'd only worked at the SGC for a year, but knew beyond a doubt that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were meant for each other. They worked in such a way that half the time they didn't even have to communicate.

"You knew too?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Major, I don't think there's a person at the base who doesn't," Elizabeth told her, making Sam blush furiously. "Don't get me wrong, it's not that you two do anything or even say anything that can be construed as inappropriate, it's just how you are together. You're like two halves of a whole."

"She's the smart half," Jack said.

"Well, be that as it may," Hammond said, "we've got some stuff to work out." He pulled out that papers Jack had left on the table and began rifling through them. "Each of these is a bit different, but it's undeniable that your relationship has been cleared, as a special consideration for the work you do, and the amount of times you've saved the Earth, by the Chief of Staff of the Air Force, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs and the President himself. The question that is not addressed though is how we manage your working relationship."

Jack shifted uncomfortably. "We understand that this means we will have to be switched to different teams, and I'd like to request that Carter get to stay on SG-1."

"No, Sir," Sam said, looking at Jack. "This was your team to begin with. You should stay. I can go to SG-2 or SG-5. They both need a new team member." A member of SG-2 had recently found out she was pregnant and no longer authorized for gate travel, and SG-5 had lost a man on their last mission. SG-5 had been on stand down for a few weeks to recover, as they had all been injured, but were recently cleared to go back to the field. Lieutenant Grayson had been looking for a replacement for Captain Angler and Sam knew she could easily fill either of the slots. It wouldn't be as exciting as being on SG-1, and she would miss Jack and worry about him, but if it meant she got to go home to him every night they weren't off world, she'd consider it a sacrifice worth making.

"Carter, why must you argue with me on everything?"

"Because you're wrong a lot, Sir."

Jack looked over at General Hammond. "Do you see what I put up with?"

Hammond laughed. "Do you know what _I_ put up with while I was commanding the SGC? Believe me, Major Carter is nothing compared to you."

Jack gave him a look of shock. "I'm hurt, General."

"To be honest though, it's up to Doctor Weir as to what teams you work with."

Elizabeth stared out at the gate room. "General Hammond, may I see the letters for a moment?" He handed them over and they all waited while she skimmed through them. When she was done, she looked back up at them. "From what I understand, this releases Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter from the regular chain of command relationship restrictions put in place by the military, correct?"

"Yes," Hammond agreed in his slow Texas drawl.

"In that case, it can be interpreted as releasing them from the direct commander, subordinate restriction as well." She said.

Hammond thought about it. "Well, I suppose so, though I'm not entirely sure that's how they meant it."

"Maybe not, but there is nothing in her about that being a stipulation for their relationship." Elizabeth pointed out. "If that's the case, I don't see why we need to change anything at the moment. Both Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter can continue on with SG-1."

Jack and Sam looked at each other. They were both trying not to get their hopes up.

"Do you think that's wise, Doctor?" Hammond asked.

Elizabeth considered it for a moment. "Colonel, how long have you loved Major Carter?"

Jack looked startled by the question. "I don't know. From the day I met her, I guess, I was just too stupid to realize it."

Elizabeth smiled. "And you Major Carter? How long have you been in love with Colonel O'Neill?"

"Years," Sam said.

"And you two have worked together all this time without letting your feelings get in the way of the mission?" They both nodded. It was true that they had each had an occasional moment of jealousy over the years, but it had never caused a problem on a mission. "If that's the case, you've already managed this long, so why bother changing things?"

"Are you sure about this?" Jack asked.

"As long as General Hammond has no problems with it." She turned to Hammond, who had a slight smile on his face. "General?"

"The SGC is under your command, Doctor Weir. It is your decision how the teams are structured." He looked over at Jack and Sam, who were trying very hard not to look too excited, and failing. "You two have worked extremely well together over the years, and have not, that I can see, let your feelings get in the way of your duty. It would be a shame to break up SG-1."

"So, we can be together?" Sam asked hesitantly.

Elizabeth smiled. "As long as you keep it professional at work, which I'm certain you will, I don't see a problem."

"Me neither." Hammond added. "So, are you two going to make this official on Earth?"

Jack smiled, glancing over at Sam. "As legal as we can possibly make it."

"Wonderful," General Hammond said, slapping his hands together. "Can I expect an invitation?"

"If you can stick around another day or two, you can witness the event." Jack looked over at Sam. "I want this done sooner rather than later. It took me seven years to get her, you can believe I'm not going to give her a chance to get away."

"I think I can find a reason to stay a few more days. I'm certain Washington won't fall apart without me." Hammond turned and looked out into the conference room. He could see a very anxious looking Daniel pacing, his arms whipping through the air as he rattled on to Teal'c, who looked like he was ready to throttle the good doctor. "I think you have a few more people you need to tell ASAP."

Jack and Sam stood, huge smiles on both their faces. "Will do. Thank you General. You too, Elizabeth. We owe you both a lot."

"Not nearly as much as Earth owes you and Major Carter, Colonel," Elizabeth said. "I'm very happy for you both."

"Sam, Jack! It's about time. What's going on?" Daniel practically tackled them as they left Weir's office. "Are you in trouble? Is SG-1 being split up? Are you staying together?"

Jack put both hands on Daniel's shoulders to hold him still. He could tell Daniel had had more coffee than usual. "No. No. Yes."

Mouth hanging open, Daniel's eyes moved back and forth as he was trying to figure out what order he's asked the questions in. "Oh, well, that's good then! No, it's great! Fantastic!"

"Thanks," Sam said. She was a little embarrassed to have her love life discussed so openly, when it was so very new to her.

"Major Carter, O'Neill, you have my sincere congratulations." Teal'c said. "I am certain you will have many happy years together."

Jack smiled. "Let's hope so. And, we'd like to start them legally, on Earth that is," he said when Daniel opened his mouth, "so, we're going to make it official this weekend. I'm assuming we can count on you both showing up?"

"With bells on!" Daniel said enthusiastically.

Teal'c cocked an eyebrow. "I, too, would be happy to attend, though I refuse to wear any bells."

"Fair enough," Jack told him. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm incredibly tired and very sore and I'd like to take my…wife," the words sounded weird to Jack's ears, but the blush on Sam's face made him relish it, "home. Carter?"

"Absolutely," Sam said. She'd almost added a 'Sir' out of habit, but figured in this instance, she could leave it off. "I'll call you guys about the, um, wedding."

* * *

Jack and Sam were quiet as they left the complex. Jack couldn't believe they were allowed to be together and have no consequences. Apparently saving the world had more upsides than not being slaves to some over dressed, egomaniacal snake-head. He looked over at Sam and grinned. He was taking her home. Home to… "Uh, Carter, where are we going?"

Sam gave him a questioning look. "I thought we were going home."

"Yes, but to whose home? Yours or mine? We each have one."

She stopped walking. "We do, don't we? I hadn't thought of it." In truth, she hadn't really thought of anything about the practicalities of what they were going to do.

"I'm good with whatever you want," he told her. He wanted to say he'd live in a cardboard box if it meant he was with her, but thought she might find it too corny. Jack had never been great with words when it came to women, preferring to charm them with his smile and sense of humor, then sentimental words. For Carter though, he'd quote Shakespeare's sonnets if she asked him to.

Sam was considering her options. Her house was neat and small, and she loved it for its craftsman style charm, but it was rather sterile, with few real personal effects, not to mention on the feminine side. She had trouble picturing Jack being truly comfortable there. Jack's house was another story though. Set off by itself and surrounded by trees-Sam briefly wondered about that because Jack seemed to have a severe disdain for trees-his house was warm and inviting and filled with mementos of his past. Sam realized he had always felt home when she visited and couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather be. "Yours," she said simply. "I'll run to my house and pack some clothes and meet you there."

Jack was thrilled she wanted to live in his house. Their house now, he amended. "Perfect. It will give me some time to stop and pick up some groceries. You need to eat something." It was true. While there didn't seem to be many lingering affects of her time on P7X-something, she had lost weight.

An hour later, having rifled through her clothes, and specifically her lingerie, to find what to take for the next few days, Sam arrived at Jack's house to find him unloading bags from the back of his truck. He stopped when she got out of the car and walked over to her, crushing her in his arms. "I was almost afraid this wasn't real," he said softly. "Like the time we were on that ice planet with the mind stamps."

Sam breathed in his scent. She pulled away so she could look up at him, then pulled his head down for a kiss. "Definitely real."

"Definitely," he agreed. He stepped away and grabbed the last two bags of groceries. Sam started to follow, but he told her to stop and wait until he got back. She stood, curious as to why, but waited. A few minutes later he returned, took her hand and walked with her up the steps. He stopped at the front door. Turning, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her through the door.

She threw her head back and laughed. "Very romantic."

He put her down and pushed the door shut behind them. "Tradition, right? I'm just happy my knees didn't give out. It wouldn't have been less than romantic had we ended up in a heap on the floor."

"I love you," Sam said, looking into his eyes.

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead before leaning his against it. "You're sure about this?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Are you going to keep asking me that? It's kind of annoying. I promise you I'm certain. I don't need an out."

He took her hand and led her down to the living room. "Welcome home," he said. "I mean that. I want you to make this your home too. Our home. Don't feel like you can't bring in your own stuff. We can change anything you want."

"I can't think of much I'd like to change," she said. "This has always felt more like home to me than my own home, because you're here."

He looked around at what had been his hideaway from the world for so long, and had felt a fierce sense of satisfaction that he would now share it with her. She would bring joy to his house and make it a home. "So," he said. "What do you want to do?"

Sam gave him a wicked grin. She stepped closer, running her fingers up and down his t-shirt covered chest. "Well, I've never really seen the bedroom."

"Why Samantha Carter-O'Neill, you shock me."

"Does that mean you won't be showing me the bedroom?" She asked. Her hands slid under the back of the t-shirt, moving over the warm skin. She could feel her own temperature rising.

Jack's pulse quickened. She had merely touched him and his body responded quicker than a trip through the Stargate. "Oh, absolutely. In fact, that might be the only room you see for a few days." Despite his earlier comment about his knees, he scooped her up again and carried her to the bedroom. She kissed along his neck as he walked. "If you don't stop that, we might not make it to the bedroom."

Sam laughed against his skin. "There is a whole house to christen."

"I love you, Carter. More than you can ever guess."

* * *

**TBC? What do you guys think? Should I write an epilogue or let it end there?**

**Obviously this story goes off cannon for S8, but in my world, the whole Pete/Kerry craziness never happened. **

**In case you're not familiar with your Greek myth, this story was based very loosely on the story of Pygmalion, a sculptor, who fell in love with a statue he carved and named Galatea. Aphrodite was impressed with the depth of his love and took pity on him, turning Galatea into a real woman. I've always loved this myth, and putting a special Stargate spin on it would be fun. It really has. This has been a great experience. **


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Only non SG-1 characters are mine.**

**A/N: Thanks to each and every one of you for your encouragement and kindness. I never would have been able to finish it without knowing you were waiting for the next chapter. Each word you wrote spurred me on and turned a short story into something much bigger that I have enjoyed writing.**

**Sorry it took so long to get this up, but an epilogue was hard to write. **

* * *

Eight Years Later

Sam stood among the mostly packed boxes and smiled as she looked at the framed photo in her hand. It was one of the many taken on the day she and Jack were married on Earth that were scattered around their house. The one she held was her favorite though and it had been on her bedside table during her stint as he commander of Atlantis. It showed the look on Jack's face as he saw her at the altar for the first time. He'd been completely shocked by the diaphanous, Grecian style, white dress she'd chosen, but appreciated her sense of humor. He had let out a happy laugh just as the photographer snapped, capturing forever the sheer joy on his face. Sam set it back on the mantle and sighed. She and Jack had spent much of their marriage in separate states or galaxies, but now they had both decided to retire from the military and planned to spend the rest of their years together. The moving company would be arriving in a few hours to move their belongings that had been packed the day before, to take them to their new, larger house, and she was enjoying having a few minutes to remember the good times they'd shared in this home. She'd insisted on moving a few small personal things herself, the pictures being some of them. She sighed again, looking around. Despite their frequent absences, the house had seen dinners and cook outs with friends and family, holidays, anniversaries and even a few Simpson's marathons. There had been much love and laughter. The house had also had its share of sadness. The day they found out about their separate assignments had been especially hard. Waivers and married or not, the needs of the military came first, and they'd barely been married a year when they came down on orders. She'd cried all evening on Jack's shoulder and he'd sat quietly, trying to control his anger. They'd both wept over the loss of her father within a few months of their wedding, and Sam had raged at the universe, several universes, in fact, when she found out she couldn't have children. Jack had done everything in his power to assure her that she was more than enough for him, but she knew that deep down, he missed being a father.

Her eyes moved to another photo on the mantel. Jack was holding then three year old JD and laughing at something the little boy had said. They'd adopted him just before his first birthday and Sam couldn't imagine loving her own child any more than she loved JD. If she didn't know better, she'd swear he was her and Jack's natural child. He was funny and smart and incredibly mischievous, with a sense of adventure that nearly exhausted them both. He'd been three and a half when they brought home their second adopted child, Sadie, a little girl with big brown eyes and hair the color of the night sky. She'd been nine months old when they got her and latched on to her big brother like she'd known him her whole life. Sam had been worried JD would be jealous, but he and Sadie been practically inseparable from day one. On trips to the cabin, they had to sleep in the same room, sometimes the same bed, or there would be no end to the crying.

"Mama! Mama!" Sam turned to see a little bundle of energy run straight at her, ice cream from the cone he was holding melting down his hands.

"Hey, hey, slow down, sport," Jack said walking through the door with an equally sticky Sadie on his shoulders. "You'll get your mom dirty and then we'll all be in trouble."

JD stopped abruptly and smiled. "Sorry," he said, giving her an impish grin that he could only have learned from Jack.

"It's okay. Let's go wash your hands." They walked to the kitchen and rinsed the little boy's hands, while he told her about his day, excitement in every word.

"We went back to the house so I could see my new room again. It's HUGE! Sadie said she's going to move in with me, but I think I'm getting too old for that. Dad says I'm becoming a man and that means I need my own space, right?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I told Sadie she could visit my room if I said so and we could still sleep together at the cabin, but other than that, it's my private space. Right? Oh, and we saw two big squirrels and some birds in the backyard! They were cool. Sadie and I picked out the place we want the swing set to go. Dad showed me where he's going to build the roof servatory."

Observatory," Jack corrected him as he wiped Sadie's face.

"Gonna look at stars and da moon!" Sadie put in, excited to be in on the conversation. "Daddy said he gonna show me da whole galazy!"

"That's right, sweetheart." Jack kissed her nose. "Maybe even other galaxies."

Sam stood and looked over at Jack. "You have ice cream in your hair."

Using the towel she handed him to wipe his hair, he leaned over and kissed her gently. "JD, why don't you and Sadie go play in the yard while Mom and I get ready for the movers?"

The words were barely out of his mouth before the kids were through the door, yelling something about travelling to space. Jack watched them for a moment before turning back to Sam. "I'm too old for this, you know."

"Well, when you give them ice cream at ten a.m. what do you expect?"

Reaching out, he pulled her close and leaned in to kiss her. "Have I told you how gorgeous you are today?"

"Only once." Sam snuggled into his chest and inhaled deeply. Even after all the years, the scent of him still made her weak. "A few more wouldn't hurt. Of course it won't distract me from the ten a.m. ice cream."

Jack kissed the top of her head. "I never even thought to try."

"Liar."

He laughed, hugging her close. Eight years of marriage had still not dulled the awe he still felt over the fact that the woman in his arms loved him. Every day they had been together had been a small miracle to him. After he lost Charlie, and then Sara, the thought of being happy again seemed like an impossible dream. Sam had made it come true though. She's been there for him every step of the way, even when she'd been at Area 51, commanding Atlantis or The Hammond. They'd spoken on the phone, sent emails, data streams and been together as much as they could. That's not to say all the separation had been easy, but the love they held for each other got them through it. "You ready for this?"

Sam looked around the kitchen and sighed. "Not really. I'm going to miss this place."

"Me too," Jack said. It had been their first home together and while they certainly needed more room, it wouldn't be the same. "I'd say we can come visit, but I'm not so sure the new owners would like that too much." They could hear the kids laughing and yelling as they ran in the yard. "Oh, you should know that since we'll have a bigger yard, JD told Sadie he thinks we should get a dog. It was the only talked about it the whole way back here. I was going nuts. I thought buying them ice cream would put a stop to it, but, no such luck."

Sam pulled away and looked at him suspiciously. "A dog? What kind of dog? You didn't tell them yes did you?"

"No way. I told them Mom and I would think about it. And as to what type of dog, that depends on which one you ask. JD thinks we should get something big and hairy, like a Wookie. Remind me to have a talk with Teal'c about all this Star Wars business. Sadie thinks we should get something tiny that she can carry around in a purse and give a princess-y name."

Sam snorted. "Figures." Sadie loved all things princess even though Sam had tried to steer her away from them. When the love of princesses proved strong than Sam anticipated, she'd finally given up, figuring Sadie would outgrow it on her own, and put on a crown for Sadie's tea parties. Jack always told them he had the two most beautiful princesses in the whole galaxy. "And what does Dad think about this?" She asked.

It was Jack's turn to snort. "Since when does Dad's opinion matter?"

She smacked him in the chest. "Just because I don't happen to agree with it all the time doesn't mean your opinion doesn't matter."

Jack turned at the sound of the doorbell. "Ah, must be the sitters! Saved by the bell." He opened the door and the whirlwind that was Vala came through, followed at a more sedate pace by Daniel, holding their four-year-old son, Teagan.

"Where are my little loves?" Vala asked. Sam pointed to the back yard and Vala headed straight there. "Hello my darlings! Auntie Vala is here!" The children ran squealing and threw themselves into her arms.

"Thanks for doing this," Sam said to Daniel. "Moving with the kids underfoot would be miserable."

Daniel shrugged. "Vala is like three kids packed into one, so what's two more?"

The kids grabbed their overnight bags and set off for a fun few days with Vala and Daniel, leaving Jack and Sam alone. "Do you remember the first day we came home together after P7X something?" Jack asked, putting his arms around her.

Sam laughed and turned in his arms to face him. "Of course I do. You nearly dropped me trying to carry me across the threshold."

"Mmmm…I don't remember that part." He nuzzled the side of her neck, smiling as he felt her shiver. "I do recall christening the hall, bedroom and kitchen counter though." He glanced up at the clock on the microwave. "We still have a while before the movers get here. What's say we give them one last go, eh?"

Sam grinned at him wickedly. "Think so?" She began unbuttoning his shirt as he set her up on the counter. She was amazed that she was still just as attracted to him as much as she'd ever been. Sometimes she found him even more attractive than she had in the beginning. He was still a handsome man, who kept himself in shape and had a smile that could make her melt.

"Absolutely."

* * *

Later that night, Jack and Sam walked up the sidewalk to their new home, after having gone out for a quick dinner. They'd had a long day of directing the movers, and now just wanted to relax in the quiet. "Think the kids are okay?" Sam asked.

"'Course. Daniel would have called if they weren't."

Sam sighed. "I know, it's just-"

Jack put an arm around her as they walked up the steps. "It's just that you're their mom and you worry."

"You know me so well, General O'Neill."

"Indeed I do General Carter-O'Neill," Jack said smiling. He'd been so proud to pin her star on her uniform. She'd deserved more and probably could get all four if she wanted. He unlocked the door, and scooped her up in his arms.

"Jack!" Sam cried. "What are you doing?"

"Carrying my gorgeous wife over the threshold." He carried her into the large foyer and set her down. "Whew! That's not as easy as it was the first time."

Sam arched her brows. "Are you saying I'm getting fat?"

He laughed. "If anything, you're in better shape now than you were then, probably from chasing those crazy kids of ours. It's me who's getting old."

"I've got plans to keep you young, General," Sam told him, her hands sliding up the back of his shirt.

"Really? And those plans would be…?"

Sam looked around, her finger skimming the waistband of his jeans. "You know, this house has more rooms than the other one."

Jack liked the way this was going. He nibbled on her earlobe. "It does," he agreed.

"Do you know what they need?"

He moved his mouth down the column of her neck. "What?"

"Christening." Her fingers undid the button of his fly.

Jack's hand slid up the front of her shirt. "Hmmm…you could be right. In fact, as smart as you are, I'm fairly certain you're right."

"I usually am."

Jack let out a small groan as her hand slid lower. "We'll discuss that later. Right now, we should concentrate on the task at hand."

"We should. What room seems appealing?"

He looked up, eyes moving to the doors that opened up to various rooms. "I say we start at the front and work our way back. This foyer should be the first, I think."

"With _your_ knees?"

Jack gave her a wide smile. "Well, there are other ways. Your knees don't seem to give you any trouble."

"I like the way you think."

She slid his shirt over his head. "Too bad we don't have a bunch of sleeping bags. We could reenact our first time."

"No," he said quickly.

"No?" She inquired. "Was it that bad?"

Jack pushed her blouse off her shoulders and pulled her to him, bring their bare flesh together. "No, it was fabulous. Incredible, even, but every time since has been even better. Why would I want to go backward?"

She let out a whimper as his mouth made its way across her shoulder. "Why Sir," she said, using the all to familiar moniker, "that's almost romantic."

"I do what I can." He had unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. "Now, what's say we get on with this christening thing, shall we?"

"Sounds like a plan. How many rooms do you think we can get through tonight?"

"I love you, Carter. More than you can ever guess."

Sam smiled, remembering him saying that the first night they'd been in his home. "I think I have some idea, but why don't you show me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

**Fin**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Once again, thanks to all who took the time to read and review. I'm working on a few more SG-1 stories (Jack and Sam ship of course!), that I'm hoping to have ready to start posting soon.**


End file.
